Silver and Gold: Part Two: The Hollow
by Lycanwolff
Summary: Byakuya and Nyruki have fled the Seireitei under the cover of darkness to hunt the Hollow from Nyruki's past. They even join up with Ichigo and his friends for help, but when they all start digging, they discover that this Hollow is far more than they bargined for.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver and Gold**

 **Part Two: The Hollow**

A _Bleach_ Fanfiction

By: Lycanwolff

 **Author's Note: SO IT BEGINS! Part 2 of this crazy ride! Just a tidbit of information, if you haven't read Silver and Gold: Part One: Past to Future, you should because otherwise this won't make much sense. If you haven't, off you go, otherwise, enjoy because let the second ride begin!**

* * *

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 1**

Four years had changed her entire life. Four years ago, she was alone, being used as a tool for whomever could pay her with food and drink. She was wounded, terrified and very much wanted to fade into obscurity where she would be forgotten forever by anyone and everyone.

All that had changed four years ago.

Over the course of those four years, she had become strong, healthy, powerful even. She had made friends, found herself wrapped in the warm embrace of a family with a man she had come to feel was another father to her. She had known fear and had overcome it, had learned to embrace her power and to accept who she had been in the past, but not to let it consume her future.

She thought about all of it as her and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki ran through the Dangai on their way to the World of the Living.

Their cloaks billowed behind them as they ran with the slow cascade of Kōryū current washing down on either side of them. It sounded like lava flowing across rocks, low and thunderous until the flow disappeared beneath the roughened rock upon which they ran. She could see the glowing white not far in front of them, beckoning for them to rush through and be free of the enveloping darkness that surrounded them. It was crushing darkness, choking darkness, terrifying darkness.

Just as the darkness began to weigh her down, to slow her and run the risk of being caught by the Kōryū, they reached the beckoning white light at the other end.

The doors of the Senkaimon opened up into a low valley next to a fast moving river that roared with a constant whoosh, below a small concrete bridge. Nyruki's sandal clad feet touched down on soft grass that was colored a dark emerald thanks to the light of the full moon overhead. The sky was as clear as crystal and the soft breeze gently fluttered through their cloaks with gentle billows that barely opened the cloth enough to show their Shihakushō.

But the air was not refreshing, instead it had the scent of mildew that crinkled Nyruki's nose.

"Where are we?" She asked as the door to the Senkaimon closed and vanished behind them, leaving no trace behind.

"Karakura Town." Byakuya said as he scanned the area they were in, keeping his hood up.

"It kinda smells." Nyruki huffed and wiggled her nose.

"It's the river. It's a slipway." Byakuya said as he grasped her hand and started for the large embankment that led up away from the offending river.

At the top of the embankment, Nyruki got her first glimpse of Karakura Town. It was far, far different than the Seireitei, being a tightly gathered cluster of square buildings that all looked like varying degrees of each other. The roads were dotted with light poles that illuminated large swaths of the black pavement, but left areas of shadow between them. The streets were completely quiet and the only noise that echoed through was the constant chirp of crickets.

"Where do we go now? This place is... huge." Nyruki asked, popping an eyebrow as she scanned the area.

"We'll find a place to stay for the time being while we begin our investigation. Come on, this way." Byakuya said before flash stepping across the street that Nyruki followed without question.

"I'll just follow your lead on this, Captain." Nyruki said as she followed him down an alleyway towards the next street.

"Avoid any light for now. There is a Shinigami who patrols this town outside of Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends and if he see's us, he could report back the Gotei 13. As it stands, he has possibly already sensed us." Byakuya said, flash stepping again across the street and into the opposite shadow.

Nyruki did the same and both darted down the next alley between two large concrete and very square buildings. She felt as if they were glaring down at her.

As they reached the other end of the alley, Byakuya stopped and pressed up against the wall to peer around the corner.

"What is it?" Nyruki whispered as she tried to take a peak for herself.

"Karakura has an unusually high number of people whom are spiritually aware. It is better if we aren't seen." He said, seeing no one and starting to skirt around the wide open parking lot, still keeping to the shadows as best he could.

Nyruki followed close behind, "So how do we keep ourselves hidden? Get gigais?"

"Exactly."

Byakuya grasped her hand once more and led her across the dark strip between two light poles and shot down another alley. They traveled a short ways before coming to a decently sized dirt lot with a shabby looking van parked next to a small, seemingly out of place shop that didn't match the surrounding buildings.

"Where are we?" Nyruki asked as she looked up at the overly large sign hanging above the awning of the shop's sliding front door.

"Kisuke Urahara's. He's a Shinigami whom was exiled a little over a hundred years ago." Byakuya said quietly as he entered the light of the dirt lot and went to the front door.

"An exile? Should we even be looking at contacting this guy?" Nyruki asked in a harsh whisper.

"He may be exiled, but Soul Society owes him a great deal. He's trustworthy." Byakuya said before he readied himself to knock.

He hadn't even touched it, but the door slid open anyways by the hand of a massive man with his hair braided into tight rows to make parallel lines over his head. His arms alone were as big around as Nyruki's thighs and he towered, outright, over Byakuya, enough so that he looked down on the noble.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." The man said in a deep voice that made Nyruki twitch with the urge to flee.

Byakuya reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing his face to the man whom instantly stood up straighter.

"Lord Byakuya? I wasn't aware the manager was expecting you." The man said as he opened the door a bit more and stepped aside to let them in.

Byakuya stepped inside, "He isn't."

"Captain Kuchiki? My my, what brings you here to my store at such an hour?" Said another man, wearing a long green robe with a green and white striped hat over his shaggy blonde hair.

"Urahara... I take it you sensed us coming?" Byakuya asked as Nyruki stepped inside the shop.

"I knew the second the Senkaimon opened. That spiritual pressure was immense." Urahara said as he sat down at the mouth of the raised hallway at the back of the store.

"I figured you would have known of our arrival." Byakuya said as he shot Nyruki a glance.

Nyruki reached up and lowered her hood, which not only brought her face into view, but the collar around her neck as well.

"Who is your friend?" Urahara asked, resting his hooked cane across his lap.

"This is Nyruki Sawada. I'm sure you've heard of her from Captain Ukitake's requests." Byakuya said evenly and with his typical neutral expression in place.

"Ah... This is her. A rather capable looking thing if you ask me. Why bring her here?" Urahara asked as he cupped his own, stubble covered chin.

Byakuya drew in a long breath, "We are-"

"We're here outside of Soul Society business and need a place to stay." Nyruki interrupted, stepping up next to Byakuya and standing up straight with confidence.

"What business?" Urahara asked.

"We're tracking a Hollow." Nyruki said simply.

"I see."

"And we need gigais. Two of them and I am willing to pay." Byakuya said flatly.

At the mere mention of the prospect of earning some money, Urahara sat up straight and beamed with a wide grin that showed every tooth in his mouth.

"Oh? I'm being presented with a chance to earn Kuchiki money?" Urahara swooned, hugging his cane like a doll.

Byakuya sighed, "Yes."

"Then by all means! Tessai? Get a room set up for them please." Urahara said as he stood.

The massive man closed the door and bowed before he started down the hallway behind Urahara to carry out the order.

"I see you're as money hungry as ever, Urahara, but thank you for providing us a place to stay. As Nyruki said, this is outside of Soul Society business." Byakuya said.

"Any chance to earn a few Kan is a worthy chance. I would've let you stay even if you hadn't offered to pay." Urahara said as he crossed his arms that were deceivingly thicker than the robe offered to see.

"It is appreciated." Byakuya said, reaching up and untying his cloak.

"Is this Hollow you're hunting the same one Captain Ukitake inquired about?" Urahara asked as he offered his arms out to take the cloak.

Byakuya nodded, "It is."

"Wait... What? Papa asked you about this Hollow?" Nyruki asked, untying her cloak and laying it out in Urahara's awaiting arms.

"A Hollow roughly encountered somewhere outside of the 80th District of the Southern Rukongai, about four years ago. Yes." Urahara said with a pleased smile.

Nyruki's eyes slightly widened, "That's it."

"I know. He had wanted to know anything I could dig up, but I'm afraid there wasn't much." Urahara said as his smile dropped from his half hidden face.

"I was greeted with the same outcome when I assigned some Kuchiki familiars to search the Great Library." Byakuya said.

Urahara turned and started for the back of the shop with Byakuya and Nyruki close behind as he stepped up into the raised hallway. He deposited the cloaks into a small closet and lead them down the hall to a modest room with a low dining table, a book shelf and a small table with an old fashioned phone sitting on top of it.

"Sit. I'll have Jinta bring us some tea." Urahara said before vanishing.

Nyruki blew out a nervous sigh as she sat down and rubbed the back of her neck, only looking up when Byakuya sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn." She said quietly, massaging the base of her neck with both hands. She was tired.

"I am not angry. It probably sped along the process. We're safe here." Byakuya said, offering her an ultra soft smile and kind eyes.

Nyruki smiled back, "I like being safe."

Just as Byakuya's smile widened, it vanished as the door slide open and Urahara returned, taking a seat across from them. He removed his hat to reveal his sandy blonde hair that was mussy and disheveled, falling to just above his shoulders with a strand that plummeted straight down the middle of his face and framed his nose.

"So... Are you planning on bringing Ichigo into this unofficial Soul Society business?" Urahara asked with no trace of humor on his face.

Byakuya noticeably straightened, "I... haven't decided yet."

"Hmm. I see. Well, if I may provide my advice, you should." Urahara said evenly.

"That's the orange haired boy I've heard about isn't it?" Nyruki asked, releasing her neck.

"Hmm? You've never met him?" Urahara asked.

Nyruki shook her head.

"Oh, well now's your chance. You should consider bringing him into the fold, Kuchiki." Urahara said.

"It's worth considering." Byakuya said dully with the clear expression that said he wasn't too thrilled about the idea.

"Things around here have been pretty slow lately and Ichigo has been getting a bit antsy for something bigger than small fry. He and his friends have been coming by here a lot lately asking if anything's been going on." Urahara sighed as the door slid open and a small, red haired boy entered with a tray in hand.

"Here, Boss." The boy said with a rather grumpy and tired look on his face.

"Thank you, Jinta. Sorry to have woken you so late. Off to bed you go." Urahara smiled big.

Jinta set the tray down in the middle of the table and left without another word while Urahara poured two cups of tea and slid the cups to his guests before pouring himself a cup with two cubes of sugar.

"As far as Ichigo Kurosaki goes, I'll think about it." Byakuya said as he took a sip. The tea was rather good.

"You're going to need clothes for your gigais and Kan isn't an accepted currency in the World of the Living." Urahara said as he stirred his tea.

Byakuya's brows furrowed a bit, "You don't have proper clothes available here?"

"Nothing that won't make you... um... stand out." Urahara snickered.

"I see. Then it would appear I have little choice." Byakuya sighed.

"Good! You should go immediately." Urahara beamed wide suddenly.

"And why would we do-" Byakuya started only to be interrupted by a knock at the door of the shop.

"Now who in all the realms-" Urahara breathed as he rose and headed off to answer the door.

"Busy place." Nyruki said softly as she stretched out her legs underneath the table and crossed her ankles.

"It usually isn't. Our arrival didn't go undetected." Byakuya said as he relaxed his brow.

"My fault." Nyruki cringed.

Byakuya shot her a sidelong glanced, but smiled for a moment before Urahara returned with an even bigger grin on his face and more company by his side.

"You're in luck! It looks like he came to you."

Urahara threw an arm out, forcing the door to slide all the way open, which revealed the recently arrived company.

"Byakuya!" The orange haired boy reeled with wide brown eyes and mouth agape.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said calmly.

"W-What're you doing here?" Ichigo gaped, still stiffly standing in the doorway.

"I would rather not explain right at this moment, as it's late and I am hoping to retire for the evening shortly." Byakuya said with his eyes trained on his tea instead of the young man standing in the doorway.

Ichigo pursed his lips together as he stepped into the room and sat down next to Urahara across from them.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Nyruki.

"I'm Nyruki Sawada of Squad 6." She said.

"You're in Byakuya's squad? You must know Renji then." Ichigo grinned.

Nyruki nodded, "Doesn't that answer itself?"

Ichigo's grin vanished, "I was just asking," He grumbled and eyeballed the collar around Nyruki's neck, "You must be that spiritual pressure I sensed earlier."

"She is. She is a lot like you in the regard that stealth is impossible. Her spiritual pressure is too great to fully conceal." Byakuya said evenly.

"Kinda makes what you're up to harder doesn't it?" Ichigo asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"And why would you say that?" Byakuya glared.

"The cloaks in the closest. You're here on unofficial business. I know sneaky when I see it." Ichigo grinned crookedly.

Byakuya sighed, "Then you would be correct."

"I knew it. So what is it? You sneak into Karakura town with a Shinigami with enough spiritual pressure to rival me and you're hiding out at Urahara's. This better be good." Ichigo said.

"I will explain in the morning, Ichigo Kurosaki. In the meantime, I find myself in the unfortunate position of asking for a favor." Byakuya asked with an inward growl.

Ichigo sat up straight, "A favor?"

"We are in need of proper clothes for our gigais that will blend us in with the people of your town and since you and I are of similar builds, you are my only option." Byakuya groaned. It was clear he wasn't thrilled about asking.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You wanna borrow some of my clothes?" He gripped the back of his neck, "I uh... I guess that'll be alright. Don't get mad at me though if you end up looking like a teenage boy."

"I am not a teenage boy anymore." Byakuya glared hard at the only teenage boy in the room.

"You could pass for one." Ichigo snickered.

Byakuya glared harder, "Please refrain from embarrassing me. For once, have some class."

Ichigo lowly laughed, "Well, you could either trust me, or come with me to my place and go through my closet."

Byakuya groaned, "I shall accompany you to your home. Knowing you, you would return with something flower printed just to spite me."

"I thought you liked flowers. Hell, you fight with 'em." Ichigo continued to snicker.

The glare that adorned Byakuya's face was priceless, as he bore holes into the boy across from him.

"I do hope you are quite done." Byakuya sighed as he finished his tea and set down his cup.

"Yeah, I'm done. How tall are you?" Ichigo asked as he shifted his gaze to Nyruki who as resting her head in her hand.

"5'7." She said just before a yawn ripped through.

"Hmm... That's way too tall for anything Karin and Yuzu have. Maybe... Inoue? No... She's tiny." Ichigo mused to himself as another appeared in the door.

"What about any of the stuff Rangiku Matsumoto bought? Did she leave anything behind at Orihime's?"

All eyes shifted to the door to see another, thinner teenage boy, this one with jet black hair and long bangs that were swept to the right side of his face. His eyes were a deep blue and he stood rather shorter than Ichigo.

"Ishida? When did you show up?" Ichigo asked with a bit of a surprised look on his face.

"Just a minute ago. I'm surprised you beat me here." Uryū said as he slid the door shut behind him and took a seat.

"My my, what a party we have." Urahara smiled.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I sensed an immense amount of spiritual pressure. I thought it could be Kurosaki, but I followed it here." He said as he studied the woman next to Byakuya whom had fallen asleep with her head on the table.

"It's her." Byakuya said a bit quieter so not to risk waking her.

"I see. I think Matsumoto left some of her clothes at Orihime's." Uryū said as he helped himself to some tea.

"That will do," Byakuya said lowly, "Urahara, can I task you with looking after her? I will put her to bed before I accompany Ichigo Kurosaki to his home to insure my pride isn't sullied." He added.

"I'm not feeling the love here." Ichigo grumbled and crossed his arms.

"There is none to be felt."

Byakuya pulled himself to his feet and knelt down next to Nyruki, scooping her up into his arms without trouble. She was a woman of average height, but her weight was lithe. She was thin, but strong and easily handled by Byakuya's arms.

"Our room?" Byakuya asked, cradling Nyruki against him with a firm grip.

"This way." Urahara said softly.

He led them down the hall to another door and slid it open. It was an empty room, save for the pair of futons that had been rolled out on the mat covered floor with several feet between them. Byakuya entered the room and gently set Nyruki down on one of the futons and covered her with the plain blanket up to her chest.

He took a moment to study her and she seemed so peaceful. Her features were relaxed and her hair splayed out in a wide arc around her head. The white locks that hung against her face obscured her subtle cheekbones, so he gently brushed them aside and tucked them behind her ear.

After a few moments, he rose to his feet and quietly left the room, shutting the door without a sound before going back to the dining room where Ichigo, Uryū and Urahara conversed amongst themselves as they waited.

"I filled them in with what I could. I hope you don't mind." Urahara said as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Of course you did," Byakuya sighed, "I am ready to go whenever you are, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

Ichigo climbed to his feet, "Come on."

"I'll contact Orihime and see what we can do for... what was her name?" Uryū asked, looking at Urahara.

"Nyruki Sawada."

"Yes, her." Uryū nodded.

"Thank you, Uryū. I trust you won't allow her attire to be... Matsumoto." Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes while he shook his head.

"I won't." Uryū smiled.

With that, Byakuya followed Ichigo from the shop, trusting that Nyruki was in good hands under the fully capable and watchful eyes of Kisuke Urahara, his employees and Uryū Ishida.

The night was cool, but pleasant as they walked, never saying a word to each other under the light of the full moon. The quiet gave Byakuya time to reflect on what they had done, having run from Soul Society and abandoned their duty to finish what Nyruki had started. He didn't regret what they had done, but he worried that it would all be for naut, as he genuinely had no idea where to start.

"So you're hunting an invisible Hollow, hmm?" Ichigo finally broke the silence, walking along the sidewalk with his hands on the back of his head.

Byakuya just nodded.

"Sounds intense. It's no small fry is it." Ichigo said with suspicion of what the answer would be.

"I don't think so, but I can't prove it." Byakuya said simply.

"Need help?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya sighed, "I imagine now that you know, it will be near impossible to keep you out of this."

"Damn straight. I'm aching for a good fight and this sounds kinda fun." Ichigo smiled as he looked up at the cloudless sky.

"You can't just enjoy the peace, can you." Byakuya deadpanned.

"It's been long enough. Knowing you guys, something's bound to pop up sooner, or later." Ichigo said with a scoff.

Byakuya just glared.

"Does Rukia know you're here?" Ichigo asked.

"She does not and I would like to keep it that way. This does not involve her, or Renji, or anyone else." Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked.

"Breaking the rules again, hmm?" Ichigo hummed as he popped an eye open and shot Byakuya a sidelong glance.

Byakuya lowly grumbled, "It is for a good cause. Nyruki cannot rest while this Hollow is still out there."

"And you're helping her? What's your deal?" Ichigo scoffed.

"I'm not sure I know what you're referring to."

"Bullshit. Yes you do. Is she a friend, long lost family, girlfriend, what? You're not one to just bolt under the radar." Ichigo said, dropping his arms and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That is no business of yours." Byakuya said stiffly.

"Uh huh... Girlfriend it is." Ichigo grinned.

Byakuya's brows furrowed hard, "Ichigo Kurosaki... Do not simply assume you know the answer because I refuse to tell you. It is just that... No business of yours."

"Right... We'll see," Ichigo scoffed, "We're here."

Ichigo turned to head for the waist high front gate of the Kurosaki Clinic that led straight into the house portion of the home. The stone pathway was groomed well enough, having had the weeds that broke through the small cracks between each stone, pulled not long ago and the grass was freshly trimmed.

Ichigo slipped a small key into the door and unlocked it, swinging it open into a darkened foyer where he removed his heavy shoes and slipped on his slippers. Byakuya didn't bother as he followed him down the hall, up the stairs and through a door with a plague handing on it, printed with the number 15.

"Try not to make too much noise. If my Dad finds out you're here, he'll lose his shit." Ichigo said quietly as he opened his closet to reveal the collection of clothes for Byakuya to rifle through.

"I am well aware of your father's ability to over-react. I figured out where you got it long ago." Byakuya said just as quietly, waiting, as Ichigo flicked on a small light on his desk.

With the soft light, Byakuya began to sift through the clothes, passing by regular t-shirts and pants that were a bit too ratty for his liking. It was very much the closet of a teenage boy.

"Don't you have anything nicer than this?" Byakuya asked with a popped eyebrow as he showcased a rather well-worn t-shirt printed with the number 15 on it, over a giant red strawberry.

"Other side." Ichigo smirked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Byakuya replaced the annoying t-shirt back into the row and slid the doors over to expose the other side which was full of button down shirts, thin blazers, jackets, zip-up hoodies and pants ranging from jeans, to slacks.

"Much better." Byakuya mumbled to himself as he began to rummage through the clothes.

"Bring me into this, Byakuya. I can help." Ichigo said from his bed, having laid down to wait while the noble picked apart his closet.

"It appears I have little choice." Byakuya sighed as he pulled a light gray button down shirt from the closet and held it up to examine it.

"Nope. I'll just follow you guys if you leave without me." Ichigo smirked.

Again, Byakuya sighed and returned to searching through the clothes, "Fine."

Ichigo sprang up from the bed, "Perfect. So where're we starting?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that. All we have to go on is limited information and we are not even sure if this Hollow is here." Byakuya said as he set the gray button down shirt over the back of the office chair at the desk.

"Hmm... It's a good thing you decided to bring me into this. I happen to have an information source." Ichigo grinned smugly.

That earned the teenager a backwards glance, "Is that so."

"Course. How do you think the crew and I've been keeping Karakura so clear? It's certainly not because of that afro dude you clowns've got running around here." Ichigo said with a grumble.

"I see." Byakuya said as a pair of dark colored pants caught his eye.

"We'll hit them up tomorrow." Ichigo said, still with a smile across his face.

"Them?" Byakuya glaced back over his shoulder again.

"Yeah. There's two of them, but same place. I'll give you more of the details tomorrow." Ichigo said as he laid back down.

Byakuya sighed as he pulled the dark slacks and examined them, debating, or not, if they would fit. Yes, he and Ichigo were the same height and very near the same weight, but the teenager seemed to prefer clothes that fit tighter than he would have liked.

"Does your father, perhaps have a pair of pants he wouldn't miss?" Byakuya sighed heavily, still examining the pants.

Ichigo loudly scoffed, "Not only does Dad have two inches on you, but he outweighs you by at least thirty pounds. Anything he's got is gonna hang on you like a tent." He snickered.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, "I guess I have no choice." He grumbled before laying the pants over the button down shirt he had already chosen.

After a little while, he settled on an outfit that he hoped wouldn't draw too much attention. In addition to the light gray button shirt and dark colored slacks, he had plucked a plain navy blue zip up hoodie and black light weight jacket to complete the look. Now all he needed was a pair of shoes, and those came in the form of a dark pair of loafers that were plain and easily forgotten.

"I suppose this will do. Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said as he neatly folded his chosen clothes and set the shoes on top of the pile to complete the bundle.

"You ever gonna drop my last name?" Ichigo grumbled.

"No."

Ichigo waved him off, "You will eventually."

Byakuya simply glared at the teenager as he picked up the bundle of clothes, "I am heading back to Urahara's shop."

"I'll go with you-"

"Unnecessary. I know my way." Byakuya said, heading for the door.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm coming with you. How else am I gonna explain the door closing?" Ichigo said as he hopped up from his bed and followed the noble from his room.

"It matters not to me." Byakuya said as he walked down the stairs.

"Sure it does. You don't want my Dad giving you a hard time." Ichigo grinned wide.

Byakuya glared for a moment, "True."

They reached the foyer where Ichigo slipped on his regular shoes and opened the door, holding it open for Byakuya to step through before he followed and shut the door as quietly as the latch would allow.

It was getting terribly late, as the moon was well into its descent towards the horizon. The sky was still dark and twinkled with starlight above and Byakuya was beginning to feel the strain of having been awake for so long. He was tired and wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

Before he could stop himself, a stiff yawn tightened in his jaw.

"Wait... Wait wait wait... Did you just yawn?" Ichigo asked with a smirk across his face.

"It happens. Don't goad me." Byakuya warned with a glare.

Ichigo puts his hands up in defense, "Alright... Alright. It's just kind of weird you being here without your hair things and captain's coat... Or Rukia and Renji for that matter."

"Do not inform them either. Things in the Soul Society are... tense in regards to Nyruki's abilities." Byakuya said.

"Hey! Why does she get to get called by her first name and I don't?" Ichigo glared with hands on his hips.

"Because she has done nothing but show the upmost respect for my position as captain and head of the Kuchiki clan. You do the same and I'll _think_ about dropping your surname." Byakuya said stiffly as he turned the corner to head down an alley that would shorten their trip.

Ichigo huffed, "It's the modern age, Byakuya. Get with it." He rested his hands on the back of his neck.

Byakuya's throat rumbled with growing irritation, "You grate on every remaining nerve, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Remaining?"

"The rest are reserved for Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Byakuya rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That is actually something we can agree on." Ichigo shrugged.

Byakuya huffed a puff of air as they reached Urahara's shop just as Uryū Ishida was closing the door behind him.

"You get ahold of Inoue?" Ichigo asked, dropping his arms back to his sides and slipping his fingers into his pockets.

Uryū nodded, "I did. She said she'd take a look and bring some things by in the morning. I'm headed over the Sado's place to-"

"Your entire group has already been contacted?" Byakuya asked, trying not to reel, but it happened anyways.

"Hey, don't look at me, Byakuya. I didn't have to say anything. It's your girlfriend's fault we can sense her from across town." Ichigo said.

Byakuya's brows furrowed hard, "She is not my significant other."

"Yeah, whatever. We'll see." Ichigo shrugged and grinned.

Byakuya's throat rumbled again, but it calmed near instantly, as his exhaustion simply wouldn't allow for it any longer.

With a sigh, Byakuya opened the door and stepped inside.

"Meet here tomorrow morning and we'll proceed with the investigation." He said before shutting the door, intent on going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Every breath he took was filled with warm air, having been heated by the sun from outside. The barely filtered rays that were tinted twilight thanks to the thin window coverings, added a sepia light to their borrowed room that allowed for them to sleep and recover the rest they had lost in their travels.

With a long intake of air, Byakuya finally opened his eyes, blinking them several times to give them a chance to adjust to the newfound light. He felt rested, but he was stiff from having slept on anything other than his own exquisite bed. He stretched long and hard, extending his arms high over his head, still laying down, before swinging them out to his side where his hand brushed up against another.

With a mild start, he immediately looked over to see Nyruki still fast asleep on the futon he had placed her in, laying on her side with an arm stuck straight out towards him. She had tugged the thin blanket up to her chin and buried her nose in it, affectively hiding herself entirely, save for half her head that rested against her pillow.

He smiled a lazy grin as he pushed himself up and ran a hand back through his hair to somewhat straighten the mess from having slept on it. He needed a shower and a comb.

He rose from the futon and found a robe to wrap himself in before he stepped out of the room and into the hallway where he went to the small dining room with the hope of finding another.

He did.

"Ah... Good morning, Kuchiki. Please, have some tea." Urahara smiled, already sitting on the floor at the table with a steaming cup in hand.

Byakuya simply nodded and fixed his hair a bit more as he sat, combing the black locks several times with his long fingers.

"Are the gigais prepared?" He asked, reaching for an empty cup and the tea pot to fill it.

Urahara swallowed his mouthful of tea, "Soon. Tessai stayed up all night to get them ready."

"I see. It is appreciated." Byakuya said, taking a sip.

"It's no problem. Breakfast?" Urahara asked as he slid a fresh and perfectly ripe banana across the table.

Byakuya eyeballed the fruit with eyes bouncing between it and the store's owner before he set his cup down and snatched it up.

Urahara smiled, "Is your companion still asleep?"

Byakuya nodded, if at all to give himself time to finish chewing his bite of banana and swallow it down.

"Poor thing was exhausted last night." Urahara mumbled lowly.

"I can't say I was any different. Our nights as of late have been spent training to overcome Nyruki's Zanpakutō abilities. It has not been easy." Byakuya said, taking another bite of the banana.

"I did the research. She has a remarkable power. I wish you luck in finishing the training." Urahara said.

"Figures you'd already know." Byakuya grumbled.

"Of course I know. I may live in the World of the Living, but that doesn't mean I'm out of touch with what goes on in the Soul Society." Urahara said as another entered the dining room.

Byakuya looked up from his tea as the two children under Urahara's charge entered, being Jinta and a small, meek looking girl with black hair tied into pigtails on either side of her dainty little head.

"Boss! Look what I scored!" Jinta howled with excitement as he heavily dropped a large, green striped watermelon onto the floor.

"Oh! Well done, Jinta. Go carve it up and see if Tessai is finished with that rice!" Urahara had to holler after the boy as he tore down the hall with the watermelon in his arms.

The little girl on the other hand, with big shy eyes, sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, "Is that woman staying awhile, Manager?" The girl asked softly.

"It depends on their business, Ururu." Urahara said simply with a pat to top of the girl's head.

"I like her hair. It's really long and I wanna play with it." She said almost too quietly, sipping her tea.

Byakuya tried not to smile, but that soft, barely visible arc crept across his lips anyways.

"She often needs help with it. I'm sure if you ask her once she wakes, she'd be more than happy to allow you to play with it." Byakuya said kindly, earning a rather shocked stare from Urahara that was half hidden by his green striped hat.

"Really?" The little girl perked up.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes... Really."

The girl's smile widened, "I'll go ask right now!"

Before Byakuya could stop the girl, she was already gone, leaving him to sigh with the thought that he might be in trouble later with Nyruki. His eyes shifted from the door to Urahara, whom had hidden most of his face, save for his shadowed eyes, behind a small fan.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were so good with children." Urahara said, snapping the fan closed and setting it down on the table.

"We were all children once." Byakuya said simply, hoping to hide his lapse in stature.

"But you were never a little girl."

"Neither were you."

Tessai soon walked into the dining room, carrying a large wooden bowl loaded down with steaming rice that he set down next to the tea and a plate of chopped fruit. Breakfast was fruit over rice with coconut milk.

"I must thank you for your hospitality, Urahara. You will be compensated for it." Byakuya said as he served himself up a small plate.

Urahara beamed, "You know how to make a day, Kuchiki."

They settled in to eat their meal where no words were said for quite some time. They ate in since until Nyruki stepped into the room with freshly washed hair and dressed in a plain robe. Ururu was close behind, holding a brush, a comb and a small bag full of hair ties and hair pins of all different colors and sizes. Her shy little face was graced with a smile as she plopped down behind Nyruki, whom had sat next to Byakuya and without a word, served herself a plate of breakfast and a rather large cup of tea.

Then she glared at Byakuya.

"I hate you." She grumbled with irritation as she snapped a bit of coconut covered fruit into her mouth.

Byakuya slightly cringed, "For the record, I didn't tell her to go wake you up. I just said _when_ you wake up."

"The sun is up. Time to wake." Ururu smiled as she combed through Nyruki's hip length hair.

That earned Byakuya another glare that he refused to look at while he finished his second cup of tea.

After a few more minutes, Jinta returned with perfectly triangular cuts of watermelon and set the tray down on the table. The pieces were immediately attacked like fresh meat as each took one for themselves.

It wasn't until after breakfast, with every last piece of food gone, that Ichigo and his friends arrived at the shop.

"Yo! Hat n' clogs! You here?" Ichigo's voice rattled through the shop from the front, being far too loud for being indoors.

Urahara's shoulders slumped, "In here!" he deadpanned.

The gaggle of footfalls drew close until the group reached the dining room. Ichigo walked in wearing a standard t-shirt printed with the number 15 and blue jeans, while Uryū, carrying a backpack slung over his shoulder, wore jeans and a blue zip up hoodie.

Behind him walked in a pretty, but tiny teenage girl with long flowing blood orange hair and big, doe like gray eyes. She wore a simple yellow blouse and knee length skirt that was printed with flowers along the bottom hem. She carried a tote bag clutched in both hands in front of her and she immediately waved at Byakuya with a pleased smile.

The last of Ichigo's group was a massive, young looking and dark skinned fellow with shaggy, wavy brown hair that covered up most of his face and only left a singular brown eye open upon which to see.

"I see the whole group is here." Byakuya said plainly, taking a sip of his third cup of the morning.

"Guys, this is Nyruki Sawada. She came here with Byakuya last night. This is Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. We call him Chad." Ichigo said, pointing at each one as he said their names.

"Morning." Nyruki said, offering a smile as Ururu softly hummed with glee to herself while she combed through the portion of hair she had separated from the rest.

"I brought some clothes for you. Rangiku had left a few things at my place the last time she visited. She couldn't carry it all back with her." Orihime smiled as she sat down next to Nyruki and began to show her what was in the tote.

"Thank you. Once our gigais are-" Nyruki started, only to be interrupted.

"Oh! They're ready by the way. You can hop in any time." Urahara grinned wide.

"Oh good. I'll be right back, Ururu. Then you can keep going ok?" Nyruki said sweetly as her and Byakuya both rose to their feet.

"Mmhmm. I'll be here!" Ururu smiled.

They left with Orihime close behind and shut the door. Nyruki and Orihime followed Tessai to a room at the end of the hall with Byakuya having broken off to return to their borrowed room. They walked inside and found two stands, both covered with silken sheets and covering up what was underneath that was in the shape of a human.

"The one on the right is yours." Tessai said as he shut the door once they had stepped inside.

Nyruki sighed heavily as she gripped the sheet and yanked it off, revealing a standard muscled female with no facial features, no hair and no skin. The only common attribute between it and Nyruki was that they were the same height.

"Well, here goes." Nyruki sighed again.

She stepped around to the back of the gigai hanging on the stand before she dropped her robe and draped it over the gigai's shoulders. She rolled her neck and steadied her breathing before she punched in through the gigai's back and popped inside with a soft pop.

In a moment, the gigai had morphed, molding to Nyruki in perfect form. Long black and damp hair sprang from the gigai's head and trailed all the way to her hips before several locks lightened into white streaks. Skin immediately wrapped itself around her body and her black collar instantly popped through to wrap around her neck.

After a few moments, Nyruki opened her eyes and dropped off the stand, having assumed control of the gigai in perfect sync. She instantly wrapped herself up in the robe to cover herself, but a short pang of nerves shot through her with worry that she hadn't been fast enough.

Nyruki and Orihime both stepped from the room, vacating it for Byakuya to enter and get into his. The two woman went to the room Nyruki had slept in where Orihime set down the tote and began to pull several articles of clothing, including a lacy pair of underwear.

"Here. They're clean. I washed them last night." Orihime said with a pleased smile as she handed Nyruki the panties.

"Matsumoto's?"

Orihime nodded, "Mmhmm. They look like they'll fit... Oh! But I didn't get you a bra. Rangiku's are all too big." She frowned.

Nyruki turned around and slipped on the panties and sure enough, they fit, "It's alright. I'm small enough to get away without one." She turned back around.

"Maybe... Maybe Uryū can come up with something really fast." Orihime mused as she shot for the door.

"No! Wait-" Nyruki tried, but it was too late.

Orihime had blasted back down the hallway before Nyruki could stop her and the only thing she could do was study the clothes the petite woman had brought.

There was a pair of straight leg jeans that Nyruki instantly decided she would wear, as well as a pair of nice black heels with only a three inch heel on them. She figured they would look nice with the straight leg. She had a harder time deciding on a shirt however, as there were quite a number of them. There was a couple blouses, a tank top, a vest and a few t-shirts of all different colors and shapes. She had no idea what to choose.

After only a minute, Orihime, accompanied by Uryū, returned to the room where Uryū immediately set to work. He pulled a small kit from his backpack and a small roll of elastic tape before pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know which shirt you want to where?" Uryū asked.

"Um... I really have no idea." Nyruki softly blushed.

"Hmm... Oh! This one!" Orihime smiled wide as she plucked a black blouse from the pile.

Nyruki had to admit, the blouse she had picked was nice. It had a small looping hole at the center of the chest and the elbow length sleeves had slits that ran from the hem of the sleeve, to the hem of the shoulder. The collar dipped just enough to show the hollow of her neck and where the hem met with the hole, a small golden bead had been sewn.

She didn't get much longer to contemplate the top before Uryū immediately set to work however, as he turned it inside out and effortlessly sewed in a band of elastic tape, crinkling the fabric of the top just beneath the bosom to blend where he had sewn. He was finished in a matter of minutes.

"There we go. That should do." Uryū smiled as he examined his work for a moment before turning it back right side out.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Nyruki said softly as she took the blouse from him.

With just a nod, Uryū packed up his backpack and left, followed by Orihime whom shut the door behind her with a soft click.

Nryuki shed her robe and set it down on her futon before pulling on the jeans that actually fit pretty well, albeit a bit on the long side, but the heels would fix that. She pulled on the freshly modified shirt and adjusted it so it sit comfortably on her torso. The bottom hem rested around her hips, covering up half her backside and the fabric was actually quite soft. The fresh alteration fit perfectly and helped to give her the small amount of support she needed, as well as highlight her modest bust.

Freshly dressed, she headed back to the dining room to rejoin the growing group.

"You look so cute! Those clothes look great!" Orihime beamed wide as Nyruki sat down where she had been and Ururu immediately set to work on her hair.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll accessorize it later." Nyruki softly laughed.

Byakuya soon returned as well, having taken the time to shower before he dressed. The dark colored slacks were a bit on the tighter side, but not uncomfortably so, and he had left the top couple buttons of the untucked gray button down shirt undone, allowing his collarbone to show. The navy blue zip up was open, as well as the lightweight jacket and he had tied his hair back into a messy ponytail with several locks falling free around his face.

Nyruki's cheeks colored a darker pink.

"I hope we will be going soon, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said as he remained standing and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the lightweight jacket.

"Yeah. We'll go now. Just meet us outside, Sawada." Ichigo said as he stood.

Nyruki waited for a few minutes longer until Ururu finished with her hair, having put it up in a high ponytail with several braids mixed into the whip's length. She thanked the girl and grabbed her shoes before trotting to the front door, slipping them on and joining the group waiting for her outside in the sun lit dirt lot.

"Come on. It's this way." Ichigo said with a wave for them to follow.

Byakuya and Nyruki glanced at each other for a moment and then set off.

The morning was warm, but not so much so to make their chosen outfits out of season. The sun felt great against Nyruki's newfound skin and she couldn't help but turn her face up towards the heat. It earned her a barely there smile from Byakuya.

"So! What kind of information are you hoping to get, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, leading the group along the sidewalk through the busying town.

"Some sort of clue on where to start looking. This Hollow has been incredibly elusive for the past 2,000 years." Byakuya answered from the back of the group.

"2,000 years? How has he managed to evade the Shinigami?" Uryū asked with slight shock in his deep blue eyes.

"He's invisible. Only those with high spiritual awareness and pressure can sense him, but from what we've been able to compile, he only eats low level souls with little spiritual energy to maintain his stealth." Byakuya said.

"A survival instinct." Uryū said lowly, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Yes." Byakuya said simply.

"How are we supposed to fight a Hollow we can't see?" Orihime asked, resting a finger on her small chin.

"Between all of us, we should be able to sense him before he gets close." Chad said with a rumbling voice that was highly uncharacteristic of a 17 year old boy.

"Hell, with just Sawada here, we have an early warning system." Ichigo laughed.

Nyruki's cheeks shaded themselves pink again, "Yeah." She mumbled and tucked a white lock of hair behind her ear.

Byakuya sent her a reassuring and comforting smile.

The group crossed the street and headed down another where the buildings began to shift from the downtown high rises, to smaller, more nondescript buildings with a few graffiti tags along the alleyways. The streets were becoming darker, dirtier and the deeper they walked into the less traveled parts of town, the more random piles of trash gathered in random corners.

"Where are we going, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, keeping his hands in his pockets to keep from wrapping an arm around Nyruki to keep her close and protected.

"Our informants' place." Ichigo said with zero hint on his face that a smile had been there only a minute before.

"We should tell him, Kurosaki." Uryū said quietly.

That perked Byakuya's ears, "Tell me what?"

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to face Byakuya with a set expression of seriousness that wasn't usually there.

"Look, Byakuya... Just keep an open mind about this." Ichigo said calmly, stuffing his hands into his back pockets.

"If I knew what to keep an open mind about, it would make it easier." Byakuya said flatly.

"Just... Just trust me, alright? I haven't led any of you astray yet." Ichigo said evenly.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Who is it?"

"Our informants are-" Uryū tried, but stopped talking when Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head.

"He'll find out!" Ichigo thundered loudly.

"Don't hit me! What is wrong with you, you ape!" Uryū roared back.

"I'm not an ape! I'm just trying to keep our asses from getting shredded!"

"He won't shred us! We're trying to help him!"

"And he very much would shred us with his pink swarm of death!"

"Enough!" Byakuya's voice echoed far further, and far louder than the two younger males.

Both Ichigo and Uryū silenced.

"Continue to walk and cease your bickering. You're drawing attention." Byakuya said, now in a normal voice.

The group glared down the alley they had walked and a small group of passersby had stopped to examine the commotion. The moment they were caught, they scattered like cockroaches and went about their business.

With just a huff, Ichigo and the others started to walk again, emerging out the other end of the alleyway into a dank, shadow covered alcove with several back entrances and large garbage dumpsters laying in random places. The air was fowl from the stench of the garbage and Nyruki softly coughed with the futile hope of clearing her sinuses.

Ichigo headed for a beaten up door sprayed with graffiti that heavily overlapped each other, making it impossible to see what any of it said. It was hidden behind a pair of dumpsters, tucked into the shadow of the building.

"Promise me, Byakuya. Don't freak out." Ichigo said as he glanced back over his shoulder.

Byakuya drew in a long breath, but remained silent as he waited.

Ichigo raised a closed fist and smashed it down against the door, pounding on it three times, pausing, pounded twice with another pause and then once more before he dropped his fist.

The group waited in silence as muffled footfalls sounded from the other side, dropping down heavily in precise intervals. They could tell that whomever was coming was walking down a flight of stairs and before long, a series of clicks, clunks and chain slides rattled against the door before it cracked open just enough for someone to peak through.

"That you, Ich?" Said a low, gruff and male voice. The shadow was too thick for Byakuya to see its owner.

"Yeah. Open up." Ichigo said.

The door closed for a moment where one more chain slide grated across the metal door before whomever was on the other side, opened it.

The one whom had answered the door was cloaked and hooded, shrouding his face in enough shadow to obscure his features. From what Byakuya could tell, the man was slightly taller than Ichigo, but noticeably heavier set. His shoulders were broader and his arms where thicker. The man was physically strong. From what he could see of the man's face, only being his sharp jaw and mouth, every time the man talked, it revealed a pair of small fangs

"You brought him?" The man growled, slightly bearing those small fangs to them.

"He needs help and we're giving him a hand." Ichigo said.

"What's in it for me?" The man asked.

Byakuya shifted his eyes down to the man's feet, which were covered in black boots with white pin-striping.

"Perhaps I can work some magic and get the Soul Society to leave you guys alone, but you've gotta help us out first." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... That is not your offer to make." Byakuya said sternly.

"You want the help?" Ichigo asked with a backwards glance.

Byakuya sighed, "Yes."

"Then consider it."

"Not until I know who that is." Byakuya said flatly.

The cloaked man scoffed and growled a bit more, but eventually stepped aside to allow the group in.

"Not out here. Get inside." The man said harshly.

The group filed inside where the hooded man shut and locked the door with a myriad of locks and deadbolts before leading them up a curling set of stairs. They climbed several flights, turning corner after corner until they reached a large garage type door at the top.

The cloaked man reached down and unlocked a heavy padlock before lifting the door up with ease and holding it for everyone to step inside.

Once the last had entered, that being Byakuya, the hooded man shut and relocked the rollup door behind them. With the door closed, Byakuya studied the room.

The large room was a run down studio apartment, with large cracks and distressed walls. The outside wall was lined with windows, offering a chance for sunlight to shine in and that wall served as the kitchen and dining area. The center of the room was the living room, furnished with a pair of well worn couches and a large armchair, all surrounding a wooden coffee table and an old TV. Towards the back of the studio was a sectioned off area, but with the light coming in through the windows, all could tell that that was the bedroom. In the adjacent corner was another sectioned off area, having been cordoned off by accordion dividers, which was clearly the bathroom and bathing area.

All in all, it was a hovel, but it had been kept in decent order, as it was clean and picked up and everything was put in its place.

As the hooded man walked passed the group, he held out an arm towards the couches.

"Pop a squat. I'll go get her. She'll wanna see you guys." Said the hooded man as he headed for a door Byakuya had missed at the back of the studio, hidden by a drape of curtains.

Ichigo headed for one of the well worn couches and sat down, sinking a ways into the mix-matched cushions.

However, Byakuya and Nyruki remained standing while everyone else sat without a care.

"Who is that, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked plainly. He was done playing games.

"You know him." Ichigo said just as plainly.

"Who. Is. It?"

The hidden back door flew open with a bang as a bounding, buxom beauty came bolting through the studio apartment, beaming with a wide smile. She had long turquoise hair that billowed behind her with every bound, with a cute face and a fat crimson stripe across her cheeks, going over the bridge of her nose.

"Ichi!" The woman squealed as she lunged and tackled Ichigo, which buried his face into her modest cleavage from her V-necked t-shirt.

Byakuya's eyes shot wide open, as he recognized the woman. The last time he had seen her, she was but a child, but she had somehow erupted into an adult with a crown of a Hollow mask on the top of her head. Now however, the remnant of that Hollow mask was entirely gone and she was very much an adult woman.

"Neliel Tu Oderschwank?" Byakuya gasped with an open mouth.

Hearing her name, the woman released Ichigo and stood up, now being shy.

"Hmm?" She shied into her shoulders.

"She's one of our informants, Byakuya. They give me intel, we keep the Soul Society off their backs." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

The hooded man returned through the door and closed it, locking it behind him before walking to the group and lowering his hood.

This day could not be anymore shocking.

The man was crowned with a messy array of blue hair that went every which direction and his eyes were the same color. Tattooed blue swaths that almost looked like wings were printed at each corner of his eyes, but what Byakuya was expecting to see, being the remnants of a Hollow mask on his cheek, was entirely not there, leaving the man's face completely unobscured.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Have a great weekend all! Postings will resume Monday!**

* * *

Byakuya was furious. His internal rage was so hot that all he saw was red. He wanted to pummel not just the blue haired Arrancar, but Ichigo, Uryū and Chad alike, all of them for not telling him that their informants were two Arrancar and not just any Arrancar either, but two former Espada.

"Are you serious, Ichigo Kurosaki? Your informants are two Espada from Aizen's army?" Byakuya roared with closed fists hanging at his sides.

" _Former_ Espada and you said you wanted help! Don't go crying now just because they _**used**_ to be enemies!" Ichigo defended, standing from the couch.

"How long has this been going on?" Byakuya hissed.

"For a little while! They've helped us bag some bigger Hollow since I can't get anything from the Soul Society! We've bagged a few imperfect Arrancar a couple weeks ago!" Ichigo screamed with a vein beginning to throb in his left temple.

"Why didn't you report it to the Soul Society then?" Byakuya growled.

"I did, but I can't get the bounty! All I keep getting back are these notes that say there's no need for a Substitute Shinigami to acquire that much in bounties!" Ichigo hollered back.

"They aren't wrong! What do you need it for?" Byakuya rocked forward on one foot.

"Oi! We've been usin' the bounties to pay for Nelly and I's livin' expenses!" Grimmjow interjected with a clear snarl across his face.

Somehow, Byakuya's anger began to fizzle out.

"What?" He breathed.

"We get the bounties and make the exchange at Urahara's so they can pay their rent and buy food and such." Ichigo said, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

More anger eroded away.

Byakuya's tense brows relaxed the rest of the way when Nyruki's hand came to rest on his upper arm, drawing his attention.

"They're just trying to survive, Captain. Who're we to tell them they can't?" Nyruki said softly and with pleading in her deep golden eyes.

Byakuya's shoulders slumped. He was outnumbered and defeated and he knew it.

"We can't." Byakuya sighed as he relaxed all the tension that had built up in his body from his anger.

"Listen, Byakuya... After we took down Aizen, they fled because all the remaining Arrancar in Hueco Mundo were being hunted. Aizen wasn't there anymore to keep them at bay. They came here as refugees." Ichigo said, looking over towards Orihime as Neliel flopped down on the couch with a pout on her face.

Byakuya was starting to feel like a jackass.

"Are you in need of funds?" Byakuya asked, clearly looking at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shrugged, having stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah. If we don't get paid soon, we'll miss our rent this month."

Byakuya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to buy him some time to think. The problem, was that he couldn't give Nyruki a pass on how she survived, only to turn around and judge how they were trying to do the exact same thing and feel good about himself. He wasn't that kind of man and he wouldn't be.

With a heavy sigh, Byakuya reached into a pocket of his jacket and tossed a thick stack of cash down onto the scarred coffee table.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked with a huff and a scowl.

"Your rent. It's equal to the imperfect Arrancar bounties." Byakuya said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grimmjow scowled, "We don't want your charity."

"It isn't charity. Consider it payment for your help." Byakuya said plainly.

Grimmjow shifted his angry gaze to Neliel, whom returned it with a simple nod. He rolled his eyes before going to the coffee table and scooping up the cash in hand.

"Fine." Grimmjow huffed as he thumbed through the stack.

"What is it you need?" Neliel asked softly, resting her head against Orihime's shoulder.

"Information on an invisible Hollow whom consumes souls with low spiritual energy." Byakuya said as he and Nyruki stepped into the living space and sat down on one of the worn couches.

Grimmjow went to the kitchen area and stuffed the bundle of cash into a lockbox hidden in the wall, behind a highly detailed painting of, of all things, Los Noches.

"Yeah. We've heard a few things about something like that." He said, returning to the couch and sitting down.

Neliel rose from her spot next to Orihime and went to Grimmjow, where she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What kinds of things?" Nyruki asked.

Grimmjow shrugged as he interlocked his arms around Neliel's hips, "Not much. Heard at the Juice club in town that the owner's supply chain over in the States got toasted."

"Juice club?" Byakuya's brows furrowed.

"Oh yeah, man. Hottest place in town for the spiritual underground. Man who runs the joint is an Arrancar named Maddock Del Soledad. He's a hard chargin' son of a bitch who'll kill ya so much as look at ya, but he's slipped us more than enough info to make it worth dealin' with him." Grimmjow said as he rested a cheek against Neliel's ample chest.

"What's a Juice club?" Nyruki asked, crossing her legs.

"You don't know what a Juice club is?" One of Grimmjow's blue brows popped up.

"A Juice club is an underground establishment where any spiritual being can go to partake in... less than legal activities." Byakuya explained to her, slightly leaning into her shoulder.

"Oh... Sounds kinda fun actually." Nyruki half shrugged.

"Why did his supply chain get attacked?" Byakuya asked.

"Last I talked to Maddock, it was because he staffs his convoys with souls with low spiritual energy on purpose so that Hollows won't be so inclined to attack it." Grimmjow said.

"What is he shipping?" Byakuya asked.

"Juice... Obviously." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"So he's got a grudge with this Hollow." Nyruki said, crossing her arms.

"Big time. He'll pay good money to anyone who helps bring this dude down." Grimmjow grinned.

"You'd be willing to help us then? There's something more than just a Soul Society pardon in it for you." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow and Neliel shared a glance in a silent conversation that lasted several moments.

"Yeah. We can help." Grimmjow said with a nod.

"So what do we do now?" Nyruki asked, setting her eyes briefly on everyone around the coffee table.

"I think we should go talk with Maddock. He probably has more information that can help us." Uryū said with another push up of his glasses.

"He definitely would. His caravan got slammed about... I don't know... month, or two ago I think." Grimmjow said.

"If he wants this Hollow gone, than that's gotta be enough time to get some information shouldn't it?" Nyruki asked, looking up at Byakuya.

"It's possible." He said quietly.

"Trust us... Maddock's got info." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Than we should go." Byakuya said as he shifted to stand.

"And go where? It's mornin' and the club isn't even open yet. Plus, you have no freakin' clue where it is." Grimmjow said with a crooked grin.

Byakuya settled back into the couch with a sigh, "You're right."

"So, then what?" Nyruki asked with her own shrug.

"We wait till tonight when the club opens. Kinda goes without sayin' I thought." Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Neliel softly smacked Grimmjow's chest, "Be nice! It's not often we're given the chance to earn some cash and a pardon!"

Grimmjow glared up at her, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"You hide because of the Soul Society?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes. We have to. Every Shinigami who comes through here would come after us if we didn't. We don't have... the greatest relationship with you guys." Neliel said with sadness in her large hazel eyes as Grimmjow's grip on her tightened.

Orihime rose from the couch and went to sit next to Grimmjow and Neliel, where she began to softly rub Neliel's back in comfort.

"It'll be ok, Nel. Things will work out." Orihime said sweetly.

"I know, Ori, but it would be nice to be able to go out without having to look over my shoulder all the time. Not everybody knows I helped Ichi in Hueco Mundo. All they see is an Arrancar." Neliel said.

"It'll happen someday. Sooner, or later, the Soul Society is gonna realize that. Everything you did was a big help." Ichigo said from a few spots away.

"Of course I was going to help. You helped me and didn't care who I was." Neliel said with a soft smile.

"It's what I do. I don't give a shit who you are, or what you are. If you need help, I'm there." Ichigo said with a crooked smile.

"Sure... After you kick their asses." Grimmjow mumbled, which earned him another smack to his chest.

"Grimmy!" Neliel chided.

"What? It's true! You saw it, Nelly!" Grimmjow snapped back.

As the group playfully began to bicker, Byakuya and Nyruki both just sat back and watched. They had been enemies, had tried to kill each other, but now, they helped each other, leaned on each other for support. Ichigo had set aside his past feelings of Grimmjow, and had decided to help him and his apparent significant other without question. Ichigo just kept making history.

"Grimmjow." Byakuya said, effectively ending the playful banter as all looked his way.

"What?"

"If you help us to the end, I'll do what I can to gain you a pardon." He said, squaring his shoulders.

Neliel's eyes widened, "R-Really?"

Byakuya softly exhaled, "Yes. As head of one of the four great noble houses, I have political clout."

Neliel's face beamed massively as she sprang free of Grimmjow's lap and raced across the living area, plowing into Byakuya with enough force to risk knocking the couch over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Neliel cried into Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya had gone rigid from the sudden contact and he looked to the side with a pleading in his eyes for Nyruki to save him.

However, Nyruki simply chuckled. He was on his own.

"Okay... Alright... You're welcome." Byakuya said stiffly as he patted her back.

After a few moments, Neliel released him and stood up, revealing the glassy sheen in her large eyes and the tears threatening to leave them. She went back to Grimmjow's awaiting lap and sunk down onto it where his arms instantly went back to enveloping her hips and she cuddled into his neck.

"You mean it?" Grimmjow asked with a stern glare aimed right at Byakuya.

"For what this is worth, you have my word." Byakuya said holding the Arrancar's gaze.

The pair stared at each other, but eventually, Grimmjow nodded and held Neliel closer to him.

The momentary quiet of the studio apartment was suddenly broken when Grimmjow's and Neliel's stomachs both loudly growled, drawing everyone's attention to the pair still cuddled on the couch.

"Have you two not eaten?" Byakuya asked, lightly furrowing his brows.

Neliel shook her head, "I haven't been able to get food because the Soul Society hasn't sent Ichi the bounty. Last night we didn't have supper."

Grimmjow firmly patted Neliel's hip, "Go snag some of the cash and you and 'Hime can go get some groceries. Go hog wild and load us up, but don't blow all of it."

Neliel's smile came back as she sprang up, "Ok!" She trotted off towards the painting of Los Noches with Orihime close behind.

"Did you take that from Hueco Mundo before you fled?" Byakuya asked, looking to fill some time that they apparently had to kill.

Grimmjow crossed his arms, "Naw. Nelly painted that a little while ago. 'Hime brought over the supplies to help keep her busy when we first showed up. There was a stretch there we didn't step foot outside because the heat was too hot."

"I see." Byakuya hummed.

"It got kinda hairy," Grimmjow scoffed, "There was one time when Ichigo had to come to our rescue... of all things." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Byakuya crossed his arms, "What happened if I may ask?"

"Afro picked up our trail one night when Nelly and I were headed home from the club. She had gotten a little smacked around by the guy and I defended her." Grimmjow started.

Byakuya's brows furrowed again, "This occurred at the Juice club?"

Grimmjow nodded and waved good-bye as Neliel, Orihime and Chad all left the apartment.

"Yeah. Afro had been there for a bit tryin' to pick up some chicks that were absolutely not havin' it. He stormed off, caught sight of Nelly and tried pickin' her up. She turned him down and by the time I got back from talking to Maddock, I saw him slap her and I just saw red. I laid his ass out right there and we took off." Grimmjow said.

"Did he follow you?" Nyruki asked.

"Oh yeah. He came runnin' after us screamin' he was gonna gut me and drag Nelly to the Soul Society by her hair and turn her in and blah blah blah. Ichigo heard it and came runnin' and leveled the guy out with one smack of that ridiculously huge sword of his. Guy's stayed away ever since. Haven't even seen him at the club." Grimmjow smirked and shot Ichigo a glance that he returned.

"I see. I was unaware that that particular Shinigami has been going to a Juice club when he is supposed to be protecting Karakura Town. He always seemed timid whenever I met with him." Byakuya said, resting his chin on a knuckle.

"When he's sober, yeah." Ichigo said.

"So he's drinking on duty then." Byakuya grumbled and shook his head.

"Bingo. Dude is an angry drunk too. I guess they don't call it liquid courage for nothin'." Grimmjow shrugged.

"So it would seem." Byakuya sighed heavily. He was very much not thrilled about hearing that.

"Are we just gonna hang out here then till whenever this club opens?" Nyruki asked, picking at her fingernails with a big of anxiety to get going.

"Only thing we can do. I'll go slip our rent to the loser downstairs. I'll be back." Grimmjow growled.

The Arrancar rose from the couch and went to the painting while the wide silence descended in the studio apartment. It gave both Nyruki and Byakuya a chance to really think about their plan and they needed one, as up until now, they had been flying by the seat of their borrowed pants. If they were lucky enough to get a decent lead on this Hollow, than a plan would very much be a big help.

* * *

Renji was bordering on the corner of frustrated, worried and fed up. The morning was late, with the sun nearing its peak across the sky and the activities of Squad 6 were in full swing.

He had sent the squad to practice their combat training from the previous week, which was met with several groans and questions as to why they weren't continuing with building their spiritual pressure tolerances. The only thing he could tell them was that Captain Kuchiki and Nyruki Sawada were wrapped up in other training and needed to focus on that.

Luckily, the squad accepted that and understood.

But that didn't relieve Renji's worry and frustration. He had heard high, nor hair, from the Captain of Squad 6 all morning when he should have shown up just as the sun raised its head over the horizon. Nyruki's room was empty and there was no trace of them anywhere. Even at the Kuchiki estate that he had tried to visit, but the attendant had simply said they weren't there and wouldn't let him inside. That was the frustrating part. The only times he could get passed the front gate, was when the clan's head was there.

Now, Renji near stomped through the hallway on his way to the office with a grumpy sneer across his face that caused other members of squad 6 to avoid him, parting like water in a river going around a stone. He reached the door and simply walked in without knocking, knowing full well that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't inside.

He shut the door a bit harder than he meant to as he started to look around, hoping for some sort of indication that the Captain had shown, or to where he could be. He riffled through the filing cabinet; nothing. He sifted through the desk; Again nothing. He went to the bookshelf and ran his hand over the books, but all had a thin layer of dust over them, proving to Renji that they hadn't moved in some time. All but one that stuck out noticeably further than the rest.

Renji's tattooed brows furrowed a bit more as he pulled the book, seeing that it was a book he had seen the Captain reading on many occasions. It was an older tome, well used by the long cracks along the spine. He opened it and leafed through the pages where a folded piece of paper fell and fluttered to the floor at his feet.

"What the?" Renji breathed out as he swooped down and picked up the paper.

It was scribed with his name.

Renji opened it and began to read the long, elegant and perfect strokes, his eyes widening with each word they grazed over. He held his breath as he kept reading, his brows furrowing until they couldn't anymore and once he read the final line and the name printed at the bottom, he folded the letter and ran from the office.

He ran all the way to Squad 13, not even flash stepping to make his travel faster. It hadn't even crossed his mind as he blasted through the open Squad 13 doors and headed straight for the pagoda.

"Captain Ukitake!" Renji howled as he burst through the door.

The white haired captain jumped hard from the sudden racket, dropping his pen on the floor and nearly falling back from his chair.

"R-Renji? By the realms, you scared my lungs right out of my chest." Ukitake breathed, resting a hand over his chest that was now barely able to contain his pounding heart.

"Sorry, Captain, but you've gotta see this! I found this in my Captain's office!" Renji said, shutting the door behind him before quickly stepping up to the desk and holding out the folded paper.

"What's this?" Ukitake asked as he took the paper and flipped it open.

"Captain Kuchiki wrote it. It's addressed to me." Renji said, breathing a bit heavily from his no hold's barred sprint to Squad 13.

Captain Ukitake began to read.

 _Renji,_

 _I find myself in a rather difficult position and it is because of this position that I am writing you._

 _Over the course of time that you have been my Lieutenant, things have greatly changed, not just within the Gotei 13, but the Soul Society as a whole. Our rigidity has softened, and our hearts have warmed and we have only one man to thank for it. However, that is not why I sit here at my desk in the dead of night with pen in hand. I write this because I, Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of Squad 6, need your help._

 _By the time the sun rises in the morning, and by the time you find this, which I know you will, Nyruki and I will have left the Soul Society with the intent on hunting and eradicating the Hollow that attacked her four years ago and we will not be returning until it is done. I do not know how long this will take, or whether or not this is a suicide mission, as we simply do not have the information, but it has to be done. I am under no delusions that our disappearance will go unnoticed, but this is where I need you, Renji._

 _In addition to assuming control of Squad 6 in my absence, I need you and Captain Ukitake to try and smooth things over with the Head-Captain and Central 46. This is not Nyruki's fault and I help her for many reasons, too many to list on this page. She does not deserve to suffer because of this decision. We flee to clear her slate of a past that has weighed on her for far too long, has kept her from reaching her full potential the entire time she has trained within the Gotei 13. She deserves to be proud, to hold her head up high, and albeit, to be happy. We all deserve that much._

 _With that said, I entrust our futures with you, Renji. Hold us up and be our foundation and when I return, should I return, than we will have a talk that I have put off for far too long. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my stubbornness, and that we can look forward to many more years as the face of Squad 6._

 _In addition, in the back of the top drawer of the filing cabinet in my office, in an unmarked folder, is your captain's recommendation paperwork. Should I not return, give this folder to Captain Ukitake for submission to the Head-Captain. I simply do not trust Squad 6's well-being to anyone else._

 _I have reached the end of this letter, and I know and understand that you are probably incredibly shocked, but every word I have written is true and, believe it or not, from the heart. Thank you, Renji Abarai and continue doing the job that you have done for so long, even before I stole her from you. Protect and look after Rukia._

 _This may, or may not be goodbye, but should it turn out that way, then I must say one last thing; It has been an honor to know, to fight, and to be your Captain, Renji. You have, indeed, reached the moon._

 _My Sincerest Regards,_

 _Byakuya_

As Captain Ukitake finished reading, he looked up at the young man still standing before his desk. He was shaking so hard with fists clenched that he feared he would fall over should the slightest breeze flutter in through the open window.

"Sit down, Renji." Ukitake said as he refolded the letter and set in down on his desk.

Renji blew out an incredibly shaky breath before stepping around the chair and sitting down where he firmly planted his elbows into his thighs and buried his face in his hands, still shaking.

"Just take a minute and relax." Ukitake said as he leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh.

"How can someone relax after reading that?" Renji's shoulders shook, quaked with the strain of trying to hold back his emotions.

"It's a heavy letter, I will admit, but you know very well that Byakuya meant every word." Ukitake said, interlocking his fingers together in his lap.

"I know and that makes it all that much harder to digest." Renji said, still keeping his face buried in his hands.

Ukitake exhaled, "I know they left. I watched them go through the Senkaimon last night."

Renji sucked in a moisture laden breath through his nose as he finally lifted his head, showing the glassy sheen over his eyes, but refused to release the flood waters.

"Have you said anything to the Head-Captain yet?" Renji asked as he tightly gripped the meat of his shoulders.

Ukitake shook his head, "No. I've been spending my morning trying to formulate a plan. I was unaware that Byakuya had written you a letter though."

"What can I do?" Renji asked.

"Well, we can start by coming up with that plan." Ukitake sighed.

"That's easier said than done." Renji scoffed.

"True, but we'll manage. I guess, let's start by coming up with what we're going to tell the Head-Captain." Ukitake slightly cringed.

"I got nothing."

* * *

The sun had set long ago, so long in fact that the moon had already trekked a decent path across the sky. It was another clear night, but due to the city lights, Nyruki couldn't see many of the stars, only being a few of the larger and brighter ones.

They had spent the day at the studio apartment, hearing stories about Ichigo's and Grimmjow's first meeting, how they tried to kill each other on multiple occasions and how Neliel had first met and helped Ichigo and his friends in Hueco Mundo. The sheer amount that there was to tell had filled their day and even Byakuya had joined in of the telling of the epic spat between he and the Captain of Squad 11; Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

Now that the appropriate time had finally arrived, being 11:30pm, the group, all of them, made their way through the streets, following Grimmjow's and Neliel's lead whom had dressed for a night out at the club.

If any of the group had been an outsider, they wouldn't know that the pair were former Arrancar and Espada.

It was Friday night and more than a few nightclubs and lounges lined the downtown district of Karakura. They walked the sidewalk with the crowd of people looking to have a good time, none paying them any mind, save for a few small clusters of women gawking at the group of good looking men. More than a few had eyeballed them, while the women, only being three, glared right back with Nel planting a lingering, rather possessive kiss to Grimmjow's lips.

After several blocks, winding through crowds outside a number of the clubs, Grimmjow lead them down an alley that had been lit with a neon sign.

"Soul-City Lounge?" Nyruki popped an eyebrow as they passed underneath the sign that no one else seemed to see.

"Yeah. Maddock kinda likes to play with words. It's a cheesy ass name if you ask me." Grimmjow shrugged with his hands in his pockets and Neliel clinging to his arm.

"It's um... kinda lackluster." Nyruki said.

"And that's perfectly alright with Maddock." Grimmjow scoffed.

The group reached an open courtyard that dead-ended the alleyway, save for the small, plain awning hanging over a nondescript door with a slit cut into the metal. Grimmjow headed over and pounded five times in precise intervals before stuffing his hand back into his pocket.

After a moment, the slit opened, revealing a pair of glowing green eyes.

"No humans." The owner of the eyes said gruffly.

"They're with me, Torrin. Open the damn door." Grimmjow growled with a curling of his upper lip.

"Maddock know you're coming?" The eyes asked, looking at each of them.

"I called and left a message earlier. He should've gotten it by now." Grimmjow said.

"Give me a minute to confirm."

The slit closed and left the group waiting in silence that was a bit more than tense. All they could do was wait for the eyes to return.

After that alloted minute, the sound of a heavy lock unbolting broke the silence and the thick door swung open, revealing that the owner of the glowing green eyes was another Arrancar, but one that was not familiar to them.

He was a tall, incredibly built man with caramel colored skin, long red hair and a hollow hole in his partially covered chest. His nose had been pierced with a hoop through the center part of his nose and the remnants of his Hollow mask, being on top of his head, produced two horns, giving the man the appearance of a bull.

"All humans, hold out your wrists." Said the massive man, holding four silver bracelets in his equally as massive hands.

Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime and Chad all held out their wrists as ordered.

The man opened the bracelets like clamshells and clasped them down on each wrist where small green lights winked to life, seemingly out of nowhere and each one softly clicked once.

"What are those?" Byakuya asked with his hands in his pockets, standing at the back of the group with Nyruki at his side.

"Entrance bracelets. It'll allow them to pass through the soul scanner." The man said, clasping the last bracelet around Chad's thicker wrist.

Byakuya's brows furrowed slightly as he shot a glance to Nyruki.

"Go down the first flight of stairs to the next room and wait." The man said gruffly, stepping aside.

The group filed in through the door and followed the featureless staircase down and around to a perfectly square, perfectly baron room that felt more like a cell. Byakuya and Nyruki were the last to step inside where a solid metal door slid down from out of nowhere and locked them in.

Byakuya and Nyruki started to feel nervous.

But those nerves were misplaced as a light blue beam of smoky light began to scan the group, scanning up and down several times before arriving at the top and disappearing into a thin line.

After a moment, a door on the other side slid up and the low and steady thump of music could suddenly be heard.

"Come on. Try not to be too obvious." Grimmjow said as he stepped through the door.

The group wound their way through the identical hallway with the music getting louder and louder with each step. They spilled out into a wide open space that was wall to wall with a solid crowd of people.

The club was packed with spirits, being Pluses, Shinigami and Arrancar alike. They were all mixed together, dancing, smiling, drinking and the music was fast, piping in through a small army's worth of speakers suspended from the high ceiling. Phasing lights moved in time with the music as a lithe male Arrancar jammed away with a headphone to one ear and a computer in front of him. It was clear he was the DJ and his stage was at the back of the club.

The entire left side was a giant bar, tended to by four more Arrancar whom were all female and showing a generous amount of skin. They worked making drinks for the line of spirits all ordering and more than a few were flirting with them.

The music was so loud that none could hear Grimmjow speak, instead, following him through the throngs of people to a doorway guarded by two massive Shinigami whom had modified their Shihakushōs so much, that it was hard to tell they had been Shinigami at all.

Grimmjow leaned in and spoke into one of the Shinigami's ears before he nodded and motioned for them to step inside. The group followed the Shinigami through the door where the music instantly quieted enough so they could hear themselves think and more than a few sighed with the reprieve to have their ears back.

"This place is rather... popular." Byakuya said, glancing back over his shoulder at the crowd before the remaining Shinigami guard closed the door.

"It's like this all the time. If he Juices tonight, it'll only gets worse." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Nyruki asked, sticking close to Byakuya out of a bit of anxiety from the sheer amount of people around.

"You'll see."

At the end of the hallway, another pair of guards opened the double wide door into a pristine and luxurious lounge with only the deep base of the music to break up the silence. A long plush couch filled an entire wall, curving around in a wide U that wrapped around a long coffee table. A small private bar rested nearby and the whole right wall was a bank of tinted glass, offering the lounge's occupant the opportunity to watch the crowd. Everything was black and purple, glass and modern and the lounge wasn't empty.

"Brought me the whole crew today, hmm, Grimmjow?" Said the man standing by the windows and watching the club.

Byakuya scanned the man, and he was no bigger than he, only standing around 5'11, but he was far thicker. His shoulders were broad and his arms were tremendously thick, being crossed across his broad chest. His hair was long and braided, being firmly purple and the tip of the braid was weighted down by a thick O ring.

"Ya know, keeps ya on your toes." Grimmjow shrugged, wrapping an arm around Neliel's lower back to rest his hand on her opposite hip.

The man turned around, revealing that the remnants of his Hollow mask rested along his forehead, following the arc of his eyebrows and disappearing beneath his purple hair. His chest was partially exposed, but revealed enough to show that it had been heavily tattooed with a winding red ribbon wrapped around a thrashing Asian dragon.

"Have yourselves a pretty little seat." Maddock smirked as he stepped away from the bank of windows and went to the massive couch.

The group found seats along the couch with Byakuya sitting directly across from the man with purple hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm impressed 'Jow. You brought me a noble." Maddock beamed as he leaned back on the couch and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

"You know who I am?" Byakuya asked calmly.

Maddock scoffed, "Course I do! It's my business to know who walks into my establishment. You can thank the soul scanner for that."

"He's looking for info on that little problem of yours." Grimmjow said with his arm now draped over Neliel's shoulders.

"Is he now? And why's that? You looking to earn yourself some points with the pretty face next to you?" Maddock asked as he eyeballed Nyruki up and down.

Nyruki sunk back into the couch a bit and leaned closer to Byakuya out of concern and nerves.

"My motivations do not concern you. Only your information does." Byakuya said evenly, keeping his expression as neutral as possible as he locked gazes with the man across from him.

"Ooo... Feisty," Maddock grinned, "I didn't take you for such a spitfire." He leaned forward with bared teeth.

"You don't know me very well." Byakuya said evenly.

"I know you plenty well. You're a stuck up noble who thinks he can just come into places like this and boss people around. Guess what, Pretty Boy, you ain't gonna get shit until you do something for me." Maddock hissed.

Byakuya's brows pulled down, "And what, exactly, do you want me to do?" His stomach twisted slightly at the thought.

"Juice my place, and I'll spill everything I know." Maddock said with a crooked grin.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya said, this time arcing a brow.

"You heard me."

"What's that mean?" Nyruki asked, clearly nervous.

Maddock lowly laughed, "Alright, I'll tell you. You and your boyfriend here resonate."

Nyruki's cheeks instantly burned and she was thankful for the low light to shadow it from everyone.

"How do you know that?" Byakuya asked, taking the heat from her.

"I can see it. Your souls are glowing even with you just sitting there. 'Jow and Nel resonate great. I can get two weeks outta them, but you two... you two resonate better. I figure I can get a month outta you before needing to Juice again." Maddock's grin widened.

"What, exactly, is Juice?" Nyruki asked, starting to bite her bottom lip from her rising nerves.

Maddock huffed, "Think of it this way, Sweet Cheeks. Juice is like Ecstasy to a spiritual being, but without the nasty side effects... you know, like death."

Nyruki softly gulped, "Oh."

"It heightens your senses to the point that'll actually force people to resonate, but if a pair whom resonate naturally are in the group when I turn on the machines, it boosts the power and thus, boosts my sales. It's glorious." Maddock explained.

"And you're wanting Nyruki and I to be that pair." Byakuya said.

"Bingo. You're not as dumb as you look, Pretty Boy." Maddock smirked.

Byakuya sighed as he glanced over at Nyruki, who he could tell was nervous. It wasn't solely his call and if we was honest with himself, he would follow Nyruki's lead and go along with whatever she decided. He didn't want to have to be the one to choose.

"What do we have to do?" Nyruki asked, drawing in a long breath to steel herself.

Maddock lowly laughed, "You and Pretty Boy just go out on the dance floor and enjoy yourselves for a little bit. I'll flip on the machines and the Juice'll do the rest."

"How long will this take?" Byakuya asked.

Maddock huffed, "Give me three songs, then I'll cut the machines and you'll come down from your little cloud." He grinned.

"Is it addictive?" Nyruki asked.

"Naw. You'll be high as a fucking kite, sure, but you won't be addicted to it. I made that little scientist buddy of yours make sure of that." Maddock said, leaning back into the couch.

"Pardon? What scientist?" Byakuya asked with a harshly furrowed brow.

"Kuro-something, or whatever is fucking name is. The weird tiny dude who paints his face. He developed the formula and I paid him for it. Simple as that." Maddock shrugged.

Byakuya's throat growled, "I see."

"Will it affect us?" Uryū asked, nervous about what would happen to them.

"Not in here. It's shielded. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Maddock said, waving him off.

Byakuya sighed once more and returned his glance to Nyruki whom was lost in thought and simply staring off into oblivion. He knew she was contemplating the idea, and as was he, but he was hesitant to simply accept to go out without consulting Nyruki first. It wasn't his place to make the call.

"It's up to you." He whispered to her.

After a few moments, Nyruki's eyes became seeing again and she glanced up at him.

"It'll get us what we need. Come on. This should be fun." She said, before rising to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya sucked in a long breath as he stood and took off the lightweight jacket and zip up hoodie, leaving him in only the button down shirt. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and glared at Maddock through what locks of hair had fallen free of his tie.

He wasn't thrilled with the idea of willfully falling under the affects of an elicit drug, but he had to admit that Nyruki had a point; It would get them what they needed and that was what information Maddock had on their mystery Hollow.

"If we do this, we have your word you'll give us the information?" Byakuya asked, finishing with his second sleeve.

"Scout's motherfucking honor, Pretty Boy." Maddock grinned.

Byakuya rolled out his neck with a long sigh before holding out a hand for Nyruki to take. He was nervous on what to expect.

"Shall we?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Nyruki nodded and took his hand, "Lead on, Captain."

With a final sigh, Byakuya led the way out of the back lounge and out into the craziness that was the club. The music was loud and fast paced and nearly everyone they walked by, or bumped into, bounced and swayed and danced to the quick tempo. The air was insufferably hot and smelt of perfume and sweat, the kind of aroma that was usually reserved for more intimate situations. Every beat, every thump of the music could be felt in their feet and as they stepped up onto the large raised dance floor, Nyruki started to feel a bit claustrophobic.

Once they had managed to squeeze their way into the middle of the bouncing crowd, Byakuya leaned in close to her ear just so she could hear him.

"Ready?" He asked loudly, but it wasn't nearly as loud as the music surrounding them.

Nyruki nodded and leaned up to speak into his ear, "If you are!"

As the music ended and the DJ seamlessly shifted into the next fast song, a low rumble shuttered the beat in the floor as a heavy mist began to filter into the room from large vents in the ceiling. It was cool, desperately cool against the heat of the club and it smelt clean like the air after a Spring rain. It was the most refreshing thing in existence and both Nyruki and Byakuya just stood with their faces upturned, breathing in the cooling, refreshing mist.

That is when everything changed.

Byakuya's whole body began to feel light, almost as if he was suspended in water and just as cool as the mist falling around him. His skin erupted in gooseflesh from the sensation as the music thumped endlessly, pounding so hard, so fast that it felt as if it was synced with his own heart.

It wasn't long until his vision became blurry, hazed, and the colors from the lights that enveloped the club were suddenly so vivid, so bright and warm that they flowed like paint in water. So did the people.

He couldn't think, couldn't concentrate and the only thing he was suddenly aching to do was be close to her. The music filled his entire being, every sense and for some reason, some infallible, indeterminate reason, he understood perfectly that Nyruki was wanting the same thing. He could feel it in his core.

He rubbed his eyes with hope to clear his vision and it worked just enough for him to see that Nyruki had already succumbed to the fast music and was dancing, swaying and moving like kelp in an underwater current. His hands reached out and grabbed her hips, bringing her back to him and the sudden heat of her was enough to send his skin into another eruption of gooseflesh that spread to every corner. The soft lavender aura of her energy was wrapped around her and he glanced at his own skin to see that his, being bright white, had arrived to join hers, reaching, clawing, fighting to reach her.

There was nothing left as the pair swayed, bounced, spun and moved, completely, utterly consumed by the music surrounding their entire existence. The colors were like paint, thick and creeping with gravity, hazy and speckled with every color known to every eye that has ever existed throughout time. Any amount of space between them was too much and he pulled her hard back into him, pressing her against his body with the desperate need to be one; a single being existing in the same moment.

The longer the mist drifted over them, the more he wanted, the deeper he breathed, the faster his heart hammered in his chest and the more mist that fell over them, the more he could sense, could actually feel Nyruki's being. They were resonating in perfect sync and it felt like he had ascended onto a higher plane of existence.

With each sway of Nyruki's hips in front of him, her backside pressed into his front. He held her tighter, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from going anywhere while her arms snaked their way up his body and hooked around his neck. His body was acting on its own, his hips swaying and popping with perfect time, matching her move for move, motion for motion. A hand floated up her arm while the other splayed over her stomach as he dropped his head to her neck, licking up the small drops of sweat that had begun to bead across her skin.

Despite the heat, the sensation of existing heightened by the music, Nyruki felt the hot streak left by his tongue against her neck and her skin thundered and pulsed, raising a layer of gooseflesh so thick, it felt like hide. She could feel him behind her, feel him pressed against her and she wanted nothing, but to be where she was at that very moment.

They were lost to the music, lost to the mist, lost to time and lost to each other. In a crowd of hundreds, they were the only two that existed.

Back in the lounge, Ichigo and his friends were left stunned, watching the club from the safety of the back room. Everywhere they looked, more souls bounced and moved, swayed and paired off with the insatiable need to be close to someone; Anyone. Grimmjow and Neliel had rushed out as Byakuya and Nyruki had begun to resonate, joining into the intensifying fray. It was like watching wildlife at an aquarium and the wildlife just didn't give a single, solitary damn.

"What in the world?" Uryū exhaled, unable to rip his eyes away from the meek glimpses of Byakuya and Nyruki through the crowd.

"Pretty fucking awesome isn't it?" Maddock said, watching right along with them with his thick arms crossed.

"How does that even work?" Uryū asked, mouth still agape from what his eyes were seeing.

"I filter all the spiritual energy that's getting collected and add it to the Juice mist. This'll last for a good long while without needing another pair who can resonate." Maddock said without looking away from the windows.

"I didn't know Byakuya could do that." Ichigo's jaw might as well of hit the floor.

"Neither did I." Uryū gaped.

Maddock laughed, "He's high as fuck! Look at him!"

"Isn't everyone?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah, but those two are feeling it more since the Juice is piggy-backing off their resonation. They're gonna be thirsty as hell by the time this is done." Maddock grinned.

"Is that where your sales boost comes from?" Ichigo asked.

"Fuck yes! After I'm done Juicing the place, every one of those assholes are gonna bolt for the bar. I'll sell more water than anything else, but still. I'm making sales." Maddock continued to watch with a pleased smirk.

"That can't be healthy." Uryū mumbled.

"Relax. I'm not in it to kill off my customer base. I bottle my own and pack it with reiatsu. They'll all feel like a million bucks after this." Maddock said with a shrug.

As they went back to watching, the music thundered on as the DJ shifted seamlessly into the next song which was a fluid, shifting song meant to entrance those caught up in the resonation. From what they could see through the crowd, Byakuya and Nyruki were completely enthralled by it, never moving from each other as Nyruki spun around to face him and tightly gripped the nape of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

The others all blushed.

"Um... Is he gonna be cool with that?" Ichigo asked with a mild gulp and a point out the window.

Uryū shrugged, "I'm getting the feeling he'll be ok with it."

"You really think so?" Orihime asked.

Uryū nodded as they watched Byakuya's tongue lap over Nyruki's neck, even at that distance.

"Yup. I really do." He said.

As the beat of the music leveled off, Maddock turned around and went back to his couch and sat down with a pleased groan and a smirk.

"Yo! Kleary! Shut the machines off and cycle 'em!" Maddock loudly ordered of the lone guard that had accompanied them, standing his post near the closed door.

"Roger that, Boss. Need me to grab some water too?" Kleary asked.

"Grab a case." Maddock nodded.

The guard nodded and left.

After a few more minutes, the music slowed and the machines turned off, allowing the rest of the mist to fall to the floor and disappear. The crowd instantly slowed and stopped, many of whom where wobbly and holding their heads in their hands.

"They going to be ok?" Uryū asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah. They're just coming down. Your people should be back here in a minute." Maddock didn't even bother to look out the windows.

Just as he had said, a minute later, Grimmjow and Neliel burst back into the lounge, smiling and laughing as they somehow managed to carry Byakuya and Nyruki whom weren't even able to stand on their own. They made their way to the couch and dropped them down where Byakuya flopped back against the couch with Nyruki draped over his lap like a discarded blanket.

Both were heavily, heavily panting.

Grimmjow and Neliel, whom were also sucking in breath after breath, sat down and dried their faces on a small towel that Maddock handed to them.

"Have fun?" Maddock asked as he went to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"That was the best one yet, Mad. It really was." Grimmjow smiled as he handed Neliel the hand towel for her to use on her glistening forehead, face and neck.

"Good. I'll slip you guys a little something for boosting the signal. Kleary'll be back with some water here soon." Maddock said without looking back at them.

Ichigo stared at Byakuya as he heaved breathes in and out of his lungs. His skin was covered with a sparkling sheen, clinging to his hair like static to fur. The noble wasn't even able to hold his head up, so instead, it had laid back against the couch so he could stare up at the black ceiling.

"You ok, Byakuya? You kinda look like you're gonna die." Ichigo said, poking the noble's arm that was lazily hanging over the back of the couch.

Byakuya didn't say a thing. Instead, he just flopped his arm like a fish to make the teenager stop bugging him.

"I think he's dead." Ichigo snickered.

Kleary returned with an unopened case of water, all labeled with the logo for the club. He set the case down on the glass coffee table before he ripped the plastic open and handed two bottles a piece to the four whom had gone out onto the dance floor.

Without even lifting his head, Byakuya took the bottle and ripped off the cap, bringing it to his lips and guzzled down the entire thing in a single go.

They all did.

"What in all the realms was that?" Byakuya finally asked, panting as he took long sucks from the second bottle, still with his head back against the couch to help steady his world.

"That was Juice. What you think?" Maddock grinned, returning from the bar with a freshly made cocktail.

"It was... It was-" He had no idea how to answer.

"It was euphoric," Nyruki finished for him, finally pushing herself upright, "I felt everything! Every emotion, every feeling, every heartbeat from him! I've never experienced anything so... so... so-"

"Euphoric." Byakuya said as he actually, in front of everyone, started to laugh, pressing his forehead to Nyruki's as they looked at each other.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Holy shit! The stone face is smiling!" Grimmjow howled as he planted a firm kiss to Neliel's neck that only made her laugh all that much harder.

After a short moment, Byakuya calmed down, as did his breathing, and he took another few, far more normal sips of water. His head was starting to feel normal again, as did his body and his heartbeat was slowing so it didn't threaten to break his sternum from its strength.

"Take your time. You held up your end of the bargain so it's my turn to fulfill mine." Maddock said, taking a slow, almost delicate sip of the cocktail.

Nyruki nodded as she finished her second bottle of water, "What can you tell us?" She asked, taking several long and deep breaths to help return her to normal.

"Do you people even know what you're getting yourselves into?" Maddock asked plainly.

"Information from the Soul Society is incredibly limited so all we have is that this Hollow has left the Soul Society." Byakuya said, taking a third bottle that he immediately opened and drank from.

"Well, you came to the right place. This asshole hit one of my supply caravans in the States and destroyed my entire incoming shipment of the Juice arousal. Nobody survived." Maddock said with a growing sneer across his face.

"Grimmjow said you purposefully staff your caravans with souls whom have low spiritual energy." Byakuya said, now able to hold his head up on his own.

"For damn good reason too. Keeps Hollows from attacking but this jackass actively looks for people with low spiritual energy. After he hit my caravan, I started digging and boy oh boy did I dig up some juicy shit." Maddock growled as he set his cocktail down on the coffee table, perched on a plain coaster.

"Please... Enlighten us." Byakuya said with another sip of water.

"You aren't just looking for a cunning Hollow here. This guy's much worse. He a motherfucking Vasto Lorde." Maddock said, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"What?" The entire group yelped.

"Yeah. This guy is a Vasto Lorde who goes by the name of Overlorde and what's worse, is that nobody's seen this guy." Maddock scoffed.

"We know. He tried killing me four years ago." Nyruki said.

"Then count yourself lucky. He's killed everybody else who's run into him. Word has it that only those in his court actually know what he looks like and they ain't gonna talk." Maddock said.

"He has minions?" Uryū slightly cringed.

"Like any Vasto Lorde wouldn't." Maddock scoffed.

"Is he Arrancar?" Byakuya asked as he dabbed a hand towel across his forehead to dry off.

"Very much so, but he's more than that. The unofficial name is a Vasto-Vi. He's a Visored Vasto Lorde Arrancar. Without the mask on, he looks human and can be seen, but with it, he's invisible." Maddock answered.

"He's a Visored?" Ichigo gasped.

"Yeah. Even Arrancar can be Visored." Maddock rolled his eyes.

"Wait... wait wait wait. You're telling me that I could just... put my whole mask back on and kick Ichigo's ass without having to use my Resurrección?" Grimmjow asked, having picked Neliel up and put her in his lap.

"Sure. In theory, any Arrancar can. Just takes some tenacity and a hell of a stubborn streak." Maddock said with a half shrug.

"Might have to try that." Grimmjow grinned as he shot Ichigo a look.

"Anytime, anywhere, Pussy Cat." Ichigo smirked.

"You two can have your bout later, after we take down this Vasto Lorde." Byakuya interrupted with a stiff glare.

Grimmjow and Ichigo both just slumped back into the couch with a pout.

"Where can we find him?" Byakuya asked as he handed the hand towel to Nyruki.

"Fortunately, I know the general area. Unfortunately, it's not here." Maddock said as he rested his elbows on his knees and locked his hands together.

"Then where?" Nyruki asked.

"How well do you know the North American regions, Pretty Boy?" Maddock asked with his icy blue eyes set hard on Byakuya.

"Well enough to get around. Why?" Byakuya asked with furrowing brows.

"Because that's where you're all headed. He's been attacking small towns and coming and going from the Soul Society like it's his own personal conveyance store. When you get there, you're gonna wanna get in touch with the Dejan'Ra." Maddock said.

Byakuya's eyes shot wide open and his breathing hitched in his throat so hard, the sound was heard by everyone, despite the quieted thump of the music.

Nyruki's brows crinkled as she studied his reaction. He was frozen solid, unmoving and his ears had started to turn a shade of red that was either embarrassment, or rage. If she had to guess, then the visible shaking in his shoulders was indicative of rage.

"What's the Dejan'Ra?" Ichigo asked, picking up the lead in the conversation due to Byakuya's sudden freezing.

"Pretty Boy here knows." Maddock said, eyeballing the noble.

After a moment, Nyruki poked Byakuya's arm, startling him back into consciousness.

"Is there any hope that you could be joking?" Byakuya asked, still with stiffness in his shoulders.

"'Fraid not." Maddock grinned.

Byakuya sucked in a long, somewhat shaky breath before sucking down a long drag of water, if at all to buy him time; A minute amount of time.

"What's the Dejan'Ra?" Nyruki asked softly.

Byakuya sighed, "The Dejan'Ra is a highborn noble house directly under the Royal family. They provide servants, specialists, artisans and... suiters to the other noble families whom request it throughout the Soul Society." Byakuya said, looking at the floor.

"Is that where your wife came from?" Uryū asked with no hint of humor in his face.

"No. Hisana was a peasant. However, before I married Hisana, I was already betrothed to that house's heir; Zaya Dajan'Ra." Byakuya said.

That earned him a round of gasps.

"That's her?" Nyruki reeled, cupping a hand over her mouth.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. The one holding a grudge." He said lowly.

"Wait a fucking second... You were supposed to marry someone else when you married Hisana?" Ichigo reeled.

"Yes! I was, but I left Zaya at the alter to be with Hisana. Ever since, Zaya has been holding a grudge and even went so far as to show up at Hisana's burial ceremony trying to bestow betrothal rights on me." Byakuya said as he hung his head in his hands with his elbows on his thighs.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, "You aren't joking."

"No. I am not." Byakuya said, lifting his head.

"Why did she try so hard to marry you?" Uryū asked.

"If our union had come to pass and an heir born, then the Dejan'Ra house would have ascended into a position that would put them within reach of the royal throne should something happen to the Soul King. Since I abandoned that union, it halted the house's ascension and she was furious about it." Byakuya explained.

"Why didn't she just try to marry someone from one of the other clans?" Orihime asked with clear shock.

"The Kuchiki clan is the only one with an eligible bachelor. All the other clan heads from the four great houses are female. I'm the only male." Byakuya said with a heavy sigh that was nearly a groan.

"So you were her only option." Nyruki said softly.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. And still am I'm afraid."

Nyruki gasped, "Your clan elders haven't-"

"No, not yet, but they fear that I will never move on and take a new wife. They have been discussing the option of arranging the marriage again with the hope of her and I baring an heir, but what they fail to realize is that any child of her and I would bare the Dejan'Ra name, not the Kuchiki name." This time, Byakuya groaned.

"Why?" Uryū asked with wide eyes.

"Because the Dejan'Ra is of higher standing than the Kuchiki clan. If Zaya and I were to wed, I would be forced to assume her name and the Kuchiki clan would be assimilated into the Dejan'Ra." Byakuya said.

"What would happen then?" Nyruki asked.

Byakuya shook his head, "Every asset under Kuchiki control would be seized by the Dejan'Ra. The Great Library would be closed to the public and my estate would most likely be gutted and sold. All familiars and servants would either be kicked out, or, knowing Zaya, she would have them all beheaded, but when it comes to Rukia... I'm not sure what Zaya would do."

"Why? Wouldn't Rukia just be assimilated into the Dejan'Ra like you would be?" Orihime asked with big worried eyes.

"That's one possibility, yes, but Rukia is a Kuchiki by name only. She is not of Kuchiki blood. My grandfather and I adopted her a year after Hisana's death. She's my sister-in-law and if Zaya really, truly wanted to, she could have Rukia put to death, which I fear would be the case should a marriage be arranged." Byakuya explained.

"Is this Zaya bitch that cold?" Grimmjow asked with an arced brow.

"Yes. She would do it out of sheer spite. Since Hisana and Rukia are blood sisters, and it was Hisana whom I chose over her, Zaya would have Rukia executed simply to make the statement that I should have shown up to the ceremony." Byakuya groaned.

"That isn't good." Chad said lowly.

"No, it isn't. I will admit that I married Hisana for more than just love. While love was the main cause for our union, I married Hisana to keep Zaya from taking over the clan." Byakuya said, leaning back into the couch and gripping his water bottle tight enough in both hands that the plastic crinkled.

"And there would be no way you would maintain control because of her social standing?" Uryū asked, pushing up his glasses.

Byakuya shook his head, "No. For thousands of years, the Dejan'Ra has always had female clan heads. If a son is born, then a female must be produced at all costs and all too often, the son is discarded. It is taboo for a male to head their clan. All husbands taken are kept as consorts and treated like porcelain dolls."

"How do you know all this if you ditched the bitch?" Maddock asked, having rather enjoyed just sitting back, sipping his cocktail and listening.

"I did the research after being told that a marriage between Zaya and I had been arranged. My clan elders told me specifically not to inquire, that they were doing this for the good of the clan. At the time they arranged the marriage, the Kuchiki name had been sullied by my uncle's actions and the clan elders feared that if left unchecked, the Kuchiki house would fall. They arranged the marriage with the hope of stabilizing my house." Byakuya said.

"You inquired anyways didn't you." Nyruki said.

"Yes. I went to the Great Library and assigned a pair of familiars to gather any and all information cultivated on the Dejan'Ra. By the time I was done reading, I was mortified and resolved myself that I would do anything and everything to keep the Kuchiki clan out of Dejan'Ra hands." Byakuya said, taking a strong gulp of water to wet his mouth and throat.

"That's pretty heavy, Byakuya. What's gonna happen if we show up at this chick's doorstep?" Ichigo asked.

"I cannot answer that, Ichigo Kurosaki. Zaya is a tremendously vengeful and spiteful woman. If we arrive at her palace, it could get very ugly, very quickly." Byakuya said.

The group fell into silence as they regarded each other, with only Maddock sitting with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be enjoying the noble's story far too much and had even gone to mix himself another cocktail to enjoy while he listened.

Byakuya, for some form of solitude, had lolled his head back against the couch to stare up at the black ceiling. His heart had resumed its fast pace and his stomach rolled with nerves. He didn't want to get anywhere near Dejan'Ra territory and he would gladly pay a moderate fortune _not_ to see her. Because of his past actions, he had put the relationship between the Dejan'Ra and Kuchiki on ice, effectively putting them at odds and bordering the two clans in an all out feud. But it was because of his actions that the Kuchiki clan was still around and maintaining a firm hold on its standing as one of the four great noble houses. He simply didn't know what to do, only what to expect.

"You gonna be ok, Captain?" Nyruki asked as she took the water bottle from his hands that was in danger of tipping and spilling all over the place.

Byakuya sighed and lifted his head, "Yes. If this is something we have to do, than I have no place to argue. I will face Zaya if that means finding and killing this Overlorde."

"Right. To the Soul Society we go." Ichigo said, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"Unfortunately, Ichigo Kurosaki, we cannot travel via the Soul Society. It is highly likely that Nyruki and I are wanted by Central 46. We took off without authorization just after they had issued an order regarding Nyruki's power, by which if she did not complete, than her Zanpakutō would be destroyed." Byakuya said, shaking his head.

Ichigo scratched his neck, "So how do you expect to get there then?"

"You're traveling via the World of the Living. When you get to the States, get in touch with one of my guys there who runs the Juice club in San Fransisco. He'll get you to a Senkaimon you can use to get into Dejan'Ra territory. That's where Overlorde is hanging out." Maddock interjected as he shot back his second cocktail and set the glass down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, that ain't gonna work. I don't have a passport." Ichigo cringed.

"Neither do I." Orihime pouted.

"I do." Chad said simply.

"As do I." Uryū said, halfway raising a hand.

"That leaves the Arrancars, and you two." Maddock said, crossing his arms.

Byakuya sucked in a long, unbroken breath and rubbed his neck with both hands. This impromptu trip was turning into an expensive one.

"Is there, perhaps, a way you can help in that regard?" Byakuya asked, looking up from the floor to look at Maddock.

"Sure. $10,000 and two days, I can have six sets of papers ready for ya." Maddock said flatly.

"Unfortunately, we need them sooner rather than later. $15,000 and you have them ready tomorrow." Byakuya said just as flatly.

Maddock lowly laughed, "You got it. Tomorrow it is. I'll even book the tickets for everyone and have my guys set ya up a crash pad on the other end."

"Very well. Cash, or Kan?" Byakuya asked.

"Either. Though, if it's Kan, the total is gonna go up since my exchanger takes a percentage." Maddock grimaced.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he reached for his jacket and rummaged through the pockets, pulling two more rolled bundles of cash. No wonder he had chosen to wear looser fitting clothes.

"$15,000 cash." Byakuya said as he tossed the rolls to Maddock that he caught against his broad chest.

"Pleasure doing business, Pretty Boy." Maddock grinned, handing the rolls to Kleary for him to begin counting.

"Holy shit, Byakuya! How much cash are you walking around with?" Ichigo gaped at the sheer amount of money the noble was carrying around.

"I determined cash was going to be beneficial to have, so I exchanged a healthy amount with Urahara. As it turns out, my decision was correct." Byakuya said as he put on the zip up and lightweight jacket again. He was still a bit warm so he had to resist the urge to take them right back off.

"Smart man," Maddock stood, "As promised, Pretty Boy, I'll have the package done. You can pick it up tomorrow evening... Now out. Thanks for juicing my club." He added as he scooped up the empty glass from the coffee table.

Byakuya softly glared at the Arrancar before holding out his hand to help Nyruki up, knowing she was still a bit wobbly on her feet because frankly, so was he. She took it and he hoisted her up without trouble, where everyone stood and started for the door to follow Kleary as they were escorted out. He had taken them all the way back to the front door where the sentry took back the entrance bracelets from the humans and showed them out.

It had gotten far later than any had thought, as it was now firmly into the early morning am. The other nightclubs were winding down for the night as the group walked by.

Nyruki paid zero mind to anyone around her, simply walking in silence next to Byakuya and gripping onto his arm for stability with each step. She could still feel the affects of the drug swimming around in her head, and the wide array of colors outside still seemed to blend into each other. She was happy that she still had her wits, but her reactions were slowed and a bit erratic. She very much wanted to get back to Urahara's and rest.

Not a single word was spoke as the group went back to drop off Grimmjow and Neliel at their apartment with the promise that they would meet back up the next afternoon. A few goodnights were exchanged before the rest headed back to Urahara's.

With Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime and Chad on their way back to their homes for the night, Byakuya lead Nyruki to their room and dropped onto his futon as if he had just fallen over.

"You ok, Captain?" Nyruki asked a bit lazily as she fell down onto her futon three feet from his.

"I still feel... odd." He said as he shed his jacket and zip up and tossed them aside haphazardly.

"Me too," She kicked off her shoes, "I... I could feel everything. It was almost like I was in your head." She said, wrapping her arms around her pillow.

"That's what resonating does. It's two spiritual energies that fall into sync with each other and opens up a whole new level of perception. Not everyone is blessed with it." Byakuya sighed, simply laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling with arms spread eagle.

Nyruki buried her face in her pillow for a moment before she rolled onto her side and rested her head in her hand. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. There was no forgetting the sensation of feeling his being so astutely, in that moment, feeling his thoughts, his emotions, his actions. It was far more intimate than she had thought and a small part of her felt like she invaded him.

She didn't know, however, that he was feeling the same.

"Nyruki?" He said softly, lolling his head to look at her.

She shifted her eyes up from the floor to capture his at the calling of her name.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped." Byakuya said softly, but remained perfectly still.

"I can't get mad. You were high." She said with an airy smile.

"So were you. I want to make sure that you don't feel as if I invaded you. I have never experienced Juice before and was unaware of its affects." Byakuya sighed.

Nyruki couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across her lips. He was so worried about her, that much was very clear and she didn't need the Juice in order to tell. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

With her smile widening, she reached out and grasped his hand that immediately curled around hers.

"You didn't. I chose to do that." She said as she softly exhaled.

"May I ask why you chose to?" Byakuya asked.

Nyruki's smile slowly died, "Because we needed the information."

He knew that was not her true answer.

"What's the real reason?" He asked, keeping his eyes soft and locked on hers.

Her smile was completely gone, "Because I wanted to feel what it was like to be so close to someone and not feel fear."

His hand tightened around hers, "You needed the drug to do that?"

Nyruki shrugged, "It's a place to start. I still can't bring myself to... not fear being close."

"Have you felt fear the other times we've... been close?" He asked with the soft pang in his stomach that he may not want to hear her answer.

Nyruki began to chew on her bottom lip, "It's always been there. I've just chosen to ignore it."

Curse that painful ache that erupted in his chest.

"Nyruki-" He exhaled.

"It's ok... Really. It's just something I'll have to live with. I'm damaged goods, Captain." She said.

Byakuya couldn't hear it as he softly tugged her hand, pulling her to him that she didn't refuse. She never fought his actions, never resisted. She always flinched, or hesitated, or took on one of her nervous ticks like picking at her fingernails, or chewing on her bottom lip. It was hard for him to know where is boundaries were simply because she never drew the lines.

However, when she came to lay next to him, her arms were the first to embrace him and her face softly rested against his chest. She still felt warm, so warm, and all he wanted was to keep that warmth close. His arms pulled her to him and one had snaked its way beneath her head and bent to lace his fingers into her hair.

"So long as I am near, Nyruki, you will never know that fear." He whispered to her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"There may be no way to change it." She whispered back.

Byakuya released his hold on her just enough for her to look up from his chest and into his eyes. He hated to hear that she was willing to accept that fear, and it pained him to know that, should he continue, he may never be able to rid her of it. That didn't mean he wouldn't try.

He softly rested his hand along her jaw as he leaned his head down and with the softest of touches, brushed his lips against hers. The slowness of the kiss was enough to allow him to sense more than just the heat against his lips, but her reaction to it as well, as all previous times their kisses have been bruising and too firm to allow for him to concentrate on anything else. He could feel her muscles go taut, but not so much so where she was frozen solid. It was enough however, to fight should she need to.

Even with him, she was ready to defend herself.

He broke their slow kiss, brushing his thumb along her jaw as he held her gaze with only the barest of space between them, just being enough to see her clearly.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, continuing to brush his thumb along her cheek.

Nyruki nodded as her hand drifted up his chest to softly rest her fingertips along his jaw.

Still holding her gaze, the hand that rested against her jaw slowly, deliberately, began to trail down her neck as if he was touching a flower petal. He only blinked his eyes when he needed to, worried that if he did, he would miss her reaction. He wanted to see her react to him, to his touch. He wanted to know just how much she feared and he wanted to know where the lines were drawn.

His hand drifted down her neck, slowly, buying him time to see her react. She never moved. His hand turned to drift over her shoulder, again, with no reaction. It floated down her arm, no reaction, before it changed its course to her side, below her breasts but still, she easily held his gaze. His hand continued down, over her ribs, over her waist, trailing over her hips, all met with no reaction. That was until his hand turned backwards and started to float over her backside.

The moment his fingers grazed over her bottom, she flinched, instantly going rigid and her breath instantly caught in her throat. Her eyes turned away from his and she sunk back into herself and all while this was going on, he had retrieved his hand and placed it back into safety along her jaw.

"It's ok... It's alright... You're ok." He whispered, softly placing another kiss to her forehead.

Nyruki blew out her tense breath, but kept her eyes closed, "I know... I really tried."

"Don't try. I just want you to react normally. I will not overstep my bounds." He said, still whispering as he rested his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes that finally opened to meet his.

"I know... It's just gonna take time." Nyruki sighed, letting her fingers brush the length of his jaw.

"Time is something we have. You will know what it means to feel safe in the arms of another, Nyruki. That, I promise you." He said, gently gripping the nape of her neck.

"All I want is to know what it means to feel safe in the arms of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Despite the early hour, Byakuya had slept well enough to feel rested. He had finally drifted off to sleep around 2am, and had awoken of his own volition at 6:30. It was only a little over four hours, but he felt as if he had slept from dusk till dawn.

Now, he simply lay on his futon, on his side, with his head resting against his hand and his eyes softly studying the sleeping face of Nyruki three feet away. She had wished to sleep on her own futon, and he had allowed it without even a second thought, but she had done so while still clutching his hand. She wanted the simple reminder that he was there while she slept and that was perfectly alright with him.

He heard the soft shuffle of bare feet outside their room and he figured that actually wresting himself from his futon was a good idea. He carefully slipped his hand free of Nyruki's and sat up, taking a minute to stretch before he rose and plucked the robe from the coat stand next to the door. He gathered his clothes from the previous day and carried them from the room, shutting the door with the softest of clicks before going to the dining room.

"Ah... Good morning, Kuchiki." Urahara smiled far too widely considering the hour.

"Good morning," Byakuya said quietly, smelling the bitter, almost burnt aroma from the dark black liquid the shop owner was sipping, "What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's coffee. Would you like a cup?" Urahara asked as he motioned to Tessai to bring another cup.

"It smells... burnt." Byakuya huffed as he sat down and placed his bundled clothes next to him.

"It's a dark roast. I recommend using creamer your first time." Urahara smiled.

"I see... Is it possible to wash my clothes before I dress for the day?" Byakuya asked, very much not wanting to put the sweat soiled clothes back on.

"Of course. Tessai will get it started once he gets back." Urahara said as he took a sip of his coffee that was sending a plume of dark roast scented steam into the air.

After a few minutes, Tessai returned with a small tray, heavy with a couple of cups, a coffee pot and a few smaller pour jars with creamer and a small bowl of sugar. He set it down on the table and poured the bitter black liquid into the cup before pouring some thick white creamer and dropping in two cubes of sugar.

"Tessai, I hate to bother you so early, but could you throw Kuchiki's clothes into the wash?" Urahara asked with another sip.

Tessai just nodded as he set the cup and saucer down in front of Byakuya with a spoon before he scooped up the clothes and vanished through the sliding door.

Byakuya inhaled deeply with air that was flooded with the aroma of the dark roast coffee drink, but this time, it was tinted with a hint of warm sugar. He picked up the spoon and stirred his drink to make sure the cubes had dissolved before taking the plunge and bringing the cup to his lips.

The piping hot brew hit his tongue and it immediately erupted with the bitter flavor, masked with the taste of cream and sugar. But the bitterness smelt worse than it tasted. It was far less so and the sugar lingered a bit too long for his liking. He almost preferred to try the drink black.

"The sugar lingers too long." Byakuya said, setting down the cup and rubbing his tongue against the roof on his mouth to scrape off the sugar.

"Oh? You're more than welcome to try it straight." Urahara said.

Byakuya slid the cup away and picked up an empty one from the tray where he poured it full with untainted black brew and took a sip.

This time, he got the full flavor and though it lingered on his tongue, the straight roasted flavor was there, unmasked and easily detected. It was actually quite pleasant.

"It is far better black." Byakuya said, taking another, bigger sip and allowing it to simmer on his tongue.

"Not many can handle it black. I didn't figure you a coffee man." Urahara said, refilling his cup.

"I'm not. I will not be bringing any of this back with me when I return to the Soul Society." Byakuya said simply.

"Too bad... Well, if you ever find yourself wanting some, you know who to get in touch with." Urahara said with a raise of his cup.

"Right." Byakuya grumbled, but decided to enjoy the coffee and the quiet of the morning.

Urahara soon rose to his feet and went to the front of this store, returning to the dining room with a rolled up paper that was wrapped in plastic. He sat back down and immediately pulled a section to read before tossing the rest to Byakuya across the table.

"There's just something about going through the morning paper that soothes the soul." Urahara said as he folded the section into a manageable square and began to read.

Byakuya eyeballed the paper for a moment before picking it up and scanning over a couple headlines until one caught his eye in the international section.

 _ **Missing Hikers' Clothes Found In Ash!**_

Byakuya's brows furrowed as he read the article, sipping his coffee periodically. The article spoke of a small group of hikers that had mysteriously disappeared the week prior, and only just yesterday, their clothes had been found. What had caused Byakuya to actually read the article in its entirety, was the fact that their clothes had been found amongst piles of fine ash.

The article also spoke of where the clothes had been found, being in the surrounding hills of Napa Valley outside of San Fransisco.

"Hmm." Byakuya hummed, sipping his coffee as he continued reading.

"Find something interesting?" Urahara asked without looking up from his section.

"Apparently, Maddock del Soledad was correct in his research. It appears Overlorde is spending his time in... California." Byakuya said, tilting his head as he read the name of the state.

"Ooo... I've been. Yoruichi and I took a Summer trip there about twenty years ago. They have nice wine." Urahara said, still never looking up from his paper.

"Unfortunately, this is not a recreational trip." Byakuya said as he flipped the page to find a decent sized crossword puzzle that caught his eye.

"You might as well take the time out. You're already on the lamb. Why not enjoy it." Urahara said as he slid a pen across the table before Byakuya could ask for it.

"Enjoy what?" Asked Nyruki as she quietly stepped into the room and shut the door.

Byakuya sipped his coffee and picked up the pen, "Urahara is suggesting we take some time to... sightsee on this upcoming trip."

"Why can't we?" Nyruki asked as she sat down next to him.

"Because this isn't a pleasure trip, Nyruki. We are going with the specific goal of killing this Overlorde." Byakuya said as he wrote in the answer to the first clue.

"Doesn't mean we can't check things out for a couple days before we do." Nyruki pouted and crossed her arms.

"And just how would that look to everyone else? The Captain of Squad 6 and one of his subordinates taking a sudden pleasure trip to the World of the Living." Byakuya said, moving on to the next clue on the expansive list.

"I bet everyone already knows we took off." Nyruki shrugged.

"I'd imagine so. I told one of them specifically." Byakuya said.

That earned him a glare, "What?"

"Before I met with you at the Senkaimon, I had written a letter to Renji with a short explanation as to why we left. I tasked he and Captain Ukitake with the job of smoothing things over before we return." Byakuya said with a sip and another answer on the crossword.

"Think they can do it?" Nyruki asked as her eyes turned down at the crossword and began to scan over it.

"I do." He said simply.

However, Nyruki didn't hear it as she looked at the answers he had already written and one such answer, caught her eye and bugged her to no end.

"Six down is wrong." She said, tilting her head and leaning closer to get a better look, which brought her shoulder in contact with his.

"Pardon?" Byakuya's brows furrowed as he leaned back a bit from her barging in to look at the crossword and not wanting to spill his coffee.

"Six down is wrong. The answer is fringe, not cherry." She said, pointing at the offending word.

"But it fits. A flowering tree in Spring. A cherry tree is one such tree that blossoms in spring." Byakuya argued as he shot her a mock sneer.

"But look at six across. A sly animal. The answer is Fox. If you put cherry there, than you get cox, which isn't an animal. That makes the answer fringe." Nyruki snickered as she took the pen from his hand and corrected it before he could argue further.

Byakuya glared, "But cherry is correct."

"Well, yeah. A cherry tree is a flowering tree in Spring, but it doesn't work with the other clues. The answer is fringe." Nyruki softly laughed.

"She's right, Kuchiki. A fringe tree is another flowering tree in Spring." Urahara said, hiding his laugh behind his paper.

"Don't help her, Urahara." Byakuya glared, "Wait... How do you know how to work a crossword if you've never been to the World of the Living?" He asked, turning that glare towards her.

"Papa." Nyruki smiled.

"Ah. Now it makes sense. He has always been one for puzzles." Byakuya said as he plucked his pen back from her hand.

"Did I hurt your feelings, Captain?" Nyruki chuckled.

"No... Just my pride."

Nyruki giggled right along with Urahara as Byakuya rolled his eyes and shook his head, but ultimately returned to his puzzle.

Tessai soon returned with a pot of fresh tea and set it down next to the coffee. Nyruki helped herself as the occupants of Urahara Shop slowly began to stir. The two children arrived the moment Tessai brought in the large bowl of rice, with Jinta hulking another massive watermelon that all swore weighed the same as he did. Ururu wasted no time in starting to play with Nyruki's hair and after a cup of tea, her curiosity had grown too much regarding Byakuya's black drink and tried a sip from his cup.

She very much didn't like it.

The table chuckled, including Byakuya, as Nyruki faux gagged and tried to scrape the taste from her tongue. Only a fresh cup of tea and some rice with coconut milk were able to somewhat relieve her of the bitterness.

They had settled in to have some breakfast as the day aged into mid morning with no one really in a hurry to get on with whatever they had planned. Byakuya and Nyruki were left waiting so instead of moving from the table when they had finished eating, they settled into finishing the crossword.

As Byakuya and Nyruki bickered about another answer, the small phone on the table nearby rang, silencing their arguing as Urahara leaned over and answered it.

"Urahara's Shop. Sweets for the Soul. How can I help you?" He answered without skipping a beat.

A muffled voice could be heard from the other end, but it wasn't clear enough for anyone else to pick up.

"Oh really?... Oh my... I see... Yes, we're all here. Come on over and I'm sure you all can formulate a plan... Alright... Uh huh... Goodbye." Urahara said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Nyruki asked, plucking the pen from Byakuya's hand while he wasn't looking in order to fix an answer she was positive needed fixing.

"That was Ichigo. He and his friends are on their way over. It appears that Maddock finished the package sooner rather than later, due to the time of your flight." Urahara said as he settled back down at the table.

"What time?" Byakuya asked.

"Your flight is wheels up at 11:45 tonight." Urahara said simply.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Nyruki said as she fixed the answer right under Byakuya's nose.

"You'll have to be at the airport by supper time." Urahara said flatly.

"Pardon me? What for? Why so early?" Byakuya asked, arcing a brow.

"Ooo... You've never flown in the human world." Urahara mumbled, hiding his face behind his fan with big shadowed eyes.

"That seems grossly inefficient." Byakuya grumbled, finally turning his eyes back to the crossword and snatching the pen from Nyruki before she could do anymore damage.

"You have no idea." Urahara chuckled.

The group settled back into doing their own things. Tessai had stepped out to finish a few chores while the children did the dishes and cleaned up the devastation from their meal. Urahara continued to read and giggle at his section of paper while Byakuya and Nyruki continued to bicker about crossword answers.

The morning was bliss until Ichigo and friends arrived.

"Yo! We're here!" Called Ichigo from the front of the store.

"We're back here!" Urahara called back without taking his eyes off the paper.

It only took a minute for the group to file into the dining room and find seats. What caught Byakuya's eyes however, was the silver briefcase he was carrying that the teenager set down on the table.

"Is that it?" Byakuya asked as he pushed the now finished crossword away from him. It had been a dead heat for who knew more answers. They each had the same amount of writing on the page.

"Yeah. Maddock finished it fast because of our flight time. Did Urahara tell you what time we're leaving?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. What all do Nyruki and I need to do to prepare for this... flight."

"As neither of you have flown internationally, I'll answer that." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses.

"Proceed." Byakuya said flatly.

"We'll need to be at the airport early, most likely somewhere around supper time. We can get something to eat there while we wait to board, but on our way to our gate, we'll be extensively screened and searched." Uryū explained.

"Searched? Why?" Nyruki asked with a soft gulp.

"Airport security is outrageous. Passengers aren't allowed to bring a laundry list of items with them on the plane. Not even fingernail clippers are allowed." Uryū said.

"I see." Byakuya said with a mild furrowing in his brow.

"All luggage you pack will also be checked and you can only bring small carry-ons that can fit beneath the passenger seats. As this is a long flight, I recommend bringing something to entertain yourselves for eleven hours, or try to sleep." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses again.

"Did you just say eleven hours?" Nyruki gasped.

"Yes. We have an ocean to cross." Uryū said.

"I've never been on a plane. I'm rather excited!" Orihime said with a wide smile.

"Have you never left the country, Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime shook her head, "No. I've always wanted to though." She continued to smile.

"I haven't been on a flight that long since I was little." Chad gruffed.

"You were little?" Ichigo deadpanned.

Byakuya ignored the playful banter as he reached for the briefcase and popped it open, revealing several manila envelopes. He took out an envelop and pulled out its contents which consisted of a passport, an additional ID, a small stack of American currency and a plane ticket. He opened the passport to find the photo, which was of him, with a stone dead expression and next to it was his basic information; height, weight, hair and eye color, etc. It was all accurate.

"He used our real names?" Byakuya asked as he scanned over the plane ticket.

"Why not? It's not like you have anything to hide other than that you're not exactly human." Ichigo shrugged.

"I suppose. Have you been able to clear this with your father, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked as he slipped his documents back into the envelop.

"Yeah, but I've still gotta pack." Ichigo nodded.

"It would appear doing so earlier rather than later would be in our best interests." Byakuya said, putting his envelop back into the briefcase and closing it.

"Then we should go and meet back here. I hate to ask, but can we get a ride to the airport, Urahara?" Uryū asked.

"Sure. It'll be a tight fit in the van, but we'll make do." Urahara nodded.

"Your support is greatly appreciated, Urahara. If we were to return to the Soul Society, we would surely be detained and questioned as to why we left. This way allows us a certain... freedom to finish our business so we at least have something to show for our disappearance." Byakuya said.

Urahara waved his fan, "It's perfectly alright, Kuchiki. Makes me feel wanted." He grinned.

Byakuya nodded, "Than let us break and prepare for this journey."

Ichigo and company all rose to their feet and filed out of the dining room, leaving the briefcase behind on the table. With the morning on the verge of turning into afternoon, Byakuya knew it was time to get ready, as they simply did not have the luxury of putting it off any longer. They had a long way to go and a long way until they were finished.

* * *

The van ride to the airport was cramped and uncomfortable, with nine people, plus their luggage crammed into the confined space. There was absolutely no elbow room and it had been so tight that it was more comfortable having his arm over Nyruki's shoulders, if at all to give them some breathing room.

The evening had settled in nicely and Urahara had dropped them off at the bustling airport and said goodbye before driving off, leaving the group of eight, standing on the curb with a small mountain's worth of luggage beside them.

"Did you have to bring so much, Inoue?" Ichigo gaped at the large suitcase, plus a backpack and a purse she had brought.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I planned for everything." Orihime beamed as she threaded her arms through the straps on her backpack.

"Did you bother to check the weather?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd rather be prepared." Orihime said with a curt nod and crossed her arms while she stuck out her tongue at him.

"We better get checked in and start going through security. It's busy here this evening." Uryū said, picking up his small suitcase off the pile and slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

"You people are seriously cattle if this, somehow, makes sense." Grimmjow grumbled as he picked up his smaller bag.

"Commercial flights are a billion dollar business. The more people, the more money." Uryū said evenly as he started for the large glass and automated doors.

The rest of the group gathered their belongings and followed suit.

The inside of the airport was loaded with people of all nationalities, coming and going at all hours of every day. It wasn't too packed to cause the group to have a hard time navigating, but there was enough to make the security line daunting. The massive ceiling high overhead was covered with art and lights that reflected off the shined floor. It was clear that the structure itself was built to please the eye, which told Byakuya that the experience of flying was a less than satisfying one.

"We will follow your lead, Uryū." Byakuya said, having only packed a small gym bag with a spare set of clothes that Ichigo had brought for him.

Uryū nodded as he lead the group to their indicated counter for their airline. They stood in the small line, but even with only three groups in front of them, they still had to wait a half an hour.

When it was finally their turn, the entire group moved up to the counter and followed the woman's instructions. They placed the bags that would be checked on the scales, one at a time, to be weighed and tagged with their destination marker. Their passports and plane tickets were checked in and they were given their boarding passes and told to head through security and then onto their indicated gate.

The whole process took nearly a half hour in and of itself.

Without the burden of their luggage, the group wound through the crowd with a much easier time and reached the security line which caused all to softly groan.

"This is a zoo." Byakuya sighed, still clutching his small gym bag since he was told he could carry it on instead of check it.

"It always is. And it's twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses while his other hand clutched his backpack.

"An establishment that never sleeps." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow slung his arm over Neliel's shoulders as a group of young teenage boys walked by and eyeballed her, "What are we gonna have to do for this? What're those clowns lookin' for?" He grumbled.

"Well, you're going to remove your shoes, belts, anything in your pockets, jackets and set your carry-ons in the trays to be x-rayed. Then, you're going to step through that metal detector and hope it doesn't go off." Uryū said flatly.

"We're gonna have to strip?" Nyruki gaped.

"No, no. Nothing like that. They'll tell you. Just watch the people in front of us. You'll get the idea." Uryū said.

Nyruki softly sighed as she glanced up at Byakuya, whom returned her gaze with an equally as soft, but reassuring smile. It helped to ease the uneasiness of what they were doing, the uncertainty of what, exactly, to expect. She guessed her uneasiness was showing, because Byakuya's fingers subtly and gently slipped between hers and it served to keep her grounded as they waited.

They waited and shuffled forward every time the daunting line allowed for it. It took a solid hour for them to reach the front of the line where it was finally their turn to be screened.

The carry-ons were placed into the bins to be x-rayed along with shoes, belts and pocket contents. Their boarding passes were placed amongst their belongings and one, by one, by one, each made it through security without a problem, save for the displeased sneer across Grimmjow's face as a security agent made him stick his arms out to scan him with a wand.

With Nyruki the last to be let through, she gathered her things and put her shoes back on, but when she caught up to the group waiting just a few steps away, she got a real sense of just how complex and how spectacular the airport actually was.

Where it was a bit intimidating up front, on the other side of security, it was like they had entered into an entirely indoor city. There were dozens of restaurants, shops, kiosks, newsstands and full on stores, all of them bustling with customers looking to kill time before their flights. Airport employees drove small electric powered carts like taxis, helping those whom needed assistance and emptying the army of trashcans that served to help keep the airport clean. There were small historical exhibits dotted along the concourses and several had enclosed glass display cases with artifacts and trinkets that caught peoples' eye. No matter where they looked, swooping lights, paintings and murals covered the walls, adding so much color that it felt as if they had stepped into an art gallery.

"Wow." Nyruki exhaled, unable to take her eyes away from the vastness.

"This is amazing! Look at it all!" Orihime beamed, clutching onto Neliel's arm whom was matching her enthusiasm.

"Perhaps I judged this establishment too soon." Byakuya said as he slipped his hand back into Nyruki's.

"Pretty spectacular isn't it? The airport not only serves as a hub of travel, but a hub in general. People from all over the world are gathered here, all on their way to somewhere on this planet for some reason." Uryū said with a slight smile.

"Still makes you cattle for bein' shuffled around like this." Grimmjow huffed.

It earned him a playful jab to his side from Neliel.

With a low laugh, Uryū checked his watch, "We have a while to kill, so shall we consider something to have for dinner?" He made the offer.

However, none in the group had any idea what to decide, as there were that many choices from all over the world. That was until Nyruki's nose picked up the feisty scent of something spicy and delicious.

"I want whatever that smell is." Nyruki said, inhaling deeply to fill her nose with the delicious aroma.

Byakuya drew in an equally long breath and smelt that same spice, the scent of chili powder and saffron and it made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"I agree. Whatever that belongs to is where we go." He said, tightening his grip on Nyruki's hand a bit more.

The group sniffed and looked around for something that matched the scent invading their noses, and they found it in the form of a Thai restaurant a few restaurants down.

They only had to wait a few minutes for their table to be set up, but soon, the cute little hostess arrived and led them to their table with a welcoming smile.

"I'm just gonna order whatever I smell. This smells so good." Nyruki gushed, unable to stop looking around. There was so much to take in.

"I would prefer something with some heat." Byakuya said, sitting next to her on the long bench side of their conjoined table.

"You a spice man, Pretty Boy?" Grimmjow asked, of course, sitting next to Neliel.

"My name is not Pretty Boy. You may refer to me as Byakuya since I am here outside of official business." Byakuya said, having released Nyruki's hand to scan through the menu.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Pretty Boy fits better."

"It will also earn you a solid ass whopping should you persist in calling me as such." Byakuya said, flicking his eyes up from the menu to glare.

"Oh relax! I'll make my way around to it. Still a bit on edge with you people." Grimmjow said, throwing an arm around Neliel's shoulders.

"I understand." Byakuya said evenly.

"You never answered my question." Grimmjow said after a moment.

"Yes, I prefer spicy foods. I enjoy the sensation of the heat on my tongue." Byakuya said, still scanning over the menu and looking for anything hot, preferably the hottest.

"You keep talkin' like it's sex and you're gonna make everyone horny." Grimmjow smirked.

"Grimmy! Behave!" Neliel chided him without actually yelling.

Grimmjow shrugged, "What? Tell me I'm wrong? He talks like he lives in one of those damn romance novels you like, Nelly!"

"He's always talked like that. It's the upbringing." Ichigo snickered.

"I find it rather elegant." Uryū said simply, pushing his glasses up a bit higher than normal so he could read the menu without looking over the top of his frames.

"Thank you, Uryū." Byakuya said.

"I kind of like the fact that he swears out of the blue. You never know it's coming." Chad shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with how he talks. At least he uses the language properly." Orihime said, sitting across from Ichigo.

"Are my speech habits truly the subject of conversation? Can't we discuss... oh, perhaps the purpose of this trip and the fact that we are about to willingly walk right into the crosshairs of a woman I pissed off fifty-five years ago?" Byakuya said, setting down his menu to glare at the group.

"Yeah, lets talk about that. That's way more entertainin'." Grimmjow laughed.

"I don't find it humorous at all." Byakuya said, returning to the menu.

"How can you not? I'll put it in my own words for you... You ditched this bitch at the alter and married some other broad. Granted it was for love, but you still did it to save your clan from bein' swallowed up by this psycho chick and prevented her clan from ascending into a dangerous position. And because of it, she's had this unrelenting and glorious grudge against you to the point where she tried to claim you before your wife's body was even cold. You can't make this shit up, man!" Grimmjow laughed out loud.

Byakuya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but Ichigo spoke.

"You make it sound like a sitcom, Grim." He said.

"It is! That's exactly what it is! I knew it sounded familiar!" Grimmjow laughed harder.

"I find the amount of amusement you're getting out of this a little disturbing, Grimmjow." Byakuya said with another sigh.

"And I will continue to laugh about this forever, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow snickered.

Byakuya, again, set down his menu, "Fine... If you insist on calling me that ridiculous name, than Pussy Cat it is."

Grimmjow's smirk vanished, "I'm not a cat."

"What is your Resurrección called again? Please refresh my memory." Byakuya said with little emotion, once again looking at the menu.

Grimmjow grumbled. "Pantera."

"Right... As in Spanish for Panther. Last I checked... Cat." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow crossed his arms, "And you fight with flowers."

"They are blades that reflect light to resemble the blossoms of the cherry tree, yes. I will not deny that." Byakuya said, finally deciding on what to order.

"Right. Flowers... Way to make pink look good there, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow said with the return of his amused smirk.

"Alright. Since we're taking stabs at each other-" Byakuya started, only to stop when their waitress arrived.

She went around the group and took each person's order with the promise to bring their ordered drinks as soon as she turned the table ticket in to the kitchen. She walked away with a smile and their conversation resumed where it had left off.

"Bring it, Pretty Boy. Give me your best shot. I survived Ichigo's bullshit, I can sure as hell survive yours." Grimmjow boasted.

"Oi! What bullshit? You're the one who insisted on getting into that palace wide brawl back in Los Noches!" Ichigo griped.

"And rightfully so! I wasn't about to lose to a kid." Grimmjow growled.

"And you still lost!" Ichigo shot back.

"Only because that asshole, Nnoitra, butted his ludicrously tall head into our business!"

"Speaking of... Why, in all the realms, did he decide that horrendous cowl looked good? With his height, it made him look like a spoon." Byakuya interjected.

The entire table started to laugh.

"Dude, you have no idea! He put that on when he got promoted to 5th Espada, saying it was like a crown. His whole plan was to add... whatever to it the higher he got, but he had no hope in even reaching any higher than that. Ulquiorra would've leveled him out before then." Grimmjow said, calming down from his laughter.

"But you defeated Ulquiorra. How come you didn't get promoted?" Orihime asked.

"I never beat him, I banished him for a little awhile. If I didn't, he would've destroyed me. I can actually fully admit that now, because damn... He was powerful." Grimmjow said as he tucked a piece of Neliel's hair behind her ear without looking.

"I hate to change the subject, but how did you two meet then? Was Neliel one of those Espada too?" Nyruki asked.

"Fuck yeah she was!" Grimmjow beamed.

"I was 3rd Espada for awhile until Nnoitra and Szayelaporro devised a plan to cast me out. Nnoitra hated me and idealized the thought of combat with no reason. Nnoitra injured me a great deal, and cast me out of Los Noches. I was injured so much, that I actually transformed into a child." Neliel explained in short as Grimmjow rested a hand on the nape of her neck.

"Really? Why?" Nyruki asked.

"I lost a great deal of my spiritual energy because of the wound in my head. It took quite some time to recover it." Neliel said as she smiled at Grimmjow.

"After Ichigo and everybody left Hueco Mundo, Nelly found me layin' in the sands in Los Noches. She was still just a little kid, but she helped patch me up." Grimmjow visibly shuttered.

Ichigo started to laugh, "She spit on you!"

Nyruki's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Neliel nodded, "Mmhmm. My saliva has some weak healing attributes, but it was enough to get Grimmy up and moving. We had to leave because the other, lower ranked Arrancar that were still there were starting to fight for dominance. We survived for awhile while Grimmy healed up, but we got ambushed by a dozen Arrancar right after I had relapsed into my child form and Grimmy got seriously hurt. That's when we fled and found our way to Karakura Town."

"That's when I found them. They dropped down into the park and Grimmjow was just bleeding all over the place and Nel was too small to carry him. I just couldn't say no to the tears so I hoisted that fat ass up and brought him to my place." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow scoffed, "I tried to fight him off, but it didn't work. I was in some pretty bad shape and still hadn't come out of my released form yet, which was actually not helping. Ichigo lugged me all the way to his pad and finally got me to come out of it."

"How?" Nyruki asked.

"There's a bit of a story there too." Grimmjow said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"After we got him to Ichi's house, he called Orihime to come over right away. Grimmy was starting to choke on his own blood and if we couldn't get him out of his released state, then we couldn't work on him because of his enhanced hierro." Neliel said with Grimmjow's hand moving from her neck to rest on her thigh.

"It was horrible. Grimmjow was trying so hard to fight, but the strength just wasn't there and he was only hurting himself more. Nel was finally able to calm him down enough because she was crying so hard and that's when Ichigo was able to make him come out of his released form." Orihime added.

"How did you do it?" Byakuya asked.

"I cut his Hollow hole. I had to, otherwise he was gonna bleed out. The moment I cut him, he just... went limp and his release form broke off. That's when Inoue did her thing and all we could do at that point was wait. Nel waited on the bed with him the entire time." Ichigo said, resting his arms on the table with interlocked fingers.

"She was in that kid form, but she was still there. I knew she was the whole time. When I finally woke... like-"

"two days later." Ichigo filled in.

"Yeah... When I finally woke up, Nel was the first thing I saw, but she had popped back into her adult form sometime before I opened my eyes." Grimmjow finished.

"Are you not able to control when you revert to a child?" Nyruki asked.

"No. It happens whenever it wants, but the episodes are happening less and less. My spiritual energy is leveling off finally so I should be staying like this indefinitely now." Neliel smiled.

"Thank the gods. There's been more than a few awkward moments. You have no idea how happy I am that those little surprises won't be happening anymore." Grimmjow shuttered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Nyruki cringed.

"Good. Don't. I'm still tryin' to forget it." Grimmjow feigned a gag.

Neliel chuckled, "They weren't my fault."

"Your timing was miserable. Nothing spells mood killer worse than your girl popping into a child in a puff of pink smoke." Grimmjow shuttered again.

The whole table lowly laughed as their small waitress, accompanied by another, arrived with arms laden with plates. Each meal made it to their respective orderers, and the drinks arrived to a round of thank yous and enjoys.

But as the waitresses left, the mere scent of Byakuya's supper began to make the table's eyes water.

"By Aizen's butterfly wings, Byakuya! My eyes are stinging from how hot that thing is!" Ichigo laughed with a quick rub to his eyes to press away the sting.

"Which is how I ordered it. This should be enjoyable." Byakuya said as he picked up his fork.

"What are you, Pretty Boy? A fire-breathing dragon? By the realms man!" Grimmjow laughed before digging into his meal.

"Afraid you can't stand the heat, Pussy Cat?" Byakuya goaded with a crooked smirk growing across his lips.

Grimmjow grinned wide, "Oh, I can take it, Pretty Boy."

"Than try your best, Pussy Cat. I will even give you the first taste. First to sweat, loses." Byakuya said.

"You're on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Byakuya was clueless how humans could accept their travel methods. He was quite literally stuffed into a giant metal tube with four-hundred other people, suspended by physics at 30,000 feet above the largest ocean on the planet and he couldn't see a damn thing out of the small, blacked out window.

After their meal, which Byakuya had won, their merry little group had simply sat and rather enjoyed themselves while they killed more time. They had become engrossed in their conversations and before any had known it, it was time to get to their departure gate.

They had arrived with plenty of time and were systematically filed onto the plane. Their tickets had been purchased for economy class, as those were the cheapest, and the group of eight had sat together on the left side of the plane, towards the front of their section.

Byakuya, Nyruki and Ichigo had taken the front row up against the bulkhead with Grimmjow, Neliel and Orihime behind them and Chad and Uryū behind them. It had taken a good hour for the passengers to finish boarding and finally, the massive jet had departed their gate and made its way to the runway.

That was five and a half hours ago.

Only halfway there and the hour atrociously late, Byakuya sat awake in the darkened plane, just staring off into nothingness while Nyruki slept against him. They had raised the armrest between them and he had shifted so a portion of his back was against the exterior bulkhead of the plane. His arm was wrapped around her while she lay in his lap and had curled her legs into herself to somehow make her 5'7 frame fit on her seat. Ichigo and the others had passed out long ago, intent to sleep away the eleven hour trip, with Grimmjow softly and airily snoring behind him while he cuddled with Neliel.

Most of the other passengers had chosen to sleep, and every now and again, a stewardess would walk by and offer him something to drink. Most of the time however, he refused, as he didn't want to move too much and risk waking Nyruki. The constant, steady drone of the four large jet engines made it impossible for peace and quiet, and the sound resonated through his head like an echo. Nothing he could do could make it go away, or to even lessen its impact on his brain, making it something he just had to try and ignore.

After having stayed perfectly still for more than an hour, holding Nyruki as comfortably as he could in his arms, his lower back was starting to hurt. He needed to adjust, but doing so would mean to risk waking her. He carefully adjusted his hips to come back around front and instantly relieved the ache in his lower back, still cradling her in his arms with a hand softly clutching hers. He leaned the seat back enough to somewhat recline and it helped even more to get comfortable for the continued long haul, but somehow, it was _that_ motion that stirred Nyruki from her slumber.

"You ok, Captain?" Nyruki asked drowsily as she opened her eyes in the pseudo darkness and looked up at him.

Byakuya nodded and softly sighed, "I am. Just trying to get comfortable. These seats are... less than so." He said, continuing to hold her against him so at least she was comfortable.

"Yeah, they are. But we'll be there soon... I hope." Nyruki offered him a soft, but tired smile as her hand tightened on his.

Byakuya huffed a short lived smile, "We are only about halfway there. We still have quite a ways to go." He said lowly.

Nyruki hummed, "That's not so bad." She drew in a deep breath and snuggled down into him.

"It would have been easier to travel via the Soul Society, but the moment we crossed into Dejan'Ra territory, we would have been met with problems." He said, brushing his thumb lightly over her temple as he cradled her.

"Closed borders?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. The Dejan'Ra do not like unsolicited visitors. This will actually grant us a backdoor as it where."

"Well, I'll just add that to the benefits of traveling like this then." She said with a sweet smile.

"What other benefits are there? Do enlighten me because so far, I'm trapped in a metal tube at 30,000 feet." He smiled down at her.

"This right here is pretty enjoyable." She said, tightening her hand on his a bit more and resting her head against his chest.

He smiled just a bit wider, "Alright. I'll give you that. Though I would prefer to be laying down as well."

Nyruki airily laughed, "I'll give you that."

Their eyes regarded each other for a short, somewhat silent moment, focusing through the semi darkness to at least get the idea that the other was looking into their eyes. She looked so sweet to him, laying in his arms with tired eyes, trapped in a metal tube at 30,000 feet. She was warm against him, but it was a pleasant warm, not like the stuffy heat that filled the cabin of the plane from being packed with four hundred people. It was a comfort having her there to help pass the marathon amount of time.

Nyruki's smile widened a bit before she snuggled into him one last time and closed her eyes and he sunk down into his seat and cradled her. There were still five hours to go of listening the jet engines drone on with their constant roar, pushing the massive jet through the air at 300 miles and hour. Five more hours of sitting there, trying to reach for sleep that always stood just out of reach. He closed his eyes anyways and rested his head against the bulkhead, trying to get at least some sleep to help pass the time, but it was a futile attempt.

The semblance of silence dragged on and on and on, each passing minute feeling like an hour in and of itself. There was no point in trying to watch out the window, as it was blacked out from the night sky outside. There was too much light, albeit ambient, but there was enough to make the only thing visible in the small portal window being that of his reflection.

"Kinda sucks huh?" Came a soft voice from his right and he knew immediately whom it was because he could see it in the window.

"It would be nice to be able to see out the window." Byakuya said, exhaling long and slow as he glanced to his right, leaving his head propped against the headrest.

Ichigo had awoken.

"Feels like we're missing something out there, like... we're missing a chance to see something no one else has." Ichigo said as he stretched his aching legs from sitting still for so long.

"You of all people have seen many things that no one else has had the pleasure of seeing." Byakuya said, his thumb still softly brushing against Nyruki's temple.

"Sure... This being one of them." Ichigo said with a lazy point to Nyruki, soundly sleeping and cradled in Byakuya's arms.

"I haven't told anyone. I would appreciate if you do the same." Byakuya said.

"I won't. You'll tell people whenever you're ready." Ichigo said as he slouched in his seat and massaged his stiffened neck.

"I appreciate that sentiment. I fear that, perhaps, this came too late." Byakuya said, deciding to look forward at the cabin bulkhead.

"Why? Your clan elders?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya nodded, "I fear so. I have tried to hold them off for as long as I can, but they have... expressed that they are concerned that I have yet to sire an heir. They fear that the Kuchiki bloodline will end with me if I don't before something happens."

"Why is it their decision? You're the clan head." Ichigo shrugged.

"I may be the head, but the clan elders are the advisors and should they deem it necessary, than their unanimous vote can overrule mine. It's to ensure that if something were to happen to the clan head, than the clan would maintain some semblance of leadership until a new clan head can emerge." Byakuya said, lolling his head back over to look at the teenager.

"Seems... old fashioned. They need to leave you alone and let you do your thing." Ichigo said with a long exhale.

"If it was only so easy." Byakuya said.

"Why can't it be? It's your life and your decision who you love and marry and have kids with. It's none of a bunch of old guys' business." Ichigo scoffed.

Byakuya couldn't stop the smile, "I envy your youthful ignorance, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "Youthful ignorance he says."

"We have all had youthful ignorance... Even I." Byakuya said.

"No kidding. Case and point being this little debacle with this Dejan'Ra clan." Ichigo said.

"That is true, though my actions did serve a purpose." Byakuya said as he turned his eyes down to watch Nyruki sleep.

"So you've said. Does Rukia know about all this? This Dejan'Ra stuff?" Ichigo asked as he stuck his legs out in front of him as far as the bulkhead would allow and crossed his ankles.

Byakuya turned his eyes back to Ichigo, "No. She doesn't need to know about it. This is my mistake, not hers."

"Do you regret it?"

"In part, yes. I do not regret marrying Hisana, nor do I regret abandoning the betrothal between Zaya and I. What I do regret, is that marrying Hisana because I loved her was not my sole motivation. It should have been and she more than deserved that." Byakuya said, looking back to Nyruki.

"Did she know?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya stayed silent for several moments, just watching Nyruki's eyes flutter beneath their lids and her eyelashes dance. She was dreaming.

"Yes. She knew." He finally said, looking up to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"And she still loved you, right?"

"Yes. She did."

"Then what's the problem?" Ichigo laced his fingers together behind his head.

Byakuya huffed a smile, "I suppose that's true. I wouldn't trade what time I was given with Hisana for the greatest power in all the realms. I truly, deeply loved her and when she got sick-" His voice trailed off.

"What did she come down with?" Ichigo asked.

However, Byakuya shook his head, "We never found out. She passed on too quickly. One day, she was searching every inch of the Rukongai for Rukia and the next, she could barely stand on her own. Even with the best physicians available, there was nothing I could do, but watch her fade," he briefly smiled, "I remember one day, a couple days before she died, she tried to get up and go search for Rukia, saying she remembered something and wanted to go check it out. She fought me a bit when I put her back to bed and the only reason she calmed down and agreed to rest was because I promised to go search myself." He said.

"Did you?"

Byakuya nodded, "I did. I went to the alleyway in the 78th District of the Southern Rukongai. Exactly where Hisana told me. All I found was an abandoned hovel with empty bed rolls. There were... a dozen, or so, but it had been empty for some time."

"That's where Rukia and Renji grew up wasn't it." Ichigo said.

Again, Byakuya nodded, "Yes. Hisana died two days later... right in front of me."

"I'm sorry. Something you and I have in common then." Ichigo said.

"I am aware." Byakuya said simply.

"You know, you're not such a bad guy, Byakuya." Ichigo said with the softest of crooked grins.

"I am a stubborn man who is too prideful to admit when I have done wrong. I fear that's what's happening now. I fear my heart will never make room for her." Byakuya admitted with the slightest tightening of his hold on Nyruki.

"You're scared." Ichigo exhaled.

"I am. Truly I am. I fear I will be unable to give Nyruki what she needs and deserves." Byakuya said, continuing to watch her face.

"If I know you, and I have a pretty decent idea, then I know you can. You're a man who doesn't tell, Byakuya, you show." Ichigo said, maintaining his soft, but crooked smile.

That earned the teenager the noble's gaze.

"When did you grow up?" Byakuya asked, huffing a short lived smile.

"When you weren't looking," Ichigo's smile grew, "Byakuya, you can still love Hisana, but don't let it stop you from living your life. I promise you, that if she loved you like you say she did, she'd want you to move on. It's time."

Byakuya slowly shook his head, "Nyruki told me the same not long ago."

"Good. She's right. I told Dad that a few years back. He may never find another woman, and frankly, I don't give a damn if he does, or not, but dammit that man loves his kids in his own, weird ass, psychotic way." Ichigo lowly laughed.

"Tis his nature."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo sighed, "So, I've gotta ask... What's the deal here? I know we're going after this Overlorde, but why did you and Nyruki bolt? What's her power that has Central 46 so up in arms?" He asked with a sidelong glance.

"That is a rather long tale, dating back about four years ago." Byakuya said.

"Dude... We ain't got nothing, but time right now. You can leave out some details, but fill me in." Ichigo smirked.

"Alright," He sighed and looked up from Nyruki, "Well, I suppose I'll begin with the day she arrived. The first day of Spring."

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. We are on approach into San Fransisco. If you could sit your seats and tray tables up and ensure your seat belts are fastened, we will be on the ground shortly. Again, thank you for flying with us this afternoon and we hope you enjoy your stay."_

The sudden noise from overhead was enough to jar Byakuya from his sleep. He had finally been blessed with it after talking with Ichigo for some time and had propped his head against the bulkhead, still holding Nyruki as sleep finally claimed him.

Now, as his eyes opened, the cabin of the plane was lit and the blackness in the window had given way to bright daylight with a massive city below. The other passengers scurried about to settle themselves in for the landing and in his group, everyone was just coming to.

"Wha? We there?" Grimmjow snorted as he wiped his mouth dry from the drool that had slipped from his mouth while he slept.

"Yes. Now we can enjoy a noise other than your snoring." Byakuya said as he wiped his eyes and allowed Nyruki to sit up.

"Shut up, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow grumbled as he ruffled a hand through his hair.

"We agreed you would stop calling me that should I be the victor in our little game yesterday eve." Byakuya said with a big stretch, raising his arms over his head.

"You mean in-" Ichigo looked at his watch, "six hours from now." He chuckled as he sat his seat back up straight.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. We had supper last night." Byakuya said with a crinkle in his brow.

"We crossed the international date line. It's the afternoon of the day we left." Uryū said from between the seats, behind Grimmjow.

"That's... odd." Nyruki yawned as she finished righting herself, but plopped her head back down on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I agree." He said.

The plane banked around as it continued its descent towards the ground. Both Byakuya and Nyruki watched out of the small portal window as the city grew even larger, with massive skyscrapers and so much traffic that it made Karakura seem like a country shanty town. The plane leveled off and continued on its course for a short while before banking around again only a couple thousand feet from the ground.

A loud shutter rattled through the plane, causing Nyruki to stiffen with uneasiness, but she calmed when Byakuya grasped her hand.

"It's the landing gear." Ichigo smirked as he just sat and waited for touch down.

And that is exactly what the plane did.

With a loud bang and rattle that shook the entire jumbo jet, the plane touched down on the runway and immediately began to slow. The sudden change in force made all slip forward a bit, but the sensation didn't last long as the plane came to a reasonable speed and began its trek to its awaiting gate.

"I am very much ready to get off this thing." Grimmjow grumbled as he snuggled into Neliel's shoulder and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Me too. My legs are stiff." Orihime said just before a yawn racked through her.

"I just wish to stand and walk." Byakuya said, resting is head back against the headrest.

"You'll get plenty of that. We've got to make our way to the baggage claim area and gather all our bags." Uryū said from the third row back.

"And something to drink. I'm really thirsty." Nyruki yawned.

Byakuya nodded, "As am I. The air in here is stale."

"It should be stale. It belongs to everybody else." Ichigo grumbled.

"That's gross, Ich! Are you serious?" Grimmjow sneered.

"I really wish I was kidding." Ichigo rubbed his neck.

Byakuya grimaced, "I've been breathing in snores for the last eleven hours?"

Grimmjow kicked the back of his chair, "I've been breathing in your hair products for eleven hours!"

Neliel smacked his chest, "I've been showered in your drool for eleven hours."

The group chuckled as they continued to wait for the plane to dock with its jetway, and once it did, the moment the seatbelt indicator bonged off, the entirety of the cabin stood to scramble for the door. Byakuya and his group stayed seated to wait it out, as it was like trying to squeeze a large Hollow through a keyhole.

They waited for quite some time before finally given the chance to gather their carry-ons and head for the door. They walked down the jetway, threading through the other passengers whom were shuffling along and eventually emerged out into the wide open concourse that felt like an immense cavern compared to the cramped confines of the plane.

Everyone sucked in long breathes of unfiltered air.

"You take it for granted until you're stuck on a plane for eleven hours." Uryū said as he rolled out his neck.

"It will be even more wonderful once we're outside." Byakuya said.

"Uh... Not really. This is San Francisco. It's covered in smog." Chad said, cracking his neck from side to side.

"What's that?" Nyruki asked as she stretched out her legs.

"Pollution that hangs over the city like a fog." Uryū said as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

"Ew." Nyruki cringed.

The group took a few minutes to stretch out and loosen their stiff joints before they followed Uryū down the concourse, following the signs that would eventually take them to customs.

Once there, they waited in line and one by one, they showed their passports to the customs agents. They gave their reasoning for visiting, which all said was a vacation, told to say that by Uryū, and after an hour, they finally reached the baggage claim where their indicated carousel was already burdened with delivering the baggage from underneath their plane.

As they waited, Nyruki took the time to look around and do some people watching, but that very people watching produced a man standing towards the exit, holding a sign that he had written with a surname.

"Captain?" Nyruki said as she gently tugged on Byakuya's sleeve.

Byakuya looked down at her, but immediately changed his line of sight until his eyes fell on the same man with a sign. His brows furrowed, as the sign was printed with his surname.

"Huh... That must be Maddock's contact," He said lowly before looking around for Grimmjow, whom was hoisting Orihime's large suitcase from the conveyor belt, "Grimmjow. You know him?" He asked.

Grimmjow set the suitcase down and followed Byakuya's finger, "Never seen him before, but that's Maddock's man. I'll go get him."

Grimmjow stepped away as the others finished gathering their bags, where everyone piled them on top of each other and stood for the short minute until Grimmjow called for them.

"Oi! He's our ride! Come on!" Grimmjow called from next to the man.

Everyone gathered their bags and headed over.

"Which one of you is Byakuya Kuchiki?" The man asked, being an Arrancar whom passed off as human due to a gigai.

"I am. Whom do I owe the pleasure?" Byakuya asked, having picked up Nyruki's small bag to carry it for her.

"I work for Maddock. I'm Serka Zeriya. I run the Juice club here." He said as he folded the sign.

"So he has said." Byakuya said lowly.

"The van's this way. I'll take you to the crash pad he had me set up so you can rest." Said Serka as he motioned for them to follow.

The group hesitated a moment before Byakuya took the first step, following their contact from the airport and out into the open air that was warm. But Uryū had been right, the air was clearly not as fresh as it should have been, but it was still better than the over filtered, reused air on the plane.

They walked along the sidewalk towards a large parking garage, and they were grateful for the chance to walk and stretch their legs. It helped to wake them up for what was sure to be a long day and it wasn't long until they reached the massive fifteen passenger van that Serka had parked out in the cavernous parking garage.

"Is it large enough?" Ichigo gawked as Serka opened the back doors.

Serka smirked, "Welcome to the States." He said as he started packing in everyone's bags.

"Sheesh... Thing has its own gravitational pull." Ichigo mumbled and climbed into the large van.

Everyone filed in an found a seat, finding that the large van was a luxury compared to being packed into a metal tube with wings. They had leg room and elbow room and breathing room and everyone just slouched into their seats with what little energy they had left.

"How much do you know regarding our reasons for coming here?" Byakuya asked, seated in the front seat so he could talk with their contact.

"Just what Maddock told me." Serka said as he started the van and backed out of the spot.

"Which would be?" Byakuya asked.

"You're here for Overlorde. 'Bout damn time Maddock was able to find someone willing to go after that prick. He's been keeping the spiritual underground around here up in arms." Serka said.

"Does Overlorde have anything to do with those missing hikers I read about in the paper?" Byakuya asked.

"Yup. That was him. They found 'em up in Napa Valley, well, what was left of 'em. Overlorde shows up around there a lot." Serka said as he turned out onto the road.

"Is that where we're headed?" Nyruki asked from the second row.

"No. I'll drop you guys off and then I've gotta go get the Senkaimon ready. I'll be back to get you guys tomorrow night." Serka said.

"Why tomorrow night?" Ichigo asked from his spot behind the driver.

"Because I've gotta finish preparing it. Getting into Dejan'Ra territory via an unauthorized Senkaimon isn't easy. It takes time." Serka said with a scoff.

"We understand. We will be grateful for the rest before we go." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, I bet. You're all jet-lagged as hell. Spend the time getting rested up because you're gonna need it to get through the Senkaimon." Serka said without taking his eyes off the road.

The van fell silent as Serka steered them onto the highway and headed North for a few exit's before getting off at the exit for downtown.

The afternoon traffic was heavy and more than crowded around the massive van, with several equally large delivery trucks passing by them with only inches to spare. The city around them bore down like the buildings were watching from overhead, making those that had managed to stay awake for their car ride feel like mice trapped in a maze.

After being stalled in stop and go traffic for an hour, the van finally turned down an alley that was barely wide enough to accept the van's girth.

"We're here." Said Serka as he brought the van to a stop in the alley square that was actually big enough to turn the van around and aim its backend at a large metal door with a covered slit in it.

Everyone awoke and began to file out of the van and grabbed their bags as Serka unlocked and opened the door.

"Head up to the top. That's your crash pad." Serka said as he held the door open for everyone to file inside.

The air inside was much cooler than the smog filled and sun warmed air outside, and it actually felt better to breath. The group hulked themselves up the flights of stairs, being four of them that turned back on each other until they reached the top.

The crash pad was the bare essentials. It was a wide open room with only a small bathroom taking up one corner, and eight futons that had been set up on the floor that was, thankfully, clean. The windows had been blacked out and the walls were cracked, but intact. The lights overhead buzzed when Ichigo flicked the switch on, and the bright white was enough to cause them all to squint as each picked a bed.

"Get some rest. See you tomorrow night. If you get hungry, there's a couple restaurants around the corner. Just don't get lost." Serka said before shutting their door and leaving them be.

With a heavy sigh, Nyruki dumped her bag on the floor next to her chosen futon and flopped down, instantly groaning with relief that she was able to stretch out and not use her muscles to stand. She was tired and she ached and even before being taken by blissful sleep, a shower was very much on the menu.

She looked over as Byakuya sat down on his chosen bed next to hers and he looked just as tired. His hair was far less vibrant and hung around his face in thick strands. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and instead of squaring his shoulders into his usual posture, he slouched and scrubbed his tired face with tired hands.

"You look exhausted." Nyruki said quietly as she sat up and untied her limp hair.

She looked around the room as everyone claimed their beds and Neliel pulled one over to where Grimmjow had laid down, instantly being met with a tired smile from him and a welcoming arm.

"I have no doubts that we all do. That was a long trip." Byakuya sighed softly and went to massaging his neck.

"Why are those things so cramped anyways?" Grimmjow grumbled as he nearly climbed onto Neliel and buried his face in her chest for a pillow.

"Didn't you hear Ishida? More passengers, more money." Ichigo groaned, laying spread eagle on his futon.

"It's stupid. No one can get comfortable." Grimmjow scoffed.

"You did pretty well if your snoring was any indication." Byakuya softly grinned.

"Oi! I don't snore! I purr!" Grimmjow shot back.

Low, tired giggles filtered up from everyone.

"And how, exactly, does that help your standing that you are not a cat?" Byakuya asked as he swallowed down his chuckle.

Grimmjow shot up and snarled, "I'm not a cat!"

"Fine... Predatory feline." Byakuya waved him off.

Grimmjow sneered, but ultimately went back to snuggling Neliel whom was all for wrapping him up in her arms and laying down with his face buried in her chest.

Nyruki softly chuckled as she turned to lay on her side with her head resting on her hand and her hair lazily hanging in thick strands. She was tired, yes, but during their travel, she had stepped over the line into beyond tired and was getting her second wind. Of all times, and when all she wanted to do was shower and sleep, she was getting her second wind.

"I can't sleep." She sighed quietly, with everyone around her settling in to do their own thing.

"Neither can I. But we do need to get our rest. Something tells me we're going to need all our energy." Byakuya said as the first to occupy the bathroom, being Orihime, closed the door.

"You got that feeling too huh?" Nyruki asked as she curled the thin blanket between her fingers.

"Yes. I am concerned." Byakuya said lowly so not to draw attention from the others.

Nyruki just nodded as the exhausted group settled into their own worlds. Orihime had been the first to shower, and one by one they all managed to get through after a considerable amount of time. The shower had relieved so much of the built up stress from traveling, and nearly everyone had laid down and didn't get up again.

It didn't take long for everyone, including Nyruki, to fall asleep, intent to get some much needed rest. They were all going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Just an FYI; Tomorrow's update is gonna be a bit on the late side because I have something going on in the morning, so just be patient. Once I'm done, I'll post Chapter 8!**

* * *

The sun had set on the next evening and it was nearly time for Serka Zeriya to return. They had slept nearly the entire time, as their exhaustion from the plane ride was just that absolute, and as such, they had only been up for no more than twenty minutes and were repacking their things so not to leave an unholy mess behind.

None were really awake enough to hold any decent conversation, but a heavy knock at the door was just enough to draw everyone's attention as Serka Zeriya entered with two bandaged hands and a bruised face.

"What happened to you?" Grimmjow asked with a short glance to Neliel.

"That damn Senkaimon. I hate having to deal with anything related to the Dejan'Ra." Serka grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, "You had to build it?"

"Yeah. There's no Senkaimon you can access without a Dejan'Ra crest ring and I don't have one... No one does." Serka said with a curling of his upper lip in disgust.

"So we're sneaking in. How did you manage that?" Uryū asked as he zipped up his bag and set it on his freshly made futon.

"With a bit of ingenuity. I couldn't get you directly into Dejan'Ra territory, but just at their borders. It's up to you to do the rest if you make it to the other side." Serka said, slowly shaking his head.

"If?" Ichigo arced a brow.

"I'll explain once we're down in the basement. You guys ready?" Serka asked flatly.

"Yeah, but what happens with our stuff? Like my body?" Ichigo asked.

"After I see you guys off, I'm supposed to crate everything up and ship it back to Maddock. That includes your body, all gigais and your belongings." Serka said.

"Huh? Why is it Maddock is being so helpful? He doesn't seem like the type." Ichigo grumbled as he racked a hand back over his bed mussed hair.

"You're hunting the one being he wants dead the most. You have his full support. When you eventually get back to your neck of the woods, Maddock'll have everything already back where it belongs." Serka said as he leaned back against the closed door.

"The support is appreciated. Send him our regards." Byakuya said.

"He doesn't want your regards. He wants Overlorde dead. He's made the request that you bring back his mask." Serka said with a huff.

"Huh? And how are we supposed to do that if the masks break after we kill them?" Ichigo asked with a strong furrowing in his brow.

"Rip it off before you make the final blow." Grimmjow said, still sitting on his bed.

"Oh, joy. Now I have to get close to him and yank it off before I cut him down." Ichigo grumbled lowly.

"You're assuming it is your place to cast the final blow." Byakuya said plainly.

"Hey, if Ichigo takes Overlorde out before I can, then by all means. I'll be satisfied just watching him die. At least I'll know he's dead." Nyruki said with her hands up in defense.

"Are you sure, Nyruki? You will not get another chance to defend your honor." Byakuya said quietly, ducking his head slightly to get a better view of her eyes behind her long bangs.

"I don't need one. I'm clearing the slate, starting over. So long as Overlorde dies, then as far as I'm concerned, my slate is clear." Nyruki said, offering him a smile to prove that everything was alright and that she was serious.

Byakuya nodded, "So long as that is what you decide." He smiled back.

Nyruki smiled wider, "It is."

"We don't have much more time to waste. We need to get you all out of your gigais and to the Senkaimon." Serka said as he knocked his fists together, which produced several sparks of light.

With nods, those that needed removal lined up in front of the Arrancar still pounding his fists together, producing blue sparks that fell to the floor. He started with Grimmjow and Neliel, smacking a closed fist right into their foreheads that knocked their souls from the artificial bodies they had occupied for quite some time. The gigais instantly dropped to the floor where the pair dragged them to their beds and laid them down with some semblance of care.

The next had been Byakuya and Nyruki, whom were removed at the same time, both with punches to the forehead that tossed them back and out of their gigais that instantly dropped to the floor like dead bodies.

When it came to Ichigo however, he removed himself from his actual body by using his Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass. He caught it before it even hit the floor and placed it on his bed, taking the upmost care since it was his actual body and he didn't have another.

Once everyone was ready, with their Zanpakutōs by their sides, the group filed out of the room and followed Serka all the way to the basement, below the empty Juice club.

The basement was massive, being the size of an empty airplane hanger big enough to house the very jet they had flown them there. Their soft footfalls echoed through the expansive space, sounding like whispers on the wind that anyone would question actually hearing if they didn't know where the sound was coming from.

But the expanse of the massive basement was lost by the singular, large and square archway sitting dead center of the echoing room.

It was the Senkaimon.

"Alright. I hope you're all ready for this." Serka said, cracking his knuckles as they came to stand before it.

"Four minutes to get through. No problem." Ichigo said as he checked to make sure Zangetsu was firmly on his back.

"You don't have four minutes." Serka said, which earned him everyone's glares.

"How do we not have four minutes? Every other Senkaimon we've gone through has had a four minute time limit." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"That was Urahara's Senkaimon, Ichigo Kurosaki. The Seireitei Senkaimon is infinite." Byakuya said, looking rather plain in just his Shihakushō.

"So why is this one different?" Ichigo asked, scratching the side of his neck.

"Getting a Senkaimon into Dejan'Ra territory is troublesome. They make it that way on purpose." Serka said, crossing his arms.

"Alright. So how much time do we have?" Uryū asked, pushing up his glasses and now dressed in his Quincy garb.

"You have sixty seconds to travel 30,000 feet to the other end."

"What!" The entire group reeled.

"Hey, I tried to get the time higher, but it just wasn't happening. The Dejan'Ra has the current traveling too fast. It keeps everyone out and I mean everyone. There's nothing more I can do so now, it's up to you. I hope you're all really fast." Serka smirked.

"Right... We can do that. Can't we?" Ichigo asked with a gulp.

Byakuya drew in a long breath and released it as he gripped the sheath of his Zanpakutō and popped it free with his thumb.

"I recommend we use our most powerful abilities to increase our speed. There is no margin for error." Byakuya said as he drew his Zanpakutō from its sheath.

"I would. Go right ahead and do what you gotta do." Serka shrugged before stepping away to give them room.

"This should be fun," Grimmjow smirked as he pulled his sword from his hip.

"We each get one of the other four?" Ichigo asked with his hand already reaching over his shoulder to grip the tang of Zangetsu.

"Yes. Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida and Nyruki do not have the speed to cover that distance in that short amount of time." Byakuya said.

"Hey! I'm not slow!" Nyruki defended.

"No, you aren't, but you cannot keep up with even Ichigo when he is in Bankai. We need the fastest in order to traverse that in time." Byakuya said evenly, knowing he had defused the faux anger.

"Fair enough." Nyruki shrugged, but then softly smiled.

"Lets do this... Grind; Pantera!" Grimmjow grinned.

In a burst, a swirling cloud of dust erupted from nowhere, completely enveloping Grimmjow in the blink of an eye. A few arcs of blue lightning streaked through the cloud as it swirled, but once it dissipated, what stood before them was a fearsome creature purely meant to rend and kill.

With Grimmjow's face, he stood tall on extended legs with large and clawed paws instead of feet. His blue hair had grown into long, flowing locks, draping down his back all the way to the long tail that extended from the end of his spine. His entire body was covered with white hide, segmenting and sweeping over his body in tight form and his ears had spiked upwards, covering themselves in blue fur. They even twitched and shook to clear the remaining dust from tickling the inside of his ears.

With a crooked and rather maniacal grin that was crowned with a pair of fangs, Grimmjow bounced from paw to paw and motioned for Uryū to come over.

"Come on. I've got you. Hang on tight and don't scream." Grimmjow said as he cracked his claw tipped fingers.

Uryū just nodded as he went over and climbed onto Grimmjow's back, hanging on with his arms around the Arrancar's neck.

"Right, my turn," Neliel said, drawing her sword, "Declare; Gamuza!"

With a massive whoosh of pink smoke, Neliel was completely engulfed, keeping her from sight as she took the form of her Resurrecciōn. When the smoke cleared, Neliel stood taller than Grimmjow, with four legs instead of two. Her entire lower half had taken on the form of an ibex on a grand scale. Her hooves stomped at the ground and the long whip of a tail swooshed from side to side. Her upper half remained, for the most part, the same, as her arms had armored themselves and the top of her head was crowned with her Hollow mask with long curling horns.

"Chad... Hop on." Neliel said as a front hoof pawed at the floor with a heavy clop.

Chad climbed up onto Neliel's long back and wrapped his arms around her middle to hang on.

"Oi... No groping my girl." Grimmjow snarked as he hopped from paw to paw to loosen himself up, still with Uryū clinging to his back.

"I don't wanna fall off." Chad said simply.

"My turn," Ichigo grinned, "Ban... kai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

In a swirling surge of power that caused all to shield their faces from the torrent, Ichigo's massive Zangetsu narrowed into a long, pinpointed, jet black blade and the top of his Shihakushō had lengthened into a long, somewhat tattered coat with a narrow V neckline and banded bracers around his wrists. That was all that had changed, but all there knew damn well that it was a force to be reckoned with.

"Inoue." Ichigo said, waving her over.

Orihime nodded as she went to him and he gripped her waist, pulling her tight into his side.

Being the last one, Byakuya raised his blade and aimed its point down at the floor.

"Ban... kai; Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said calmly before releasing his sword.

His sword drifted down into the floor, disappearing in an array of soft ripples as if they stood on the surface of a smooth pond. In an instant, two large flanking rows of blades rose out from the floor until they burst apart with bright light and a swirling mass of pink blades that encircled the entire group, enveloping them all in a tornado of slicing death.

However, Byakuya didn't say a thing as he reached out a grasped a single blade, a tiny pink petal capable of rending flesh so cleanly, that none could feel it. He gently sliced the blade across his finger, drawing a large drop of blood that he squeezed from his flesh so that it dripped off his finger and hit the floor.

With its offering of blood, the swirling mass of blades whooshed around them faster until the pink stream separated and began to condense into a bright white mass. His eyes softly glowed as the white light swirled around him to form a large white halo over his head as his hands gripped a bright white and glowing sword. However, the light didn't stop there, as the rest of the light formed large, sweeping wings on his back that he flapped once, creating a whoosh of wind that swirled the room.

"Shūkei Hakuteiken." Byakuya said before wrapping an arm around Nyruki's waist and drawing her into his side.

With the fastest having claimed their passengers, they were finally ready to make the attempt at covering 30,000 feet in only sixty seconds.

"Everyone ready?" Serka asked, standing next to the Senkaimon's outer edge.

Everyone nodded with a hop from paw to paw, a stomp of heavy hooves and a tightening on their partners. It was now, or never.

"All right. Sixty seconds. 30,000 feet. Good luck."

Serka tightened his fist and drew his arm back, ready to punch, and slammed it forward with a deafening crack. The Senkaimon shuttered as a gathering ball of energy formed at its center, sparking and arcing as it grew and filled the space entirely.

The Senkeimon was open.

"Go!"

* * *

Renji was having trouble breathing. He, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku had been in the Squad 13 office the entire day without a break. The air felt hot, stuffy even, with each inhale, warmed by the hot rays of sun coming in through the window that only offered the barest of breezes. He needed to stretch, to breath and to eat, because the only thing he had put in his stomach was water and a few cups of tea.

"So let me get this straight... You actually wanna tell the Head-Captain a portion of the truth so that he doesn't think Captain Kuchiki just took off like a star-crossed lover with Nyruki?" Renji asked, lacing his fingers into his hair that he had let down long ago. The hair tie was giving him a headache.

"It's better than coming up with a lie. The Old Man will just see through it." Kyōraku sighed, heavily slouching in his chair and having discarded his pink kimono.

"He's already gonna know something's up. There's no way he doesn't know by now that the Captain is gone." Renji said, flopping his hands onto the desk.

"I can guarantee it, but he has to know why he took off. He took off to help Nyruki discharge this Hollow, but he also did it because he has developed feelings for her. We just leave out that last part." Ukitake said, having hung his captain's haori over the back of his chair to help him cool off.

"Pardon me for saying, Captains, but all we've got is what's in that folder and in this letter and frankly, I don't wanna show anyone else this letter." Renji grumbled as he held up the folded letter that had been read and reread so much since he had found it, that the seams were already beginning to ware.

"There's no point in having anyone else read it. What's in there is meant for you." Kyōraku said, scrubbing his face.

"What we should do, is bring Rukia into this. Maybe she can help us into understanding her brother's brain just a bit more because just when I think I've got him pegged... BOOM! He changes it up and I have to start all over again." Renji smashed his forehead into the desk.

"No... We won't be doing that. If you truly want to invoke that legendary Kuchiki temper, than go right ahead and tell Rukia because I'll bet that I quite drinking, he'll blow his top." Kyōraku scoffed as he dropped his head back to star at the ceiling.

Renji sighed and lolled his head to the side, keeping his forehead against the desk to glare at the captain, "Yeah... You're right. We can't tell Rukia."

"So... That leaves us with actually going to tell the Head-Captain before he and Central 46 issue the arrest warrants. This couldn't have come at a worse time." Ukitake softly groaned and shook his head.

"Then we've gotta fix it," Renji sighed and finally sat up, "Alright. We've wasted enough time. We should get this over with." He stood.

"Shall we, Jūshirō?"

Ukitake nodded, "Yes. Lets hope this works."

* * *

The wind was all that Nyruki could hear. It filled her world entirely as she held onto Byakuya as tight as her strength would allow, having wrapped her arms around his neck and completely entrusting him with the job of flying 30,000 feet in sixty seconds.

The moment the Senkaimon had opened, the group had launched forward with all of their power, bursting into the raging Dangai Precipice World with the most tremendous speed that all could swear they were about to break the sound barrier.

Grimmjow ran on all fours with Uryū hanging on for dear life, and Neliel galloped right along side. Ichigo held onto Orihime just as tightly as Tensa Zangetsu as he leapt forward and managed to keep up with Byakuya's tremendous beats of his large wings of light. All ran parallel with each other on their blitz to the door right in front of them.

As she held on, Byakuya's large white wings beat down rhythmically, keeping there terrifying speed up as the square of light grew bigger. They were getting close, but Nyruki's heart still thundered with the fear that they wouldn't make it.

She managed to look behind them, peering over Byakuya's shoulder through the valley of his wings, and the rushing current was already chasing them, splashing and careening through the narrow space with the desperate need to reach them.

"We've gotta hurry! The current's catching up!" Nyruki screamed over the sound of the wind.

Ichigo glanced behind him, "Shit! She's right! Speed it up you two!" He called down to the ground bound pair with their passengers.

Somehow, both Grimmjow and Neliel found another gear. Both had switched which limb hit the ground first, shifting from left, to right, and picked up speed to begin to pull ahead of those flying through the air.

With a grin, Ichigo bounded ahead, "It's on! Race to the other end!"

Shooting the teenager a smirk, Byakuya instantly began to beat his wings with as much power as he could muster. The buffet of the wind grew stronger as the speed increased. They were going so fast, so tremendously fast that time seemed to slow. The current raced for them, reached out for them, to catch them and trap them for eternity in its constantly shifting depths. And yet, despite their speed, it was getting closer.

"Captain! Fly! Hurry!" Nyruki cried up to him, unable to look away from the encroaching current.

Byakuya risked a glance behind him, and her words could not ring more true. The raging current was baring down on them like a towering wave with rouge splashes nearly coming in contact with his wings. Each beat helped to pull him ahead, but he needed more and more, stronger and stronger beats just to maintain his lead.

"The current is speeding up!" Byakuya roared with a single, tremendous beat that launched them forward further than any other.

The pair on the ground ran as fast as their power would allow. They ran so fast that they left a train of dust behind them that was near instantly swallowed by the rushing current.

They were so close to the door now. It was close enough where Nyruki could swear she could reach out and touch it. She felt helpless as she clung to him with no intentions of letting go, completely trusting him to get her to the other side. Her life was completely and ultimately in his hands and there was nothing she could do to help.

"Hurry! Run your ass off, Nelly!" Grimmjow barked as he began to pull ahead of Neliel.

"Nel! Hurry!" Orihime screamed from under Ichigo's arm.

Neliel's hooves hit the ground hard and her legs moved so fast in their pattern that they almost blurred together. Chad hung on, knowing that a single slip of his grip, or one slip of her hoof spelt death for them both. He had to trust her that she could keep on the speed.

With a final, powerful and full down beat of his white wings of light, Byakuya launched them forward, shooting through the white square at the other end of the Senkaimon. They instantly emerged out into a moon bathed meadow, surrounded by trees on all sides with a cloudless night sky overhead.

Byakuya spread his wings and brought him to a screeching halt, still holding Nyruki tightly as he hovered and watched the Senkaimon doors. Ichigo with Orihime and Grimmjow, still with Uryū, erupted from the light and skidded to a halt that lasted for a hundred feet. Both and buried their claws and sword into the ground to stop them from crashing into the nearby trees.

"Where's Nelly?" Grimmjow huffed out as he shook Uryū off his shoulders and stood up, noticeably heaving for breath.

All watched the Senkaimon and waited.

Nothing.

"Nelly! Come on, Baby Girl!" Grimmjow howled as he tried to rush for the Senkaimon, but stopped when Ichigo grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! You can't go back in!" Ichigo yelled, but with clear worry on his face.

"Let go of me! I'm not leavin' her!" Grimmjow yanked his wrist free.

Before another word could be said, a blast of light shot from the Senkaimon, pluming out as it shot straight for the four on the ground. They dodged the light as it careened into the trees, knocking everything over in its path to create a straight line of pure destruction.

That's when the Senkaimon closed.

"No! Nelly!" Grimmjow screamed, but there was nothing he could do now that the door was gone.

Byakuya lowered himself and Nyruki to the ground where his bright radiating wings disappeared and his Zanpakutō returned. He released Nyruki, whom ran towards where Grimmjow had dropped to his knees.

However, instead of following her to the group, Byakuya followed Ichigo through the trail of destruction, needing to step over fallen trees the thickness of pillars and somehow maneuver around the deep rut that had been carved into the dirt. They followed the path for several hundred feet, enough to be in the thick of the forest, until they reached its end.

"Inoue! Come quick!" Ichigo yelled out.

Byakuya rushed ahead the last several feet where Chad and Neliel lay. Chad was sitting up on his own, but a clear gash had been cut across his forehead, bleeding down his face and clumping in his wavy brown hair. His right arm was wrapped in black and red armor with a large shield and he was holding up Neliel, whom was far worse off than he.

The rest of the group rushed to them and the moment Grimmjow arrived, having released himself from his Resurrección, he rushed for her.

"Nelly! By the realms... What happened? Nelly, come on, Baby... Speak to me." Grimmjow said with clear emotion in his eyes as he took her from Chad.

Neliel's back legs had been broken, the joints twisting in the wrong direction and the bones of each leg had pierced her flesh to stick out, covered in blood that dripped onto the unfamiliar dirt.

The moment Grimmjow had taken her, she latched onto him, breathing heavily and held him close simply out of the desperate need for something to hold onto to help get her through the pain.

"The current caught her tail and snapped her back. It broke her legs and I had to use my power to shoot us out the door." Chad said as he let his shielded arm return to normal.

Grimmjow brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead, "You're gonna be ok, Nelly. We'll get you fixed up."

Orihime knelt down next to them and rested her hands on either side of her head, but before she could speak, Byakuya spoke first.

"Grimmjow. Go keep watch." Byakuya said.

"Fuck off! I ain't leavin' Nelly!" Grimmjow hissed.

"You have the best night vision, Grimmjow. Please, keep watch. Neliel is in good hands with Orihime." Byakuya said calmly.

Grimmjow pursed his lips together as he looked down at Neliel's pained face.

"Go, Grimmy. It's fine. I'll be back to normal soon." She said softly as she drifted a hand down his cheek.

Grimmjow nodded, "Alright." He kissed her forehead before releasing her into Orihime's care.

With Grimmjow out of the way, Orihime raised her hands again to her temples and spoke.

"Sōten Kisshun! I reject!" Orihime called out.

The small twin hair pins that held her bangs back shot out in little yellow streaks, taking the form of two small, fairy like creatures that spread a vivid yellow shield over Chad and Neliel.

With Orihime tending to the wounded, Nyruki went to stand next to Byakuya as he slid Senbonzakura back into its sheath, no longer shrouded in glowing white light.

"That was close." Nyruki said quietly, watching as Grimmjow jumped up into the nearest tree that was still standing to get a perch upon which to keep watch.

"It was. I am glad Orihime Inoue came. Her power is... indispensable for precisely this reason." Byakuya said lowly, glancing at Uryū as he too, climbed a tree to help keep a look out.

"It looks like it. Neliel's legs are healing." Nyruki said.

The bones that protruded from Neliel's flesh were already retracting back into place as her mangled flesh itself began to seal and the blood began to evaporate into thin air.

"She will be alright soon. Then we can leave this place." Byakuya said, noticeably nervous.

"What's wrong, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, having come out of his Bankai and Zangetsu having returned to its normal monstrous size.

"This is the Royal Grove. It's the forest that outlines Dejan'Ra territory on its Eastern side. It's patrolled at all times so it is impossible for our arrival to have gone unnoticed." Byakuya said as he glanced around, looking for any sign of someone coming.

"How do you wanna arrive at their estate?" Nyruki asked.

"I would prefer under our own accord. Zaya does not do surprise visits very well, especially with those that accidentally destroyed a swath of her forest." Byakuya said stiffly.

"Captain Kuchiki? I sense people coming! We should hurry!" Uryū called from his tree.

"But I haven't finished yet. Nel needs some more time." Orihime said as a glisten of sweat made her forehead sparkle.

Grimmjow jumped down from his tree, "We don't have it. Open up the shield, 'Hime. I'll carry her."

Orihime nodded with a curt nod before retracting her shield. The surface damage had been repaired, but Neliel was still unable to walk. She had returned to her normal state, but it was clear by the swelling and bruising that her real legs were still very broken.

Grimmjow easily hoisted Neliel up into onto his back where she held on with arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his.

"Lets go. Follow me." Byakuya said.

They began to run from the approaching noises that trampled through the forest, heading West with Byakuya leading the way. They used the trees to mask their presence as they ran, as it aided in keeping their line of sight obscured from any possible pursuers. The silver light from overhead beamed down through the thin canopy of trees, lighting their way just enough to keep any of them from tripping on the large exposed roots.

The noise behind them howled and they knew that their arrival site had been found by Dejan'Ra sentries.

"Quickly... This way!" Byakuya said in a harsh whisper.

He guided them through the trees until they reached a tall cliff face that was crowned with trees and carved with a large waterfall that plummeted down its surface.

"Up there. Can you make the jump, Grimmjow?" Byakuya asked, pointing up to a small cave that carved into the rock, halfway up the cliff face and behind the waterfall.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Of course."

The Arrancar didn't wait another second before his powerful legs thrust upwards, launching he and Neliel into the air to land on the small landing just outside the cave on the left side of the waterfall.

The others leapt up to the same landing, helping those whom couldn't make the jump, which was only Orihime, and headed inside into the darkness. Orihime wasted no time in resuming her work on Neliel, and the small, soft orange glow from her shield helped to light the inside of the cave.

"I'll see about getting a fire going." Uryū said.

"No... No fire. The light will be seen by the sentries. This is already a risk with the light from the shield." Byakuya said, shaking his head.

Uryū sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Alright. What's next then?"

"We'll head for the palace once Neliel is fully recovered, but before we get there, we must get her and Grimmjow new clothes." Byakuya said.

"New clothes? What's wrong with what we're wearin'?" Grimmjow growled, sitting just outside of the shield to be as close to Neliel as possible.

"If any of the Dejan'Ra sentries find us, the first thing they will do is kill you. They will not ask questions, nor will they care that you are with me. You are Arrancar and as far as they are concerned, you are trash to be taken out." Byakuya said plainly.

"Why didn't you mention that before we just covered that bullshit in sixty seconds?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Fifty-eight seconds." Uryū corrected.

"Who fuckin' cares how many seconds! That doesn't change the fact that now, thanks to Pretty Boy's lack of info, Nelly and I are targets." Grimmjow glared hard at the noble.

"It will be corrected. Ichigo Kurosaki, you stay here and protect the others. Uryū and I will be going to scout for a pair of sentries to... donate their garbs." Byakuya said.

"I will. Be safe." Ichigo said with a curt nod.

Byakuya and Uryū vanished from the cave in the blink of an eye, leaving Ichigo to guard the others while Nyruki sat and stared out of the cave at the night sky through the falling water. It was beautiful, twinkling with a million stars from a million different places. They shone like the gleams in someone's eyes, shining and vibrant and each one reminded her of him.

As she sat at the mouth of the cave, cradling her knees to her chest, Ichigo came over and knelt beside her, gently resting the bandage wrapped Zangetsu down on the ground.

"He'll be alright." Ichigo said softly as he glanced at her.

"I'm not worried about that. I know he'll be fine." Nyruki said just as quietly, but still loud enough to overpower the waterfall obscuring the cave.

"He's really going all out to help you, huh. This means a lot to him." Ichigo said as he fully sat down and crossed his legs.

Nyruki exhaled, "I know," she softly smiled, "It means a lot to me too that he's so willing to help me. I don't think I could've done this on my own."

"You were originally gonna try?" Ichigo asked with a lopsided smile.

Nyruki nodded, "I was. I was just gonna leave before anyone could stop me, but... I didn't have the heart to just leave without saying goodbye to him."

"He knew didn't he." Ichigo already knew the answer.

"Yup... And I couldn't say no to him offering his help. We took off that night." Nyruki said without taking her eyes off the stars.

"I know. He told me on the plane." Ichigo said.

Nyruki huffed a short lived smile, "Pretty incredible story huh."

"From what he told me, yeah," The moonlight glinted off the silver clasp of her choker, catching his eye, "So do you take that off whenever you need the extra power like Kenpachi?"

Nyruki shook her head, "No. I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"My spiritual pressure is higher than the Head-Captain's, but I just don't have the experience to control it. It was deemed too much of a risk to allow me to be able to remove it, so they locked it." Nyruki said, finally taking her eyes off the stars to look at the teenager.

"So how do you get it off?" Ichigo asked.

"A captain has to do it." Nyruki said.

"By doing that... power seal release thing?" Ichigo asked, waving his fingers around.

Again, Nyruki nodded, "Yeah. They need to imprint the squad seal somewhere on my neck to release the spirit lock. I don't argue about it because it helps a lot to be able to control the amount of spiritual pressure I've got. It's gonna take centuries for me to be able to control it without help."

"Makes sense. Even with the collar, you still leak." Ichigo said.

"You leak too." Nyruki huffed, but ultimately smiled.

"Yeah... Can't be helped. I have more than my body can contain." Ichigo's crooked grin grew as he rubbed his neck.

"Comes in handy though, doesn't it? Using your power to crush your opponents." Nyruki said.

"I've uh... never tried that. My power just runs wild and spikes when I use my abilities. I don't have that kind of control." Ichigo said with a half shrug.

"Oh... Well, I imagine you'll learn at some point. You probably just need more experience is all." Nyruki said, looking back to the stars.

Ichigo shrugged, "If I do, I do. I don't really worry about it. I fight to protect and to help the people I care about. I don't really care whether I become the most powerful, or not."

"Wise words for such a youngster." Nyruki smiled.

"Well, you know. I've gone up against some pretty powerful enemies who used their power for their own gains and I've vowed to myself that I'll never be like that. I protect and that's all there is to it." Ichigo said as he turned his eyes up to the sky.

"I'm sure the Captain is happy about that." Nyruki shrugged.

Ichigo scoffed, "Byakuya's a special breed. He frustrates the hell outta me sometimes with how stubborn he is. Believe it, or not, a couple years back, he was worse. It was 'Pride' this and 'Pride' that and 'We must follow the rules', but he's really shifted his focus a lot since I beat his ass and saved Rukia."

"I saw. When I first met him, he was so... intimidating and uptight and frightening, but now-" Nyruki's voice trailed off.

"It's partly because of you." Ichigo said quietly.

"You think so?" Nyruki looked back at him.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. You're making him... human again."

Nyruki just smiled as she shot a thankful smile at the teenager whom was far wiser than he should be. If it was possible for him to see it, than there is no reason she shouldn't since she was far closer to the man than anyone present. It was a comfort knowing that so many were willing to help her with this, and it was even more so that others whom were close to Byakuya were willing to drop everything and help.

After a short while, while Orihime finished helping Neliel and Chad, Byakuya and Uryū returned with a two Shihakushōs they had taken from a pair of sentries they had knocked out.

"Put these on." Byakuya said as he handed one uniform to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow cringed, "Now I have to look like you people?" He grumbled.

"You're more than welcome to modify it. Most everyone does to some degree." Byakuya said simply.

"That's the only reason why I'm agreein' to this." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

The two Arrancar quickly changed their clothes, with Neliel keeping to the basic Shihakushō and pinning her hair up. Grimmjow on the other hand, only put on the hakama and used the obi sash to cover his Hollow hole. Instead of wearing the top, he picked up his white jacket and flipped it inside out to make it black with white trimming.

"This is the best you're getting, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow huffed as he rolled the sleeves of his now black jacket up to his elbows.

"I will not argue. Just make sure to cover your faces to hide your Hollow fragments." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow grumbled as he tore off the sleeves of the discarded top and fashioned a hood for himself and Neliel that shrouded the fragments of their Hollow masks with shadow.

Orihime sighed as she rose to her feet. Her shoulders slumped a bit and her forehead had glossed over with the thinnest layer of sweat that was required to be noticeable.

"How are you feeling, Nel? Is that better?" She asked.

"Much. Thank you, Ori. Truly." Neliel said as she gave the smaller woman a hug.

"We should continue moving towards the palace. It is due West of here." Byakuya said, glancing down at Nyruki next to him.

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked as he slung Zangetsu back onto his back.

"I've been here before. I had to come here after being told about the arrangement between Zaya and I. It was the worst week of my life." Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" Uryū asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I was forced to... experience what it would be like to be a Dejan'Ra husband since it is so different from what you would expect. I wore the usual garb that all Dejan'Ra husbands are required to wear and was treated as such. For an entire week, I sat on plush pillows with a collar around my neck." Byakuya grumbled and visibly shuttered.

"They dressed you as a consort?" Uryū asked with a small gasp.

"Yes. No shirt, tight leggings, jewelry chains over my chest and hips and a thin vail over the lower portion of my face. It was dreadful." Byakuya slowly shook his head.

"Why does the Dejan'Ra treat their men like that? Aren't they powerful enough to rule?" Grimmjow asked with a cringe and a furrowed brow.

"To the Dejan'Ra, men are simply the means to breed and in fact, they are referred to as sires, instead of husbands. A Dejan'Ra sire's sole duty is to sire the next heir. Should an heir not be produced between the clan head and their chosen sire right away, than another sire is taken. It continues like that until the head of the clan is with child, and that child must be a daughter, or the cycle starts again, starting over with the first sire and continuing on to the next in descending order." Byakuya said with a sigh.

"So the heads of the clan have more than one of these sires?" Orihime asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. Typically, the head of the Dejan'Ra has anywhere between two to five sires at any given time."

"You weren't forced to... um... with this Zaya were you?" Ichigo started to blush.

"Luckily, no. I was not." Byakuya said simply.

"But why you? Why did the Dejan'Ra want you so badly that Zaya tried so hard to claim you?" Orihime asked.

"I told you... To ascend to a higher position of power." Byakuya said simply.

"But you haven't explained how that works? How would marrying you and producing an heir ascend the clan to that higher position?" Uryū asked.

"Because the Kuchiki clan oversees the keeping of Soul Society history. We have for eons and by order of the Royal Family. By taking me as a sire and assimilating the Kuchiki clan, the Dejan'Ra would gain unhindered access to the Great Library archives." Byakuya explained.

"That sounds like too much work. Why not just marry someone from the Royal family and avoid all this mess?" Grimmjow asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Byakuya shook his head, "That would have put Zaya in the same position as me should I have been taken as a sire; A consort simply meant to bare the royal children. A vessel of procreation. That is it."

"That's why she wanted you so badly. She's not after you, she wants the Great Library for something." Nryuki said.

"Exactly. That is why I fear this meeting will... reignite her passions to acquire me as her sire. I'm the gateway to the Great Library." Byakuya said.

"One of her sires. I doubt you're the only by now." Said Uryū.

"I agree." Byakuya said.

"Well," Ichigo clapped his hands together, "Shall we get a move on? This chick sounds delightful." He grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"We have no choice. Pray this goes our way." Byakuya said before all left the sanctuary of the cave, heading West to the palace of the Dejan'Ra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author's Note: My plans were canceled, so here's Chapter 8 to kick off your weekends! See you Monday!**

* * *

The term 'palace' didn't quite seem to fit, because what lay before them was a structure so large, so expansive that it was on par with the palace of Los Noches. Even from the top of the large hill upon which they stood, the sprawling palace was looming and intense. Its large domed towers rose high enough into the air to blot out the sun and the smaller, but still massive structures below them completely blocked out any view of the horizon beyond. The palace was so big, that it actually encroached on the sky's personal space.

The palace itself was entirely white, trimmed with gold and red that at least helped to break up the massive size. Banners the size of city streets hung from the five largest towers, adorned with the crest of the Dejan'Ra; being a bird of fire with wings spread and clutching a scroll in its talons. From their vantage point, trees could be seen flanking the wide streets of the palace grounds. They were old trees, massive trees, but they were dwarfed to the size of Banzai trees and only served to make inflate their disbelief all that much more.

"By the unholy realms of Hell." Grimmjow gaped at the sheer size of it.

"That cannot possibly be the Dejan'Ra estate. You're lying your ass off, Byakuya." Ichigo was unable to take his eyes off the sight.

"It's not an estate... It's a palace. It was given to them by the Royal family for their dedicated work in supplying the Royal family with whatever needs they require." Byakuya said with eyes trained on the palace.

"By the realms... If their place is that big and that grand, what's the actual Royal Palace like?" Ichigo asked, still unable to look away.

"Bigger, grander and harder to get to." Byakuya said before taking the first step towards the palace.

The group climbed down the hill and made their way to the main road that lead straight for the front gate, which itself was several miles away from the main part of the estate and built into a tall wall that surrounded the entire palace grounds. The gate was closed, which none were surprised about. They rose high into the air, crowned with gold plates and a golden crest set firm into the wood of the doors. None really reacted to the front gates seemingly lackluster appearance thanks to the vastness of the palace behind it, but instead, their attentions were focused on the squadron of guards standing in front of it.

"Do no speak unless spoken to. Do not disrespect Zaya, her sires, or whatever children might be present. Do not act out of turn. Do not make eye contact and most certainly, do not bring up the fact that I spoiled her plans for more power." Byakuya said as he set himself into his noble stature and walked in front of the group.

"That's no fun." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Do it, Ichigo Kurosaki, and uncross your arms. Walk as I do. All of you. We have only one shot at this." Byakuya said firmly.

All in the group followed his lead and set themselves with shoulders back and heads held high, just in time as they drew close to the heavily guarded gate.

"Halt! Do not take another step! Who are you?" Hollered a guard from the front of the squadron, wearing a heavily modified, red Shihakushō that bore her strong shoulders.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Keeper of the Great Library and Captain of Squad 6 of the Gotei 13." Byakuya said officially as he stopped walking, still several paces away from the large group of guards.

The lead guard's brows furrowed hard as her hand clutched around her halberd, bulging her bicep that would have made Ikkaku Madarame jealous. She was a tall woman, with her long blond hair scraped back into a top knot pony tail and her eyes shone the palest shade of blue, their color nearly faded away within their white fields.

"You have balls coming here, Kuchiki. Don't think we don't know about you." She said firmly with her pale blue eyes boring holes into the group.

"I am under no delusions of that. However, we come seeking an audience with Lady Zaya regarding a Vasto Lorde called Overlorde whom has invaded in your territories." Byakuya said, clasping his hands together in front of him.

The lead guard's eyes narrowed, "You're risking your head by making that request."

"I understand. However, this is a matter of great importance. We have information that could help and all we seek in return is access to your territories so that we may track and cut down this Vasto Lorde." Byakuya said evenly.

"You think her Ladyship will simply accept information as payment? It would seem time has not granted you smarts." Said the lead guard with a pleased smirk.

"That is not your determination to make." Byakuya said, completely un-phased by the remark.

The lead guard sneered angrily as she tilted her upturned halberd to the side. It had apparently been a silent command that the squadron obeyed without question, parting her all female group to either side of the door. The lead guard straightened her weapon and banged its end on the ground, issuing another silent command that opened the massive set of doors.

"Then her Ladyship will make that determination for you. Follow me," The lead guard turned and started for the gate, "Lock down all gates and prepare the dogs!" She howled as she walked by her squadron.

With a quick glance down at Nyruki, Byakuya drew in a long breath before following the burly woman through the gate with the others close behind. The palace made them all feel as if they were mere ants, surrounded by those Banzai trees that turned out to be old growth maples, and it seemingly took forever for them to reach the grand hall, which was a massive structure with a roof held up by large columns and whose crown boasted another crest. They followed the guard captain up the gleaming marble stairs where they were met with more female guards that all eyeballed them closely as they passed.

As they walked through the grand foyer of the hall, a small elderly man feebly walked up with shaky legs and a fearful glance to the much stronger, much more assertive woman.

"Captain Saleera... Her Ladyship was not expecting visitors today." The man bowed low and refused to look up at their escort.

"Get out of my way old man." The woman known as Captain Saleera hissed.

The man immediately moved to the side, but stayed in his bow as the large Captain began to walk again. Byakuya had to swallow down his urge to scold the woman for being so belligerent, but he had to refrain, knowing that here, in the palace of the Dejan'Ra and being male, meant being considered second rate.

As they stepped through the interior set of large ornate doors, the group got a true sense as to just how powerful the Dejan'Ra were. The main hall was massive, white and decorated with gold trim and molding. The floor was covered with the largest tapestry any of them had ever seen, woven with the crest of the Dejan'Ra and bordered with tassels at each corner. Fire sconces clung to each column on their run down the hall until they reached the rear, where the floor rose up several steps to a raised platform covered in large, plush and colorful pillows. Long streamers of vibrant sheer cloth hung from the ceiling and would have covered that very stage if it hadn't been for the thick golden rope holding them back.

The captain of the guard walked the group to the base of the stairs where she immediately hit the floor in a steep bow and refused to look up at the woman lounging in the gilded golden throne.

"My Ladyship! My deepest apologies for the intrusion, but I bring-" She was interrupted when the woman lounging in the throne raised a hand.

"Do not speak another word. I have eyes and can see whom you have brought me. I don't remember you having such insolence, Captain Saleera." Said the woman in a voice that hissed like a snake's tongue.

The woman sitting in the throne was tall, with legs long enough to wrap around anyone's waist twice. Her skin was dark, being the color of caramel and her blue black hair trailed down passed her sandal covered feet, actually being woven into her clothes which consisted of a long dress which only covered the barest essentials. Her breasts were modest, but large enough to accentuate her tall stature and her gleaming, emerald green eyes were heavily covered in make-up, making them dark, narrow and searing.

"They bring information regarding our resent... problems." Captain Saleera said, still without lifting her head from the floor.

"Does he now?" The woman arced a dark brow.

Byakuya simply locked eyes with the woman, but refused to move. Instead, he waited.

"Very well. I will accept these unsolicited visitors, Captain Saleera. However, should you be so crude in bringing me more, than I will have your hide for my next rug in my bedchambers." The woman hissed as she planted a sharp elbow into the armrest of her gold and red velvet throne.

Without another word, Captain Saleera backed away and left, leaving Byakuya and his group to face off the woman before them without the shield of the Captain of the Guard.

"You are the last person I would have expected to arrive here, Byakuya Kuchiki." The woman said without making any attempt to move from her throne.

"The circumstances required it." Byakuya said flatly.

"Did you come simply to offer your information, or did you come with the hopes of joining my sires?" The woman asked with a growing smirk.

Everyone's eyes shifted to the pillows were three bare chested men lay, all with long hair that trailed down to their waists and was kept in perfect order. They were thin and feminine, only wearing the tight leggings with golden jewelry chain that ran lines over their bare chests and down their arms in swooping arcs. They lay like prizes on their bed of pillows and all had faces half covered by a thin vale and necks captured by golden collars that chained them to the wall by fine golden chain.

"Absolutely not." Byakuya said, still holding her gaze without a flinch in his.

The woman finally rose from her throne and went to the bed of pillows, sitting down and gripping the nearest golden chain she could reach, belonging to the man on the right with hair of golden blonde, pale fair skin and eyes the color of the ocean.

"You make it sound like it's such a burden; To be treated with the upmost care and held in such high esteem." The woman cooed as she gently tugged the chain, coaxing the man to come to her. As if he had a choice.

"Being held captive like a dog and treated as a mere sperm donor is not my idea of high esteem." Byakuya said as that tell tale boil of anger began to simmer in his gut.

The woman clicked her tongue before licking her sire's shoulder, keeping her eyes locked on her visitors until her tongue reached her sire's ear.

"Such fun we could have, you and I." She said as she rose to her feet, still holding onto the golden chain of her sire as it threaded through her elegant hand.

"Do they even still remember their names?" Byakuya asked.

"Do they need to? Isn't simply being a Dejan'Ra sire enough?" The woman asked as she slung the golden chain delicately over her shoulder.

Nyruki's eyes shifted to the sire, who's eyes were not neutral like the others, but slightly wide and shaky. The man was scared.

"Not for me. I am too free willed to be chained to a wall next to your other bedmates." Byakuya said coldly.

The woman's eyes twitched as her grip on the golden chain tightened, "I see time hasn't granted you wisdom, you insolent fool."

"I may be a fool, but I am a free fool." Byakuya said as he very much had to resist the urge to smile at her growing irritation.

With an angry sneer, the woman yanked hard on the golden chain, violently pulling her sire forward and nearly off the pillows where he was forced to catch himself before his half covered face hit the marble.

"A man's place is to be my trophy! My prize! You are nothing more than a means to sire my children and ensure that Dejan'Ra blood continues to flow! You... You are the only one who has ever defied me and because of it, _he_ will be punished for you coming here! _He_ will know what true fear is!" The woman boomed, yanking the chain once more and pulling the man to her feet.

The woman tightly gripped his chin as she knelt down behind him, wrapping the golden chain around his neck and slowly, deliberately tightening it until her sire was beginning to have trouble breathing.

Byakuya was beginning to have trouble keeping a lid on his temper.

The woman continued to tighten the chain around the sire's neck. His throat crackled and gargled, his eyes glassed over as he choked. He tried, needlessly to free himself, but her grip was true and the chain was slowly, torturously sucking the life from him. His glassy eyes pled for help as they bore down on the group, silently pleading for help, desperate for help and Nyruki couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it! He did nothing wrong!" Nyruki roared from beside Byakuya, whose eyes instantly shot wide at her sudden and unsolicited outburst.

The woman's green eyes glared hard, "And whom do I owe the pleasure of blissful defiance?"

Byakuya slowly turned his head, his eyes still wide as he set them onto Nyruki. The very look in his eyes was firm, but they begged, pleaded for her to stay quiet. She didn't listen.

"Nyruki Sawada. You must be Zaya Dejan'Ra." She said firmly.

Mercifully, Zaya released her grip on the chain, letting it fall loose from around the sire's reddening neck. He instantly coughed and sucked in breaths, but refused to move from his place at her feet. He had been conditioned to only ever follow her orders.

"You already know of me? My dearest Byakuya must have told you what he did fifty years ago then." Zaya said as she rose to her feet.

However, once she was standing over her sire, she firmly planted her bare, but jewelry covered foot against her sire's side and thrust her leg outwards, sending him flying to crash hard into the marble wall. He fell before the other two whom instantly rushed to him, cradling him in comfort and brushing his messed hair out of his pained and teary face. It was clear to all that the men were close and understandably so, as they needed each other simply to survive their captivity as mere sires and consorts.

"I'm beginning to understand why he did what he did." Nyruki said.

She was close enough to hear Byakuya's breath hitch in his throat.

"My my... Such daring disregard for my position. Tell me, did he tell you that in order to stop our union, he married another? He and I had been promised since we were teenagers." Zaya said as she slowly stepped down the few steps.

"You and I were never going to be, Zaya. Especially not after what you did at Hisana's burial." Byakuya said as the barest hint of anger began to show in his lips.

"Do not say that name! Ever! Never within Dejan'Ra walls, and never within my presence!" Zaya howled as she thrust a finger in Byakuya's direction.

"Don't you dare soil her name, or what she meant to me! Hisana was more a woman than you will ever be!" Byakuya snapped angrily as he rocked forward on one foot.

"She never bore you a child!-"

"That means nothing to me! A single solitary minute with Hisana was worth more than spending a lifetime with you! I did my duty in protecting my clan from the likes of you and I would do it all over again if at all to see the rage in your eyes!" Byakuya was near screaming, but grinning maliciously at his own words.

"You despicable, vial, brat! You could have had it all!" Zaya was shaking as she spread her arms out to the side.

"I would rather be poor and be with someone I love than be rich and be forced to live like a pet under your thumb!" Byakuya said as cold as ice, clenching his fists tight with his rising anger.

"I should strike you down where you stand." Zaya growled.

Before Byakuya could say another word in their battle of words, a small boy, maybe being four, or five years old came running into the hall with a face caked in tears. He bore long, feathery black hair and fair skin, but his eyes were closed as they shed tear after tear after tear.

"Mommy!" The small boy waled as he ran into Zaya's legs and latched on.

Byakuya guessed he was the offspring of the sire in the middle of the three with long black hair and pale hazel eyes.

Zaya's anger vanished as she swooped down and scooped up the little boy, whom instantly wrapped his short little arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, my sweet boy. What's wrong?" Zaya asked, surprisingly kind as she held her son.

"Lela was picking on me!" The boy cried with two tiny handfuls of her dress in his hands.

"Sssh, Zayin. It's alright. How was she picking on you?" Zaya asked, stroking her son's long black hair.

"She said I was," He sniffled, "She said I was unwanted and not a Dejan'Ra." Said the little boy, finally sitting up and sniffling some more.

"Oh, Zayin. You are a wanted little boy. Mommy has kept you because she loves you." Zaya said as she placed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

Zayin, the small little boy that somehow was capable of making Zaya appear motherly, finally turned his head to look at the group. Not only did he have long, jet black hair and fair skin, but his eyes were as silver as anything, liquid against their field of white.

"Look familiar, Byakuya?" Zaya asked, cradling the little boy to her whom seemed to be calming down.

Byakuya's eyes widened to their full extent and it took everything he had to keep his breathing even; To keep breathing at all.

"No... He does not." Byakuya said softly with long, heaving breaths coming in and out of his nose.

"He should... Meet your son." Zaya said with a growing smile.

"That's not his. There's no way. That boy is too young." Ichigo finally spoke up.

"No, he isn't. He is the product of a single night. A single misstep on Byakuya's part that finally put his clan within my reach." Zaya said, cradling Zayin's head back to her shoulder.

"That boy is _not_ my son. You and I have never spent a single night together." Byakuya all but hissed through clenched teeth.

"Pity, you don't remember. It was a beautiful night under the stars and moon amidst a field of blooming cherry trees." Zaya said softly as her smile turned malicious and making its intent to ruin clear.

"No. You are vastly mistaken, Zaya. I would never lay with you." Byakuya said as more strong breaths aided him in his plight to keep calm, which was becoming harder and harder with each passing second.

"Are you sure about that?" Zaya whispered.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Zayin asked quietly.

"Nothing my dear. You run along now and tell Lela that she is wrong. Mommy never wanted _her_ and only did to satisfy her duty in providing our great clan with an heir." Zaya said sweetly as she set the boy down on the floor.

"Ok!" The little boy beamed before running off.

"How cruel." Uryū said softly.

"Cruel? Hardly. The only child of mine that matters is my son whom you just met. He proves a union between Byakuya and I, which means that our arrangement will be reinstalled and carried out." Zaya said with half lidded eyes and a crooked, devious smile.

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat, but it wasn't he whom spoke.

"No, it won't be. What you're failing to tell him, is that you actually have four sires, not three." Nyruki said.

Hearing her words, Byakuya snapped from his daze as he looked over at her with a furrowing in his brow. She stood tall, with shoulders back and her head high, just like he had told her to, but there was a single difference that caught his attention. Where one eye was its golden yellow, the other was crimson red.

 _When did she enter Shikai? What is she doing?_ Byakuya thought with a barely visible trembling in his hands that had come to hang at his sides.

"Pardon me? Watch your tongue. All Dejan'Ra heads have had all their sires present whenever they are in the throne hall. Those three are my sires." Zaya said as she came to stand in front of Nyruki, whom she was taller than.

Nyruki tilted her head, "That's not true. You _had_ four."

"Had?" Ichigo exhaled.

Nyruki's head tilted to the other side as her eyes seemingly looked through the woman standing in front of her.

"She had him put to death after her son was born. She needed him out of they way. There were... five daughters before the boy that she killed the days they were born." Nyruki said, tilting her head again to the other side.

Zaya's thin brows furrowed hard, "You best silence your lies before-"

"Let her finish, Zaya. I am rather curious." Byakuya interrupted.

Zaya simply shot a fiery glare towards him and crossed her arms.

"She needed the boy... Needed him to look like you so she could claim you the father to your clan elders and force the marriage. The sire she had put to death had an uncanny resemblance to you, but it took her quite some time to find the right one. There were specific... requirements she needed fulfilled." Nyruki continued.

Byakuya's liquid silver eyes flicked to Zaya, whose face was beginning to turn bright red with rage, "You were planning on hijacking my clan by using that boy."

Zaya took in a long, unbroken breath, "How did she do that?"

"My power is to enthrall, but my power also grants me a look into one's heart to see their desires, to understand them. Your desire is to obtain power, ultimate if possible. You have taken sires that could possibly fulfill your plans," Her head tilted again, "Captain, her plan was to use Zayin to wrest control of the Kuchiki clan, gain access to the Great Library and alter its history to ascend the Dejan'Ra into _parallel_ standing with the Royal family with hopes of assassinating the Soul King and taking over the throne." Nyruki said with her eyes finally focusing in on her surroundings.

Byakuya crossed his arms, "How interesting."

"I should have you all killed for such insolence." Zaya hissed quietly.

"I don't believe you are in a position to make such threats." Byakuya said as his lips began to twitch into a smile.

Zaya stayed perfectly silent.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Free the sires." Byakuya said without taking his eyes off the woman.

"Gladly." Ichigo smirked as he drew Zangetsu from his back.

Ichigo headed for the pillows where the sires lay, still comforting the blonde whom had been so needlessly attacked by Zaya's rage. They were fearful, cowering as Ichigo stepped over the pillows, kicking a few aside and swung his blade down with teeth grit.

In a single slice, Ichigo's blade severed the golden chains that kept the sires captive.

"You'll pay for this, Byakuya Kuchiki." Zaya all but snarled as she came to stand in front of him, looking him dead in the eye.

"No... I think it will be you who will." Byakuya said evenly, standing his ground before her.

"Do enlighten me. I am so curious as to how the lowly Kuchiki clan could possibly make the Dejan'Ra suffer." Zaya growled.

"We seem to have been doing a good job so far." Byakuya smirked.

"You foul-"

"Consider this, Zaya... I plan on telling my clan elders about this little agenda of yours and they will officially close the books on considering a union between you and I. However, I will refrain from sending word of this to the Royal family. Instead, I will keep that little secret, but know this, Zaya Dejan'Ra... Should something happen to me, or anyone I consider dear, word will immediately be sent to the Royal family regarding this little plot." Byakuya said firmly.

Zaya simply stood still, "And what is it you wish in return?" She glared.

"Full permission to enter Dejan'Ra territories so that we may search, find, and cut down this Vasto Lorde we know is here." Byakuya said.

Zaya drew in a deep breath, but stayed quiet. She actually didn't know what to say.

After a moment, Byakuya turned his eyes to the three cowering sires, now free of their collars and being helped to their feet by Ichigo.

"Which one of you is the father of the heir?" Byakuya asked, directly looking at them.

The three stayed silent for a moment, regarding and staying close to each other.

"I-I am, My Lord." Said the third sire with long red hair and bright orange eyes.

"I have a single task for you; You raise your daughter to be the exact opposite of Zaya. Ensure that the Dejan'Ra's honor isn't soiled because of Zaya's poor decisions in her ultimate quest for power." Byakuya said, locking gazes with the sire whom seemed uneasy with the eye contact.

"B-But, My Lord... Sires are not allowed to raise their offspring. I have had no contact with Lela. She only knows I am her father." The sire said with a noticeable shake in his shoulders.

"That changes today. You raise your daughter and take that boy under your arm. Teach him the same you would her. Between the three of you, you can change the foundation of the Dejan'Ra, alter it to be better than this. You must preserve the pride of this house before Zaya and her actions cause it to crumble to the ground." Byakuya said as he shot the head of the clan a stone cold gaze.

All three sires bowed.

"Yes, My Lord!" Said the sire with the red hair.

"You cannot simply overrule my authority, Byakuya Kuchiki. The moment you leave, those three will be... dealt with." Zaya said coldly as she sat down on her throne and crossed her legs.

The sires stiffened with wide fearful eyes.

"I think not. If anything happens to a single one of them, I contact the Royal family. If anything happens to either of your children, I contact the Royal family. If you take a single misstep, I contact the Royal family. Your house now entirely rests on your shoulders, Zaya Dejan'Ra. I recommend you tread wisely." Byakuya said as he softly smirked at the woman.

Zaya stiffened, "You have no proof of my intentions."

"You're right, I don't, but as the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and keepers of recorded history under the Royal family, I don't need it. All I need to do is mention this plot and the Royal family will launch a full investigation. They take possible assassination plots very seriously." Byakuya said in a pleased tone.

Zaya simply sat quiet, rapping her long, nail tipped fingers against the gold of her throne's armrests. Her eyes held no more anger, no more rage, but instead simply stared off into nothingness. It was clear she was trapped and it was not a feeling she was used to.

"You have my permission to enter Dejan'Ra territory. You will not be hunted. If any of my recommendations are heeded, than heed this one the most; Your Vasto Lorde has been concentrating his efforts on the far Northern tip of my territories, in the Solidarity Mountains. He has destroyed every village and has even choked off the road that leads to the Northern entrance gate to the Royal realm." Zaya said stiffly.

"You never had any intention on defending your territory did you. You were simply going to play the fool and allow Overlorde to slip into the Royal realm with the hopes that he would do your job for you." Byakuya said with a sneer of disgust.

Zaya stayed perfectly silent and still.

Byakuya airily laughed, "You're so easy to read. The moment you are no longer the head of the Dejan'Ra, the better off all the noble families will be."

"Get out." Zaya hissed with strong acid in her tone.

"Gladly."

Byakuya spun on a heel and immediately retraced his steps down the main hall with the group close behind. All matched his pace with the need to be out of there, but Nyruki chanced a glance behind her.

The sires, with the man with red hair and orange eyes in front, bent down and picked up their discarded collars and long sections of severed chain. They all wrapped the chains around their knuckles and snapped them like belts between their hands. They were angry and had just been set free. Zaya's power was diminishing with each step the group took towards the exit.

When the group rounded the corner, out into the fresh air of the bright day and out of sight, a muffled, but echoing scream filtered out from the main hall. It was Zaya's.

However, Byakuya didn't stop his retreat as they retraced their steps back to the same gate they had entered. Nyruki could see the stiffness in his shoulders, the urgency in his steps and the tension in his jaw. He wanted out of there, to put the palace behind him and never return. She couldn't blame him, she wanted out of there too, but she imagined that his desire far outweighed hers.

As the group walked through the front gate without looking back, Byakuya immediately turned and headed off the main road to follow a side road that ran parallel with the tall white wall. It was shrouded by thick trees that blotted out the sun, shielding them from sight from the squadron of guards that was still missing their captain. He was grateful for that, leaving the guards with the impression of his noble stature, but now that he was out of sight, that noble stature crumbled.

With his shoulders slouching, he stopped and leaned back against a tree where he slid down and scraped his hands down his face.

"Captain? Are you ok?" Nyruki asked quietly as she knelt down next to him with the others standing around them.

Byakuya didn't answer. All he did was hide his face and rest his head back against the trunk with elbows resting on his bent knees.

"That broad was... She'd make Aizen shiver." Grimmjow scoffed as he relaxed his shoulders and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"Her treatment of her sires was cruel and over the top. Has the Dejan'Ra clan always been that way with their men?" Uryū asked, pushing up his glasses.

Byakuya still didn't answer.

"To a degree... It was far less violent and cruel before Zaya. The heir before her, her mother, treated her sires with respect and were allowed to raise their children. It wasn't until Zaya that things turned for the worse." Nyruki said, having placed her hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Huh? How do you know?" Ichigo arced a brow.

Nyruki simply looked at him with one crimson and one golden eye, "I'm reading him. I'm still in Shikai."

"Oh." Ichigo slouched.

Finally, Byakuya lowered his hands, revealing a completely dry face, but eyes that were distant, somewhat lacking some of their usual vibrance. He let his head loll to the side to look into Nyruki's different colored eyes. They were reassuring, a comfort that she had so openly defied his order and spoken out of turn. She had taken on the beast in her own den and had won because of her power. She had used her power simply to benefit them and help him face a demon of his past.

"Come on, guys. Lets give them a few minutes." Uryū said as he grabbed a handful of Ichigo's Shihakushō and started to drag him off.

The group followed a little ways down the road, giving Byakuya and Nyruki a moment of pseudo privacy.

"Thank you... Thank you for disobeying me." Byakuya said softly as he offered a soft smile.

Nyruki returned the gesture as the hand on his shoulder went to stroke up his neck towards his jaw.

"I hope I didn't overstep my bounds." Nyruki said, now resting her hand on his cheek.

"No... Not at all." That soft smile across his lips vanished.

"What's wrong?" She asked, brushing a lock of wind swept hair out of his face.

"I'm afraid." He exhaled.

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that I have just put a target on my clan's back. I'm afraid that despite my threat, Zaya will retaliate and destroy everything I have staked my life on to protect." Byakuya said with softness in his eyes that were locked with hers.

"No... She won't. She desires power above all else. You threatened to take that power away and she knows it. She won't make a move out of her fear of losing that power." Nyruki said softly.

"I never would have known what she was planning if you hadn't been there, Nyruki. I never would have known to that degree what she was willing to do, simply to get her hands on more power." Byakuya said as he lifted a hand to grasp hers from his cheek.

"I couldn't let her shatter your world like that; Using an innocent child to goad you into a marriage you didn't want." Nyruki said as she clutched his hand.

"I knew that child wasn't mine. I never doubted that fact. I would never, nor have I ever lain with Zaya, Nyruki." Byakuya said with a look in his eyes that pled for her to believe him.

"Even if you had, that would not change how I feel about you." Nyruki said with a returning smile.

Byakuya sucked in a short breath, "And how do you feel about me? You know how I feel about you, you can see it... feel it in my heart, but I do not know how you feel. I do not have a way to feel it, to sense it."

Nyruki simply stared into his eyes for a moment, a single moment that felt more like an eternity. He needed to know what was in her heart. He needed to hear it in that moment to help fuel him, keep him moving forward with their quest. She certainly didn't need her power to see that in the liquid silver of his eyes.

"I have... I have grown to care so much about you. At first, I thought it was just a crush, a simple infatuation for a man I wanted to repay with a self imposed debt, but... but it's different than that. It is so different that... I'm not sure what to make of it. I have never known feelings like this, Captain. I have never known what it's like to be treated as an equal, as a partner, and I never thought that a chance would ever come along," She leaned in close to his ear, bringing their cheeks in contact, "Before I slay Overlorde, I think I might thank him first because he brought me to you." She finished and placed a tender, lingering kiss to his earlobe.

With her so close, and her words still ringing in his ears, he reached up and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her to him in an embrace that she returned in kind.

Her words swelled his heart, making room for her next to the memory of a woman he had truly, undoubtedly loved till her dying day and beyond. For the longest time, he had resolved himself with the notion that he would never find another, never find the same kind of love that he had felt for Hisana. But it had happened, she was here, now, holding him, supporting him and willing to fight with him. It made him feel again, breathe again as if it was for the first time and it made him feel as if, perhaps, he too, could live a life of happiness when surrounded by so much despair of watching friends and family die. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, those times were done.

Releasing his hold on her, Byakuya allowed Nyruki to sit up, but he kept his hand clutched around hers while his other stroked back over her cheek.

"We will finish this together, Nyruki," He rested his forehead against hers, "Let us travel North and then we will return... together."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: Happy Monday! Here's a nice long chapter to kick off your week!**

* * *

There was no possible way for them to continue.

The blizzard outside their small cave was too strong, too violent to press onward. The snow blew around in random directions, blotting out their ability to see even where their feet fell into the already thick blanket of snow covering the ground. They had been left with no choice, but to seek shelter and wait it out.

They had traveled North, just as Zaya Dejan'Ra had instructed and had stopped in the few small villages they came across to purchase warmer clothes and supplies as the temperature dropped. They were warned of the monster in the mountains that swallowed villages whole, but they simply ignored them and continued on until there were no more villages to stop in.

Now, with the blizzard at its peak, the group hunkered down in their small cave, huddled around the fire they had built to stave off the blistering cold from outside. A small black kettle hung over the crackling flames, boiling with the soup that Uryū had prepared. Thick steam bubbled up to fill the small cave with the scent of vegetables and meat, and the aroma was making Grimmjow's mouth noticeably water.

"Is it done yet? I'm starvin'." Grimmjow grumbled, sitting with Neliel between his legs and with a thick fur cloak draped over his shoulders to keep his back warm.

Uryū pursed his lips together as he stirred the kettle's contents, "Not quite yet. It needs a bit more time."

Grimmjow simply grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Neliel and held her tightly to him for more warmth.

"Ruled by your stomach, Grimmjow." Ichigo snickered as he draped another fur cloak over Orihime's lap to help keep her warm.

"Shut up, Ich. I know you're hungry too. I can hear your stomach eating what sense you have left." Grimmjow chuckled.

The group chuckled at Grimmjow's playful jab as Byakuya and Nyruki reserved themselves to simply sit and watch. They sat across the fire from the Arrancars, embraced in the same way with his arms wrapped around her middle to hold her close and resting his lips on her shoulder, if at all to help keep his face warm.

Softly smiling, Nyruki gently rested her temple against his as she watched the orange glow of the fire and settled back into him.

"They bicker like they're brothers." Nyruki said softly as she tugged the fur up a bit more around them to ward off a coming chill.

Byakuya nodded, "It would seem they have truly put their pasts behind them." He softly kissed her shoulder.

"So have you." She said.

"It would seem so." He said in a near whisper as his hold on her tightened.

Nyruki placed her hands over his, "Do you feel better about Zaya? About the threat to crumble her house?"

"I am still uneasy about it, but there is no changing it now. This is a choice I have to live with for the rest of my life." Byakuya said, lifting his head just enough to bring their ears together.

"You should tell the Royal family anyways." Nyruki said.

"That would shatter the entirety of the Dejan'Ra down to its very core. They would fall from their position." Byakuya said as he stared off into the fire instead of watching the humans and Arrancars playfully bicker and talk amongst themselves.

"Isn't there a way to make Zaya the sole casualty? I mean, her sires did nothing wrong and now they have little ones to care for. They don't deserve to fall because of Zaya's mistakes." Nyruki said as she turned her head a bit to look Byakuya in the eyes.

"I suppose if I worded it correctly, it's possible to simply remove Zaya from power, but it isn't a guarantee." Byakuya said, looking back at her.

"The Royal family is aware of Dejan'Ra history aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Then why not remind them of that good history before Zaya took the position of clan head. That way, you'll paint Zaya in the light that she deserves; The sole problem." She said, taking on a soft smile that matched her two golden eyes.

Byakuya returned the smile, "You have a head for nobility. Do you know that?"

"No I don't. I'm a peasant from the side of town no one talks about because they're ashamed of it." She said, which wiped the smile from Byakuya's lips.

"I'm not ashamed of you." Byakuya said in a whisper.

At the admission, Nyruki's stomach squirmed with the flutter of butterflies, but she managed to keep eye contact with him as she softly smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"I-I... I don't even know how to reply to that." Nyruki's smile grew as her cheeks colored themselves pink.

"It does not require one." He simply whispered.

Nyruki was perfectly content to sit there, wrapped in his warmth and staring into his eyes, but the heavy metal clunk of the kettle's lid being removed drew her attention away from the liquid silver that she was pleasantly drowning in.

"I think it's ready." Uryū said as he gave the soup one last stir.

"Finally! I'm hungry and it's cold and I want food." Grimmjow grinned as he instantly snatched the small stack of bowls from Ichigo's hands that he pulled from their pack of supplies.

"Oi! Don't get so grabby!" Ichigo chastised the blue haired Arrancar.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Grimmjow shot back.

"And how're you gonna eat if I've got the spoons?" Ichigo grinned as he held up eight of the said utensils.

"My mouth! Duh! I certainly did just fine without utensils before I became an Arrancar. Hell, I did just fine without hands." Grimmjow grinned equally as big at the teenager.

"What... You gonna drink it like a cat?" Ichigo snickered.

"I should pummel you!"

"Stop fighting! Do you two want supper, or not?" Uryū scalded the pair as he dunked the ladle into the soup to pour it into the first bowl for Orihime.

"Yes please!" Both Ichigo and Grimmbow grinned innocently as they held out their bowls like children.

"Two hundred year old Arrancar and an eighteen year old teenager somehow act the exact same way." Neliel chuckled.

The two were unable to respond as their mouths were full.

"Just proves one never actually grows up." Chad said before taking his first bite of soup.

Uryū handed Byakuya and Nyruki their bowls that they happily took before he returned to his spot to enjoy his meal.

"I hate to puncture the relaxed mood, but do we know what to expect once we encounter Overlorde?" Uryū asked.

"No. All we know is what Nyruki experienced four years ago." Byakuya said, taking his first bite.

"He's powerful and he has a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure. It has a very distinct... weight to it." Nyruki said, still sitting between Byakuya's legs, but sitting up to give him room to enjoy his meal.

"Is it heavy like Kurosaki's?" Uryū asked.

"No... Heavier."

Several of the group choked on their mouthfuls and covered their mouths before any of their meal could dribble out from between their lips.

"It's heavier? You can't be serious." Grimmjow coughed and finished chewing his mouthful before it could fall and hit the fire warmed dirt.

"Unfortunately, I'm dead serious." Nyruki said.

"Are we all gonna able to handle that much pressure?" Ichigo asked, stuffing another large spoonful into his mouth.

"You're sitting in Nyruki's presence. I'd imagine you'll be just fine." Byakuya said.

"But she's collared. We've never experienced her full pressure before." Uryū said, covering his mouth as he spoke.

"It's high enough to nearly choke the life out of me. If I were to remove the collar, we would all suffocate." Byakuya said simply.

"But... But she's at captain level pressure right now. It gets higher?" Chad asked.

"Very much so. Her pressure is so high that the Head-Captain ordered her collar locked. If I were not here, Nyruki would not be able to remove it." Byakuya said as he finished his first bowl.

"Only a captain can remove it?" Orihime asked softly, taking small, rather dainty bites of her soup.

"Yes. I have to release the power seal using the same method I would use to unleash... say... Renji's power while in the World of the Living." Byakuya said as he excepted his second bowl from Uryū whom had refilled it for him since he was a bit trapped behind Nyruki.

"So does that same flower show up on her?" Ichigo asked as he refilled his own bowl.

Byakuya nodded, "It would appear wherever I placed the release seal."

"Have you ever had to remove it?" Neliel asked.

"No. And to my knowledge, it has never been removed." Byakuya said, returning his attention to his meal.

"I was never present at any situation that could have required it." Nyruki added.

"How come? Your power would've helped a lot during our fight with Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't have helped. I was fresh out of the academy at the time and didn't have the skill, nor the confidence to go up against an enemy that powerful." Nyruki said.

"Oh." Was all Ichigo said before he dove back into his meal.

"Do you think we will need to remove her collar when we face Overlorde, Captain Kuchiki?" Uryū asked after a moment of fire filled silence.

"I cannot answer that at the moment. I suppose, if our information is accurate, then there is a chance, but with the requirement of needing to acquire his mask, I fear that if I do remove her collar, it will be crushed." Byakuya said.

"Don't forget that a Zanpakutō has to land the final blow." Grimmjow said through his mouthful.

"Why?" Orihime asked quietly as she set down her empty bowl next to her.

"If Uryū takes the kill, then his mask is destroyed because the entirety of the soul is destroyed. If Nelly, or I take the kill, then he just returns to Hueco Mundo and there's a chance for him to return at some point. That leaves, Ich, Pretty Boy, or his girl." Grimmjow said, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth before swallowing the previous bite.

"Wise observation, Pussy Cat." Byakuya said, hiding his smirk behind Nyruki's shoulders as he set his bowl down.

Grimmjow glared, but continued to eat.

"I'm a bit reserved about going into this fight without knowing what to expect." Uryū said, pouring Chad another bowl which emptied the kettle.

"Well, we know he has minions, but whether they're Pluses, or Hollow, we just don't know." Ichigo said as he hugged his fur cloak around him and hunkered down close to the fire.

"It is entirely possible that he could have both." Byakuya said as he rewrapped his arms around Nyruki's middle.

"With how many of us that're gonna be there, it shouldn't be a problem. Uryū, Chad and Nelly can handle the minions without trouble while, Ich, you two and I concentrate on Overlorde." Grimmjow said as he kissed the base of Neliel's neck.

"What about me?" Orihime asked softly.

"Inoue, we need you as support. I know you think that it's not enough, but I am telling you, knowing you're there when one of us gets hurt is a massive relief." Ichigo said with a genuine smile that reflected in his eyes.

"He's right, 'Hime. Without you, I wouldn't have my left arm." Grimmjow said.

"My legs would still be broken." Neliel smiled.

"There isn't enough time in the universe to list how many times you've helped me." Ichigo's grin widened.

"You helped me when I was hurt in Hueco Mundo which is greatly appreciated." Uryū added.

"Oi! I thought we decided not to mention that!" Ichigo's grin shifted into a growl.

"You stabbed me!" Uryū shot back with the same growl on his face.

"It was an accident!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you stabbed me!"

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't really in control at the time!"

"You were a full Hollow! Complete with the hole and the horns!"

"It still wasn't me!... And plus, it didn't kill you." Ichigo mumbled and crossed his arms.

"That's because Orihime was there! I would've been dead if it wasn't for her." Uryū fired a sidelong glance.

Orihime started to blush as she tucked a lock of her blood orange hair behind her ear.

"I would like to think that was proof enough of how they consider your support, Orihime Inoue." Byakuya said, still holding Nyruki tight to him so that their shared fur cloak covered both their shoulders.

"I just feel like I can do more." Orihime said softly.

"Trust me, 'Hime. Healing our stupid asses is plenty." Grimmjow scoffed.

Orihime's blush deepened in her pale cheeks.

The group began to break off into their own small conversations as the evening drew late. What daylight was available outside began to fade into darkness, still cloaked in the swirl of the blizzard. The wind howled outside the darkening cave, blowing the snow in an impenetrable field outside the cave mouth. The cold still bullied its way into the cave, but the crackling fire was enough to keep them from feeling as if they were freezing.

As the evening turned into night, many had resolved themselves to get some sleep, laying down covered by fur, or huddling in close to their partners to keep warm. Byakuya and Nyruki however, were still awake, laying on their sides and cuddled together beneath a blanket of fur. They watched the glowing embers break through the darkness and just enjoyed being close in the familiarity of their position.

With a soft kiss to the back of her neck, Byakuya tightened his arm around her middle in a short embrace, bringing her back closer to his chest.

"At least we aren't skewered together this time." He whispered softly, placing another gentle kiss to the spot just behind her ear.

Nyruki lowly laugh as she laced her fingers between his on her stomach, "It makes it a lot more enjoyable."

"I agree wholeheartedly." He whispered with another kiss to the same spot that lingered.

Feeling his lips against her skin, Nyruki gently shivered against him as she lolled her head down against his bicep, opening her neck up for his attentions.

His lingering kiss traveled down the length of her neck, covering her skin with a subtle layer of gooseflesh he could feel against his lips. It made him smile the barest of smiles as he tightened his hold, not feeling the tension in her muscles that was usually there whenever they were close.

"You're not tense this time." He said softly with another kiss to the base of her neck.

"I'm getting there... Still a long road though." Nyruki said with a soft smile adorning her lips.

With a gentle coax, Byakuya pulled back from her just enough to give her room to turn and lay on her back. He half covered her, still with her head resting against his arm as he fell deep into her gaze, trailing the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"A road I plan to travel." He whispered as he bowed his head and brushed his lips over hers.

The moment his lips pressed down, he instantly felt her muscles tense, but her hand still fluttered up his chest where her fingers slipped beneath the top of his Shihakushō. Her reaction was involuntary, out of her control and he figured, as their lips slowly danced, that she had no consciousness of it. It was just something her body did, was conditioned to do from her years of hard survival.

After several long moments, he parted their lips, but hovered just above, giving his own enough room to speak.

"You tensed again." He said so low that his own ears had trouble hearing his words.

Nyruki licked her lips, "It's just the thought of... being intimate that makes me-"

He silenced her by placing a soft finger against her lips.

"What you have experienced is not intimacy. It is the farthest from it." He said, slowly sliding his finger from her lips and down her chin.

"It's all I've ever known." She said, removing her hand from his chest to brush her fingers down his smooth cheek.

"All I will ever show you is true intimacy. I will never force you to do anything so long as my heart beats." He whispered, never once looking away from her eyes.

Nyruki's hand fluttered down his neck before retracing its path up to his cheek where he leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes with the gentlest of sighs leaving his lips.

"You're so determined not to force me into anything aren't you." She said, changing her hands course to rest beneath his hair against the nape of his neck.

"I will never force you. Everything I do, you must also be willing." He said, resting his hand against her cheek and brushing his thumb over her temple.

"I trust you." Nyruki said as she turned her head just enough to place a kiss to his palm.

"You do... but your body does not." Byakuya said before dropping his head.

His lips fell against the skin of her neck to blaze hot trails that surrounded the hollow of her neck. She sucked in a long and low breath as her head fell back, giving the most room possible for him to continue setting her skin on fire. Her leg drifted up his body and came to rest at his hips which caused the softest of moans to rumble deep in his throat and separate his lips from her warming skin.

"Perhaps we should stop before things get too out of hand." Byakuya said with a deepening pink in his cheeks and a smile.

"It um... would certainly be interesting." Nyruki said with a soft bite to her bottom lip.

"Interesting, indeed, but not what I wish to show you." He said.

"What do you wish to show me?" She asked, admiring his blush in the orange tinted light.

With a final, ultra soft kiss to the side of her neck, Byakuya shifted back to the side, allowing Nyruki to turn back over so her back was up against his chest. He replaced his arm over her side and let it dangle as she tugged their fur blanket up to cover their shoulders and keep them warm.

"What intimacy is really like. What it's supposed to be like." He whispered against the nape of her neck.

"I would like that very much." Nyruki said just as softly as she settled back into him and got comfortable.

"As would I, but at the right time, and the right place, when all of you is ready." He said as he rested his head against the roll of fur that was serving as his pillow.

The pair fell silent as the hour drew late and the fire light dimmed to nothing more that solitary coals. The air in the cave was cold, and without the fur blankets and cloaks they would certainly freeze, but laying there, once again in his arms, she felt warm and safe. She wanted to experience true intimacy, what it was like to be embraced, but he was right. When all of her was ready. Her heart was, but her mind was not, her body was not. She needed more time and all she could do, was walk that long forgotten road with him. She would.

* * *

Renji wanted to claw his hair out. He had been so on edge since he, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku had met with the Head-Captain, that everything in all the realms could fall into perfect sync and the world could be made of sunshine and Chappy's and he would still find something that irritated him.

And the entirety of Squad 6 knew it.

Since that evening, every member of Squad 6 avoided him like he was stricken with plague, knowing that the slightest misstep could spell a very thorough ass whooping at the hands of Zabimaru. Even when he walked through the halls, the others would part and go around him, or outright take a different route simply to avoid becoming locked in his crosshairs.

That had been going on for three days.

The three had yet to hear any word from the Head-Captain regarding what they had told them and he was beginning to worry that it might not be a good sign. He feared the worst and simply needed to talk to the only other two involved, simply to try and settle his mind.

Word must have spread of his raging irritation, because as Renji strode through the grounds of Squad 8, its members would go around just like those from Squad 6. His footfalls were heavy and even his own steps grated against Renji's last nerve. He walked with his hands stuffed into his pockets to keep himself from strangling anyone who got too close and his face down towards the bamboo floor, if at all to keep the throbbing vein in his forehead from being seen.

However, with his 6'2 height working against him, just about anyone who dared to walk by was short enough to see it and that irritated him.

Renji rounded the last corner of the Squad 8 barracks on his trek to the Captain's office, having gotten word that both the Captains were there enjoying a game of Go. Sure enough, cast in the shadow of the evening sun, with a small fire crackling in a nearby basin, Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku were sitting at the their game table with tea and drink in hand.

"Ah. Renji... Sit sit. Have a drink." Kyōraku said as he took his turn and stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

"Would it be inappropriate if I drank all of your sake?" Renji grumbled as he grabbed a thick pillow from inside the open office and plopped it down between the two on the third side of the game table.

"I see you have something on your mind. Does it have to do with the amount of time that's passed without word?" Ukitake asked as he poured some sake for the younger man and offered it to him.

Renji took the offered drink and shot it back without even letting the liquid hit his tongue.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet? It's been three days." Renji rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning back on his hands.

"Today was supposed to be that battle royale between the captains and Nyruki, so Central 46 is most likely working out what to do." Said Kyōraku, sipping his sake as he waited for Ukitake to take his turn.

"There's gotta be more we can do, Captain. The Head-Captain and Central 46 both know that Captain Kuchiki wouldn't just... abandon the Gotei. He just wouldn't! I know he wouldn't!" Renji growled as he fell back completely onto his back with his arms spread eagle.

"We know that as well, Renji, but Shunsui is right. We've done all we can. Whether Central 46 issues arrest warrants, or not, is up to them. Despite our efforts, Central 46 could still deem Nyruki's disappearance as a sign of ill intentions with her power and the fact that Byakuya went with her looks as if she enthralled him." Ukitake said as he finally took his turn and flipped four of Kyōraku's black tiles to white.

Renji sighed and sat up, "You know that's not true, Captain."

"You're right. Nyruki would never do something like that. She has a healthy, respectable fear of her power and it has kept her from becoming addicted to it." Ukitake said, sipping his tea.

Renji growled loudly as he racked a hand down his face, "Why do I feel so helpless? I thought being the acting captain was supposed to award some sort of... I don't know... ability to do something."

"Welcome to being a captain, Renji. Sometimes, there just isn't anything we can do, even with our authority. Sometimes, we just have to let fate take the reins." Kyōraku said as he rested a knuckle against his chin, thinking about what his next move should be.

Renji grumbled, "Fate can stick it. I can't do this waiting game anymore. I have to do something and I can't keep telling Rukia things are all fine and dandy. She's getting suspicious." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That could pose a problem. Byakuya wouldn't want her finding out when she could still sneak off and try to join him." Ukitake said with another sip of his medicated tea.

"How he thought we could keep that a secret from her is beyond me. She lives with the man for realms' sake." Renji scoffed.

"How about this, Renji. You concentrate your efforts on keeping Rukia from getting too suspicious and leave the worrying about Central 46 to us. There wouldn't be anything you could do anyways when it comes to them." Ukitake said.

"What am I supposed to do? She can see straight through me. Read me like a book. See into my soul. Take your pick. I've never been able to hide anything from her and it pisses me off." Renji huffed and crossed his arms with irritation.

"Well, what did you expect? You grew up together. What matters is that you're able to do the same when it comes to her." Kyōraku said, taking his turn and claiming back two of his four lost tiles.

Renji sent the Captain of Squad 8 a sidelong glance, "I can to a certain degree, but she's always been better at it than me. Either that, or she's just better at hiding her emotions than me."

"Well, you are a red-head, Renji." Ukitake lowly chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji growled.

"That red-heads have a tendency to... outburst." Kyōraku said, matching the low snicker from across the table.

Renji simply rolled his eyes, "I don't have outbursts."

"Yes you do." Kyōraku said.

"I do not!"

"Case and point." Ukitake said quietly from behind his tea cup.

Renji growled low in his throat as he let out a stiff huff, "You two suck."

The two captains enjoyed their little chuckle for a moment before turning their attention back to their game, where Captain Ukitake placed another tile and this time, claimed five black for himself.

As Renji reserved himself to watch the game, and the growing frustration on Kyōraku's forehead, the soft jingling of an approaching Hell Butterfly sounded from nearby. The small obsidian bug fluttered down from over the easement of the barracks and flapped its little wings rapidly to land on Captain Ukitake's awaiting finger.

"What is it?" Renji asked with an uneasiness in his stomach from not being able to hear what the small creature had to say.

Ukitake stayed quiet for several moments however, listening to the small voice that only he could hear which left the other two to sit, wait and wonder what it could be about.

"Jūshirō? What is it?" Kyōraku asked, watching his best friend's expression for any hint as to what it could be.

After another moment, the tiny bug fluttered away to vanish in a black swirl of smoke that was whisked away by the evening breeze.

The look that was left on Ukitake's face however, only served to make them all the more curious. His eyes were wide as he seemed to tremble, blindly staring down at the forgotten game board that was mostly covered in white.

"Captain Ukitake? Was it from the Head-Captain? Was it Central 46's decision?" Renji asked in rapid fire.

"No... No, it was neither of those." Ukitake said as he blinked his eyes to finally see his surroundings once again.

"Then what was it?" Kyōraku asked.

"We must go speak with the Head-Captain immediately." Ukitake said, finishing his tea and making to stand from his large floor pillow.

"Wait a second... Who was it from? What's going on?" Renji asked as he rose to his feet.

"It wasn't from the Head-Captain, or Central 46. It was from Byakuya." Ukitake said.

"What?" Both the others gasped.

"Quickly. We have no time to waste." Ukitake said as he started down the bamboo porch at a brisk walk.

"Huh? What about our game? I was just making a come back!" Kyōraku called after him.

"It's lost anyways. I would have won in three more moves."

* * *

The blizzard had run its course through the night, blanketing the Solidarity Mountains in a thick, entirely white covering of snow that blended everything around them into a single, perfect sheet. Each footfall sunk deep into the icy powder, sinking all the way up to mid-shin that forced each of them to step higher than normal, simply to take the next step that would inevitably sink down into the white. The sky overhead was as blue and void of clouds as a perfect Spring day, but without the blanketing of clouds, the temperature was bitterly cold and each breath threatened to freeze their noses shut.

With each step, the snow groaned beneath their feet, drawing ever closer to the top of the mountain. The road had long since disappeared, but there was a sense in the air that the group of eight could feel. It had been steadily growing heavier the longer they walked, but it was a different kind of heavy than just sheer weight. It felt more like the weight of water when one was diving; An all over squeeze that pressed down on them from all directions. It wasn't painful, no, it was restricting and slowed their progress even more.

"I'm... tired." Orihime panted as she stopped walking and hunched over to catch her breath.

The group stopped as Ichigo turned to her and knelt down, "Here. Hop on. I'll carry you for a bit."

Orihime sighed, and all could see it in her eyes that she was struggling to press on. She simply nodded and climbed onto Ichigo's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes in the process to get some rest.

"We're getting close. The pressure's growing." Nyruki said as she shielded her eyes from the blaring sun that was only serving to intensify the bright white of the snow.

"We can feel it. It's getting harder to move." Uryū said, placing his hands on his hips. Even he was starting to feel the strain of the all over weight.

"It almost feels like I have weights strapped to my feet." Chad said with a light glistening of sweat on his brow.

"It would seem those with lower pressure tolerances are beginning to struggle. Perhaps we should take some time to rest." Byakuya said, slightly out of breath himself.

The group was in no mood to argue. They followed Byakuya along his path through the snow to a nearby tree with a wide base of branches covered in pine needles. Nearly all sat down in the snow and more than half groaned when their legs were given the gift of not having to support their bodyweight.

"We have to be very close." Neliel said, leaning against Grimmjow's shoulder for support. She was sucking in labored breaths.

"I think we are. This feels... This feels-" Nyruki's voice fell off.

"Feels like what?" Ichigo asked as he tugged the fur cloak around Orihime tighter as she leaned up against the tree. She was on the verge of falling sleep.

"It feels like it did just before I was attacked." Nyruki said as she glanced up at Byakuya, whom had remained standing to maintain his vigilance, but it was clear that he was needing to work harder to get air.

"We're that close and his pressure feels like this? Hell, that ain't too bad. We'll be able to take this jackass easy." Grimmjow said with a cocky smirk, hiding his deep breaths.

"I doubt this is the extent of his pressure. He must be restraining it to keep from crushing his familiars. This is no worse than Kenpachi Zaraki's spiritual pressure." Byakuya said.

"This has me concerned." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses before wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Regarding?" Byakuya asked.

"His pressure has been slowly strengthening all day. I have no doubts that we're following the right path, but I'm concerned we're following a path of Overlorde's choosing." Uryū said, shielding his eyes from the blinding white.

"You think he's baiting us to go where he wants?" Ichigo asked, taking in a long breath to fill his tired lungs.

"It's possible. We would still go to him, yes, but to where he chooses. I'm getting the suspicion that Overlorde has a tremendous amount of control over his spiritual pressure." Uryū said as he took forced and slow breaths to steady his breathing.

"He does. He can completely hide it, or crush a small village with it." Nyruki said as she released a long sigh from a low tightness in her chest that was beginning to build.

"It... feels like... feels like-" Chad began, only to stop when he slumped over.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelped, moving from his spot next to the already sleeping Orihime.

"That sounds like a really good idea. Maybe we need a nap." Grimmjow said, unable to hide his panting any longer.

"No... Something's wrong. First Orihime, now Chad?" Uryū said as he pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead from a sudden dizzy spell, "Me?"

Uryū's body instantly relaxed as he slipped from consciousness, slumping over into the soft snow at Orihime's feet.

Those that remained didn't have much time to react as Neliel fell from Grimmjow's side, flopping over his lap as Grimmjow's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped back into the snow. The squeezing weight around them was constricting their efforts to breath, and too soon, Ichigo fell back, having been taken by the squeeze to join the others.

They were passing out, one by one.

Byakuya was having far more trouble breathing now, feeling as if he was being squeezed by a massive snake. He felt weak, frail even, as he dropped to his knees with the inability to stand any longer.

"C-Captain-" Nyruki breathed out in her attempt to speak through the struggle of trying to take her next breath.

She reached out for him, catching him as he slumped into her arms, too weak to continue using his muscles to sit up, but she didn't have the strength to hold him. He slipped from her arms and fell onto the plush snow, half laying on his side and teetering on the edge of falling into unconsciousness.

"R-Run, Nyruki. L-Leave us here." Byakuya struggled to say, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"No, I'm not leaving. We're in this together." She said lowly, kneeling and leaning over him to brush her hand back along his jaw.

"Go... You will not parish here, so long as I still draw breath." He said, unable to get his voice any louder than just above a whisper.

"We're not gonna die. We're gonna get through this together. You have to get up." She said, beginning to shake.

"I... I can't. The pressure is... squeezing me too tightly. I... can barely... breathe." He said, letting his hand fall from her cheek.

The pressure reached its height, and the sheer strength of it was bearing down on Nyruki's ability to breathe as well. Her head felt heavy, her limbs felt heavy, her body felt like it was being constricted. Gravity was pressing down on her entire form and she knew, she would be the next to succumb.

"I'm not... leaving... I... can't." She breathed, falling into him with her head resting against his chest.

His eyes looking at her through a dreary haze, Byakuya slowly moved his hand towards her throat, with fingers reaching for the silver clasp. But his hand never made it when hers stopping his, knowing he was intent to release her collar.

"D-Don't. I-I'm staying w-with you." She said, her eyes closing as she drew ever closer to sleep.

"Y-You must go... P-Please." Byakuya exhaled as his head slumped into the snow. Only another minute and his world would go dark.

She couldn't speak anymore words. It would take too much energy to speak, let alone move from laying against him with his chest as her pillow. It was far too late to run and even if she could, she would stay. She wouldn't abandon them, couldn't abandon him. They were all in this together which meant, it would end together.

With her last vision of his unconscious face firmly set in her mind, Nyruki slipped away to join the others, wherever that might be.

* * *

The sky had grown dark outside the Head-Captain's office with its wide open balcony that looked out across the expanse of the Seireitei. The streets had been lit with firelight and the barracks that were visible from the long balcony were lit from inside as those that called them home settled in for the night.

However, the atmosphere was most certainly not calm inside the Head-Captain's office as Captain Ukitake explained what the Hell Butterfly had relayed to him.

"I see. So you think Captain Kuchiki left of his own volition." Said Head-Captain Yamamoto, sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Yes, Sensai. He said he and Nyruki Sawada have traveled North to the Solidarity Mountain Range with new information that this Overlorde resides there." Ukitake said, standing at his full height and clasping his hands together in front of him.

"That is impossible. To go that far North would mean traveling through Dejan'Ra territory, or going around and there just simply hasn't been enough time for that." Said the Head-Captain gruffly.

"You're correct. Which means they went through it." Ukitake said.

"Wha? Who's the Dejan'Ra?" Renji asked, confused.

"I'll explain later, Renji," Ukitake said lowly, before looking back to the Head-Captain, "Sensai, Central 46 must be made aware that they travel to find and eradicate a Hollow that has eluded us for two millennium. If given authority to continue, than Central 46 will have to postpone Nyruki's battle with the captains until their return without consequence." He continued.

"I see your point. However, Central 46 could still issue arrest warrants for both Nyruki Sawada and Captain Kuchiki for their suspected desertion, on the basis that there is no proof that Captain Kuchiki was not under Nyruki Sawada's control at the time of him sending the Hell Butterfly." The Head-Captain said, resting his only hand on top of his cane next to him.

"I know he wasn't. I'm positive he sent that under his own power. Nyruki's thralls are incapable of speaking. They are mindless servants. You saw it yourself when she demonstrated her power with Captain Kyōraku." Ukitake said.

"And you would be correct, but at the time, she was not under control of her power. Now that she is, there is no telling what she is capable of." Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

"You know that's not true! I have spent the most time with her and know beyond the shadow of a doubt that she isn't capable of malicious acts! She is as kind a person as anyone and would rather die than hurt someone she cares about!" Ukitake snapped, unmeaning to as his arms dropped to his sides with clenched fists.

"Silence! Do not snap at me as if you were her father, Captain Ukitake. I understand your position in that you have cared for her and given her a home since her arrival, but it is clear that you are too close to this situation to lend weight to your words and the same goes for Captain Kyōraku. The only one here capable of providing any sort of insight is Lieutenant Abarai." The Head-Captain said sternly.

Renji instantly stiffened.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I want you to tell me your impressions of Nyruki Sawada." Said the Head-Captain, officially putting Renji in the spotlight.

Renji gulped, "Um... I uh... I'm not really sure what you want, Head-Captain." He stuttered.

The Head-Captain just glared out from under his bushy white eyebrows.

"Um-" He sighed and squared his shoulders, "I've only known her for a couple weeks, and she seems like a nice girl. Almost too nice to be a Shinigami. Since being assigned to Squad 6, she has done nothing, but help the squad as a whole train in bolstering our spiritual pressure tolerances. She has had plenty of opportunity to destroy the squad if she had malicious intent and that's just to start. With her training with the captains, she has had more than plenty of opportunities to kill, or enthrall any captain she wishes and have them remove her collar so she could lay waste to the Gotei 13 and she hasn't done any of that, nor has she hinted, or given any sign that is, in fact, her intent.

"From what I've seen, Head-Captain, Nyruki Sawada is genuine and has no ill intent towards the Gotei 13, its members, or Central 46. I believe Captain Kuchiki and her really did disappear with the intent on destroying this Hollow and then returning." He finished and exhaled slowly.

"As I understand it, you have been on the receiving end of her power as well, have you not?" The Head-Captain asked plainly.

"Yes, Head-Captain." Renji said with a nod.

"What did you experience?"

Renji instantly tensed as his cheeks began to turn pink, "Um... I was... in some sort of illusion that I just didn't want to break free from. I was trapped with feeling content. Whatever my body did during that time is unknown to me." He gulped.

"It was just a short time, was it not?"

"From what I've been told, that's correct, Head-Captain. But to me, it felt like I was in the illusion for quite some time." Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you have no recollection of what your physical form was doing during that time?" The old man asked.

Renji shook his head, "No. My body wasn't under my control. Other members of Squad 6 have told me that, while I was under Nyruki's power, all I... my body did was hold her." His cheeks felt hot again.

"I see."

"Head-Captain, if I may, none of this points to Captain Kuchiki being under Nyruki's control. He couldn't have sent that Hell Butterfly if he was. And why, if Nyruki's intentions are malicious, would she risk telling us where she's going?" Renji asked.

"To throw off our trail. If Central 46 decides to go after them, than any Gotei members would be instructed to head North to the Dejan'Ra when in actuality, Nyruki and Captain Kuchiki headed in another direction." The Head-Captain said.

"That may be so, Head-Captain, but Captain Kuchiki's message also said that it wasn't just he and Nyruki. Ichigo Kurosaki and his group are with them as well." Ukitake said, unaware of the shock that had adorned Renji's face.

"He brought Ichigo along? That's not fair!" Renji snapped.

"He must have needed the help, and decided it best to leave you in charge of the squad in his absence, Renji. You know his reasons for doing so." Ukitake said, shooting the red-head a sidelong glance that screamed for him to shut up about it.

Renji, luckily got the hint and closed his mouth.

"Which was wise on his part. Perhaps you are correct, Captain Ukitake, when you say that Captain Kuchiki is acting of his own volition. I will bring this to Central 46 immediately. Until then, you three are to remain silent about this matter. I understand there are rumors circling regarding their disappearance, but if asked, simply say they are assigned to an important, covert mission that required their particular power sets. That is all that needs saying." The Head-Captain said as he used his cane to help push himself up from his chair.

"Yes, Head-Captain." All three said with bows before taking their leave.

The moment the doors to the office closed behind them, Renji's shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. His back had developed a dull ache from being so tense, and he figured that both captains noticed since Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work, Renji. Very well done." Ukitake said with his own sigh of relief.

"Wha? Me?" Renji arced a tattooed brow.

"You said just the right things in there. There may be a captain in you yet, Abarai." Kyōraku said as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

"I have a long way to go before that, Captain." Renji shook his head.

"But you've gotten a hell of a jump on it. Be proud of yourself." Ukitake said, taking his hand back.

"Thank you, Captain." Renji bowed.

"Your next task is going to feel like easy street compared to that. Focus on Rukia and keep her from doing something stupid. We all know she'd take off to help Byakuya." Ukitake said.

"What, exactly, is your definition of easy street?" Renji asked with a visible shutter.

"Good point. Best of luck to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She thought there would be cold, that there would be snow, perhaps even a moon overhead and they would all be freezing and in dangerous need of warmth. She had expected death to come slow and cold, not to be laying on a hard floor that was warm, inside, and out of the numbing outdoors.

Nyruki still felt weak, tired, from the squeezing of spiritual pressure that had forced them all into unconsciousness. Her body was slow to react and it took her eyes several moments to open and clear as she slowly pushed herself up.

When her vision finally focused, she saw that she was in a dimly lit room with high vaulted ceilings that were home to several large skylights that allowed the moonlight to filter in through the crystal clear glass. The walls were dark, but she could still see that they were lined with half columns that rose from floor to ceiling, etched with sweeping vines and the visages of people helplessly tangled in them. The floor was made of white marble with a maroon square edged with gold in its center that almost appeared as a rug and helped to break up the sheer amount of white.

She rubbed her eyes to clear away more of the haze as she realized she was surrounded by her friends, all still passed out from being squeezed unconscious. They all lay scattered around her, but the closest, admittedly, was the one she was most concerned about. She softly placed her hands against Byakuya's shoulders and gave him a gentle shake, hoping that the motion would be enough to stir him from his unnatural slumber.

"Captain? Captain... Wake up." She said in just above a whisper, her voice hoarse and constricted.

After a few moments, Byakuya began to move, softly groaning as his eyes fluttered open and immediately focused in on her without a care as to where they were.

"N-Nyruki?" He softly cleared his throat, "We're alive." He said, accepting her help in sitting up as he pressed his pounding head into his palm.

"For now, yeah. We were moved when we were unconscious." She said softly.

"Moved? To where?" He asked as he lifted his head from his hand to take in the dark room.

"I don't know." Was all Nyruki said.

Satisfied that Byakuya was alright, Nyruki moved on to the next closest person, that being Grimmjow and Neliel. She gently shook them awake and just as Byakuya had done, they softly groaned and sat up with pounding heads and pained grimaces in their faces.

Byakuya had turned to the others and woke them, with Orihime being the hardest to wake. She was so groggy and tired that he feared she might be injured, but true to Orihime fashion, being a surprisingly resilient young woman, she finally opened her eyes and pushed herself up.

"Is everyone alright?" Byakuya asked, finding that it was much easier to breath now that the spiritual pressure wasn't crushing in around them.

"I... I think so." Orihime said softly as she rested her forehead against her palm just like all the others.

"What the hell happened? We couldn't have been that high up the mountain could we?" Grimmjow groaned, looking over Neliel to make sure she was uninjured.

"We weren't." Byakuya said simply.

"It was Overlorde's pressure. It's an all over weight that squeezes his prey. He's like a snake without having to actually coil around you to suffocate you." Nyruki said with a soft clearing in her throat to ebb the ache that lingered.

"You honor me with such wondrous compliments."

The sudden voice startled all of them as they looked around for the source of the low, sultry voice that lowly echoed within the walls. The room was too dark, too cast in shadow for them to see anything other that what the moonlight was kind enough to bathe in ethereal silver until the fire bowls at the far end of the room lit on their own.

With the room lit, albeit still dimly, they finally realized that they lay in the middle of a throne room, smaller than the one they had been in at the Dejan'Ra palace, but still grand in its design.

Fire sconces were hung at the same height along the half columns, and at the end of the throne room, the floor was raised a pair of steps in the same fashion. This stage however, was not adorned with a gilded throne surrounded by lush pillows and captive sires, this platform was home to a single throne entirely built of bleached white bone.

Lounging in the throne, with a leg slung over an armrest, a man with bloody red eyes was looking down at them, somehow sultry and half lidded. He studied them, regarded them with the most tantalizing of smiles adorning his soft lips. His obsidian hair trailed down to the middle of his back, hanging long with two thick strands threaded through what looked to be spinal columns on the crown of his head and between the jet black and curling horns. His long bangs hung around his beautiful face, framing his ears and dancing along the top of his long neck. His pale skin was perfect, unblemished and taut, rippling with subtle muscle along his exposed chest. He wore an open duster style coat that swept back in a shredded train with sleeves down to his elbows, and his hips were wrapped with a wide leather belt that connected to a leather harness along his sides. A black pointed cloth hung to cover his front and a long train of more shredded fabric hung over his backside, falling all the way to the floor.

As if his top half wasn't enough to draw the eye, his long legs, strong and lithe, were wrapped in stirrup leggings with bare feet, tipped with perfectly pedicured toenails that had been filed to sharp points and around each thigh were more buckles to tie in the ensemble into perfection, making him beautiful, lustful and very much deadly.

"Overlorde-" Nyruki exhaled with a strong gulp, unable to take her eyes away from the man's beauty. It had frozen them all in place.

"Such a shame you do not remember my real name. I always did love the way it rolled off your tongue like the finest of wines." He said, softly clicking his manicured and sharpened fingernails against the skull of the armrest he leaned most heavily into.

"W-What? I've never known your name." Nyruki said as she felt the building of fear go tight in her muscles.

Overlorde laughed low in his delicious throat as he shifted on his throne to stand, planting both manicured hands into the bone armrests as he rose. He was tall, standing with one shoulder lower than the other and a leg out to the side.

"Oh, how you are wrong, My Sweet. You used to say it with the most delicious of fears in your voice." Overlorde said as his long tongue slicked over his upper lip at the thought.

"You brought us here." Byakuya said, earning the bloody gaze from the Vasto Lorde before them.

Overlorde stepped down the pair of steps, still easily being the tallest in the room and standing a whole half a foot above Chad's head.

"Guilty." Overlorde said, still with a gentle smirk across his lips as he started to circle the group in slow, silent steps.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, having to refrain from reaching behind him to pull Zangetsu as he watched the man circle.

"I have my reasons," Overlorde half shrugged, "Nyruki, my dear, you have brought me such a tantalizing group; Two Shinigamis, a pair of mated Arrancar, two humans and a Quincy. You'd almost think it was my birthday." He said lowly as a long finger threaded through Orihime's hair.

"Why bring us here when you could have so easily killed us? What are you hoping to achieve?" Byakuya asked, keeping his eyes locked on the much taller man as he came to stand in front of him.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "And spoil the fun? Now now... You should know better than to blow your load without drawing things out first," his eyes flicked over Byakuya's face, "I could teach you... if you want." Overlorde softly bit his bottom lip as he trailed a sharp fingernail gently down the exposed part of Byakuya's chest.

"Get away from me." Byakuya all but snarled as he slapped Overlorde's hand away.

Again, Overlorde's throat rumbled with a low laugh as his smile grew, only adding to the sheer beauty that he embodied.

"I haven't had a lover worth their salt for two centuries. You would be quite enjoyable. What's your name?" Overlorde asked in an even more sultry voice as he leaned over to bring his face only a few inches away from Byakuya's.

"It doesn't matter." Byakuya said simply as he stared straight into the blood red sea.

For the briefest of moments, Overlorde's beautiful eyes narrowed, but they near instantly relaxed back into their half lidded gaze as he again, trailed his finger up Byakuya's chest, flighting it over the length of his neck to rest against his cheek. He slowly swirled his finger over Byakuya's cheek before he brushed the back of his hand back, allowing the nail of his thumb to drift over his skin.

"Why don't you be a good boy and play along. It's much more fun when all parties involved are willing... There's less fight." Overlorde said in just above a whisper before he effortlessly flicked his thumbnail back.

The sudden sting in his cheek was barely enough to make Byakuya flinch as the Vasto Lorde inhaled a deep, fulfilling breath that rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

"You smell divine. Do me a favor and stay still." Overlorde said as he leaned in closer.

"And why would I do that?" Byakuya asked, but made no effort to move. He didn't dare and leave Nyruki open.

"Because you are in no position to do otherwise." Overlorde smiled.

Byakuya didn't want to see what was about to happen as Overlorde's delicate fingers gently cupping his chin, so he closed his eyes and held his breath. He refused to move as Overlorde tilted his head to the side and slicked his long, hot tongue up his cheek, lapping up the blood on its path all the way to his cheekbone.

The moment Overlorde's tongue left his skin, despite not wanting to invoke a wrath, he whipped his head free and opened his eyes, but the Vasto Lorde wasn't there like he should have been. He instantly looked around with the pit of his stomach churning with worry at having lost sight of Overlorde and he silently chided himself for closing his eyes. It all happened in the time it takes to blink until that low voice broke through the momentary silence once more from a different location.

"Delicious." Overlorde rumbled, startling the group to turn and see that he had flash stepped behind Orihime and had rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo snapped, grinding his teeth together as he made to draw Zangetsu, but hesitated when Overlorde flash stepped again, or so he thought.

"Such ferocity." His voice echoed around them, coming from all directions.

They looked for him, but there was nothing to see.

"Such beauty." The voice bounced from wall to wall, surrounding the group completely.

The entire group was on edge.

"Such pressure. I'm getting that hot... crashing in my abdomen just being close to you all." Overlorde shivered as he shimmered back into their view, softly biting his bottom lip and with his head dropped back with a delightful smile across his lips. He was now standing in front of them a few feet away.

"What is it you want?" Nyruki asked, trying to hid her gulp by grinding her teeth together.

Still with his head back, his sultry throat twitched with a laugh as his hands drifted down his bare chest.

"I want what's mine." He said, lifting his head to look at them, still with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, just below a modestly sharp fang.

"And what might that be?" Byakuya asked as his brows furrowed from rising anger.

"Oh, I think you know. You're trying to take her from me. To soil her. To ruin her... I can't allow that." Overlorde said, letting his hands drop from his chest to hang at his side.

Byakuya's breath caught hard in his throat at his words, realizing then that they had stupidly fallen directly into Overlorde's hands. They had followed the trail of spiritual pressure just like he had wanted, just like he had laid out before them as if laying a trail of breadcrumbs. He had known they were coming and had laid a trap that they so effortlessly fell into like unsuspecting prey just before being attacked by a predator.

"You want Nyruki... You lead us here. Why?" Byakuya asked, standing his ground and keeping a hand at the ready to draw his Zanpakutō.

"Why would any man want a woman? To claim her as mine, to lay with her, to be with her, to have her stand beside me until time's last breath." Overlorde said as he began to step towards them again with slow, lingering steps.

Byakuya sidestepped, bringing himself, once again, between Nyruki and that very predator that had set his eyes on his chosen prey.

"Why do you want her? She isn't a Hollow." Grimmjow asked, coming to stand at Byakuya's side, fully shielding Nyruki from the encroaching Overlorde.

"Oh... But she will be. With that amount of spiritual pressure; that delicious, sexual, addicting pressure, all I'd have to do is rip out her heart and she'd be a glorious Vasto Lorde and Arrancar." Overlorde said with a growing smile and a gleam in his bloody red eyes that trained themselves directly on the subject of his desires.

"That won't be happening." Ichigo said as he pushed himself up to the front of the group and pulled Zangetsu from his back.

However, the sheer size of Zangetsu's black blade wasn't enough to stop Overlorde as he came to stand with the tip of Zangetsu pointed directly at his throat and a thread's width away.

"I'd like to see you try, Boy. The last thing you want to do is piss me off when I haven't had a decent romp to calm my raging temper. As I'm sure you have guessed by now, gender means very little to me." Overlorde growled with no hint of the lust that had been there a minute ago.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Sheath your Zanpakutō." Byakuya said without taking his eyes off of Overlorde.

"Wha? You can't be serious-"

"Do it! For once, do not argue with me." Byakuya snapped without looking at him.

Ichigo hesitated, but with a growl, he did as he was told and placed Zangetsu on his back, keeping his fists clenched tight at his sides.

"We need to leave, Pretty Boy... Like now." Grimmjow said lowly as he jabbed an elbow into Byakuya's arm.

"I agree-"

"There is only one way you're leaving this place and that is without her." Overlorde said as he threaded his hands between Grimmjow's and Byakuya's shoulders and forced them to step aside.

For some reason, they did as told and stepped aside, not knowing why they hadn't resisted.

Nyruki was frozen solid. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Everything about him was frightening, yet irresistible, the embodiment of terror and lust that confused the mind. She wanted to grab Byakuya's hand and run and never look back, but somehow, a small part of her needed to stay, wanted to stay, and she didn't know why.

With a gulp, she dared to look up into Overlorde's eyes looking down at her, half lidded and inviting.

"Come, Nyruki. Come with me and I will graciously allow your friends to leave with their lives." Overlorde said as he held out an awaiting hand for her to take.

Nyruki gulped again, but looked away, setting her eyes on Byakuya whom was looking back over his shoulder at her. She wanted to know what to do.

"Oh, I see... You return this one's affections." Overlorde said as he placed his other hand against Byakuya's cut cheek, brushing his thumb softly over the cut to make it sting.

Nyruki's fear began to rise even more as the shaking in her muscles made her stiff and unable to move.

"I see why. He is delightfully pretty. Let's see here... Skin of porcelain... A decent build... Solid frame. I bet you're a lithe one in bed. Tell me, are you flexible?" Overlorde asked as he took his awaiting hand and rested it against Byakuya's chest while he studied him.

"I said, do not touch-"

Suddenly, before Byakuya could even finish speaking, Overlorde's hand went from his chest to his throat, where it clamped down and squeezed with so much strength that it instantly closed off his airway. He couldn't breathe, he was choking as the Vasto Lorde easily, without even a struggle, lifted him off his feet, digging his clawed fingers into his skin. He pawed at Overlorde's wrist, desperately trying to free himself, but he couldn't. The grip was too true and he was left to simply dangle and wait for rescue that would never come.

His tear stricken eyes were clear just enough to see that the others had fallen to their knees, crushed in the all over squeeze of Overlorde's spiritual pressure. All except Nyruki had collapsed, growling with barely contained pain that seemed to echo in his ears. There was nothing they could do which meant, it was up to Nyruki to free him from slowing being choked to death.

"Stop it! Please!" Nyruki cried, cupping her hands over her mouth as her eyes released the first flood of tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Does this mean you will stay? I won't have to do this world a disservice of removing his beautiful face from its light?" Overlorde asked as he fluttered his fingers down Byakuya's reddening cheeks from the lack of being able to breathe.

"Yes! I'll stay! Just please... please don't hurt him!" Nyruki begged with a strong crack in her voice that shattered through her cries.

Overlorde's smile grew slightly before he turned his eyes onto Byakuya's that had shed a single tear from its corner. He choked and gargled, attempting to suck in what little air he could get passed his lips, but nothing came. Nothing could get through the sure grip that wrapped around his throat.

With a low, seductive laugh, Overlorde took advantage of his prisoner and leaned in to capture his lips with his own, softly moaning as the delightful flavor spread onto his tongue in its exploration of his mouth.

Byakuya weakly struggled against him, pushing against his chest and clawing at the hand around his neck, anywhere he could find purchase to try and push him away, but without the necessity of air, his strength was far from enough.

After several seconds that were far too long for Byakuya, Overlorde finally released his neck before he had even taken his lips away and let him fall, leaving behind the taste of desperation and salt.

The moment Byakuya hit the ground, the others went to his side and dragged him away from the Vasto Lorde's feet, but Nyruki stayed stark still where she was, afraid that if she moved, something else would happen to someone else she cared for.

"Mmm... He tastes as good as he looks," Overlorde licked his lips, "Now then... Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand for her once more.

Nyruki hesitated as her trembling spread throughout her whole body. She quaked with fear, but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. If she wanted to save the people she cared about, had come to care about, then she had to set her fear aside and do as Overlorde wanted. It was a survival instinct she knew all too well.

She slowly began to raise her shaky hand towards his, but when a hoarse, low voice called her name, she froze.

"N-Nyruki... P-Please... d-don't." Byakuya struggled to say, clutching his bruising throat with five nail marks in his flesh.

Her throat instantly clogged up, "I-I have to. I have to save you." She whimpered as she kept her shiny eyes on the bare chest in front of her.

"I'll allow you to say goodbye. All you have to do is ask." Overlorde said with a satisfied grin and a low voice that told all he was enjoying her fear far too much.

Nyruki simply stood in silence.

Overlorde leaned over her, bringing his lips so close to her ear that she could feel each exhale against her skin. His breath was searingly hot, like lava bubbling from the ground and each exhale that caressed her skin seemed to burn her flesh.

"Go ahead... Ask me." He whispered, letting his lips touch her ear as they moved.

Every muscle in her body tensed at once, but she managed to speak.

"M-May I say g-goodbye?" She quivered.

"By all means. Do try to convince him to stay as well. The fun the three of us could have would be enough to make the last two-hundred years worth it." Overlorde whispered before softly licking her earlobe with just the tip of his tongue.

Not wanting to be near his words for another second, Nyruki instantly spun and ran to Byakuya's side where he had been laid down with his head resting against Uryū's lap. She instantly dropped to her knees and placed her hands on either side of his jaw where she let the tears fall, unhindered and unfiltered.

"You have to run away. You have to go as far away from here as possible. You can't look back. Just run." Nyruki said through the tears, whispering into his ear with the tears slipping between their touching cheeks.

"I-I'm not l-leaving you h-here. N-Not with h-him... H-He'll k-kill you." Byakuya wheezed out just as quietly through the hoarseness in his choked voice that struggled to form words.

"No... No, I know he won't. You guys have to go. He'll kill you if you stay here... Please, Captain." Nyruki cried, holding his head tighter as if he were her only remaining lifeline before being claimed by darkness.

Byakuya's eyes glassed over as he gripped the nape of her neck and kissed her cheek hard.

"F-Fight h-him... and r-return t-to m-me." He whispered, his body shaking right along with hers as he tried to hold in a cough that squeezed his chest.

Nyruki just kissed his ear, "Go."

Before anything else could be said, before any of them could argue, Nyruki rose to her feet, still shaking, still trembling, as she turned away from the people she cared about and drew in a massively huge breath to steady herself. There was no turning back. It was her turn to protect and with that at the forefront of her mind, the trembling suddenly stopped.

"Go... All of you. Before he changes his mind." Nyruki said without looking back at them, instead locking her now steady eyes with Overlorde's.

All she heard was the shuffling of feet as her friends took their chance, leaving her staring up at the 7'0 foot Vasto Lorde with blood red eyes and his hands on his slender and belted hips.

"Good girl... Now, what shall we do?" Overlorde smiled as he stepped close to her, causing her to tense, and placed his hands on her hips.

"I suppose that's up to you." She said lowly as she pushed passed her emotions and managed to keep eye contact.

"Is that so? Do I wish to be dom, or sub today? I can't decide." Overlorde said, tapping a finger on his chin.

Nyruki clicked into survival mode, "Why not sub and I can show you exactly how I survived for the last hundred years?" She nearly growled.

"Oh?... Tempting offer, very tempting indeed," he licked his upper lip, "Why not we play with a little of both. I've been waiting a century for this."

* * *

They didn't know where to go, let alone what to do. They had fled just like she had said, knew full well that if they had stayed, they were as good as dead in the presence of Overlorde, whom had managed to freeze them solid where they stood. They had no choice and every single one of them knew it.

With Ichigo leading the group, they traipsed through the snow that had been pounded down by the comings and goings of Overlorde's familiars. They followed the path as it lead them away from the white marble castle half buried in snow and built into the mountain, towards the safety of the tree line not far away. They needed the cover, if at all to give them some shielding to keep the icy wind off of them while Orihime worked to repair Byakuya's damaged throat.

"S-Stop. P-Put me... d-down." Byakuya choked out through wheezy breaths, still clutching at his bruising neck as he lay in Chad's arms.

"We're almost to the trees." Chad said simply.

"P-Put me d-down!" Byakuya snapped far too hard for his throat to handle.

He coughed as he didn't even give the large teenager a chance to do as he had ordered before he swung a weak fist, colliding it with Chad's adam's apple with just enough power to make him stagger and drop his cargo.

Byakuya fell hard onto packed snow, landing on his hip with a heavy grunt that only served to aggravate the coughing even more. His hand instantly went back to clutching at his black, blue and red throat, hunching over as each hack peppered the barest spread of blood against the white ground.

Knowing Chad was fine, as the large teenager could certainly take more than a weak slap to the throat, Ichigo dropped to a knee and helped Byakuya to sit up, still coughing and clutching at his throat.

"You ok, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked calmly as he gripped Byakuya's shoulders to help him stay up as he coughed.

"M-My t-trachea is... f-fractured." Byakuya choked, coughing and wheezing with each struggled breath that took far too much strength to take in.

"Inoue-" Ichigo tried, only to silence himself when Byakuya grabbed his top with that same weak fist.

"W-We've g-got to g-get to the... t-trees f-first." Byakuya wheezed as he tried to stand, but fell back down onto his now bruised hip as another cough doubled him over.

"You can't walk on your own if you can't breathe, Byakuya. Let Chad carry you." Ichigo said, gripping the noble's shoulders tighter to try and keep him still.

"L-Let m-me," He coughed for several moments, "G-go!" Byakuya coughed more as he tried to push Ichigo away.

Ichigo was in no mood to put up with Byakuya's stubbornness, as there was no time to sit and simply argue with him. He tightly gripped the man's Shihakushō and gave him a quick jarring, which was enough to stop him from trying to stand, but ultimately made him cough all that much more and wince hard from the pain.

"Stop it! For God's sake, Byakuya! Will you just put your pride away for once? You can't walk with your trachea fractured like this! You're coughing up blood!" Ichigo angrily snapped at him.

Byakuya spent another minute coughing and each hack, each wheeze hurt deep in his chest. His throat felt like it was on fire and all he wanted was for it to stop. Perhaps the teenager had a point.

With just a nod, Byakuya relaxed and allowed Chad to pick him back up. They made for the trees where Chad set him down, leaning him back against a tree trunk where Orihime instantly went to work with her power to heal the damage done to his throat.

They were finally given a chance to comprehend what had happened now that they could think and move. When they were under the gaze of Overlorde, none of them could act, finding that when they were in the bloody red crosshairs, they felt themselves weaken to the point where they would accept anything Overlorde wanted to do to them, even death.

"What the fuck was that? I couldn't move! I wanted to, but I couldn't!" Grimmjow snarled angrily as he punched a tree trunk before scraping a hand back through his hair.

"I don't know. It was like we were frozen just watching him." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck and more than a bit ashamed that the only thing they managed to accomplish was literally delivering Nyruki right into his awaiting hands.

"Just watching him move and the way he talked... I was... I was aching for him to stop at me next." Neliel said with a furrowing in her brow from the confusion.

"That's it! I felt the same damn way, Nelly! I'm straight as hell and all I wanted for some odd, weird ass reason was for Overlorde to look at me... To pay attention to me!" Grimmjow grumbled, shaking his head.

"It was really odd. When he had his hands on my shoulders, I just... I felt like I had been chosen, or something. Like I had won some grand prize." Orihime said softly as she never once looked away from the orange shield encircling Byakuya's neck.

"We played directly into his hands. We were foolish in thinking that he wouldn't know we were coming." Uryū scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"We were prey. I don't like being on the receivin' end of bein' hunted." Grimmjow grumbled with a grinding in his teeth.

"I can't really think of anyone who would, Grimmjow." Uryū deadpanned.

"Shut up! You know damn well what I mean because you couldn't move either! It took everything I had just to come and stand next to Pretty Boy!" Grimmjow snarled.

"It must be part of his power. He's a lord of seduction." Chad said, kneeling down next to Byakuya.

"More like a fuckin' prince." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"That's how he incapacitates his victims; With that irresistible lust that apparently no one can resist, regardless of gender." Uryū said as he tapped his chin.

Orihime's shield flickered out as the small creatures rushed back to their places on her flower hairpins, leaving Byakuya's throat untarnished by bleeding nail marks and a bruise the size of a hand. Breathing was far easier and he no longer felt as if his throat was being crushed from the inside.

But without the pain to distract his mind, he was left with the lingering taste of Overlorde's tongue in his mouth that tasted like salt and sugar.

"It's not just sight, or sound that he affects either. He affects all the senses. My mouth tastes of salt and sugar and it is rather unpleasant." Byakuya said, now able to speak without having to struggle.

"Pretty Boy... You got kissed by a dude." Grimmjow said flatly.

"I am more than aware, but the longer his... tongue was in my mouth, the more I wanted and it was out of my control. Yes, I fought to free myself, but if he had not released me, I would have... I would have given in." Byakuya said, lightly rubbing his throat as he rose to his feet and crossed his arms, stuffing his left hand beneath his right arm.

"Why does he want Nyruki so badly? Did he just get tired of consuming souls with low spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked.

"No... Her power is similar to his. She enthralls with the deepest desires, just as he does, but with an alternate method. Overlorde sees Nyruki as an equal, his other half," he softly gulped, "His soulmate." Byakuya said as the grip on his upper arm tightened.

"He knows she'll end up a Vasto Lorde and when she reforms as a Hollow, he'll shatter her mask and she'll be his. End of story." Ichigo said with a huff.

"Exactly. He wishes for a mate that can compliment his abilities... Kill as he does. He wasn't looking to kill her four years ago when he attacked, he was looking to capture her." Byakuya said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"I bet he was pissed when she ended up in the Seireitei." Grimmjow scoffed a crooked smirk.

"I have no doubts that he wasn't. However, he wouldn't dare come anywhere near the Seireitei. There would be no way for him to sneak in without anyone taking notice." Byakuya said with a mild furrowing in his brow.

"How do we battle against something like that?" Orihime asked as she wrapped her fur cloak around her out of the need to feel comfort.

"From the inside." Byakuya said simply.

"Yeah, ok. Lets get right on that. We'll kill the motherfucker after we've all had a good go with him... Yeah, that'll work great." Grimmjow snarled as he rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms.

"That's not what I mean. With Nyruki the object of his desires, she's been awarded with unhindered access. She's on the inside." Byakuya said, letting his arms drop to his sides with his left hand curled into a weak fist.

"What's that gonna do? Satisfy his case of blue balls? Great idea, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow scoffed.

"It's better than you think, Pussy Cat." Byakuya said, raising his left hand, palm up.

The group's eyes shot wide as they looked at his palm, unsure of what to say, or even do as they just stared, unblinking and still. It didn't take long for either of them to realize when he had done it without any of them being the wiser, not even Overlorde.

Printed in black across his skin, filling the palm of his hand, was the silhouette of a camellia flower; The symbol of Squad 6.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The silver light of the moon filtered down over her pale skin through the entirely glass ceiling overhead, giving the bedchamber the air of being outside, but still being within the warm safety of indoors. The air smelt of warm sugar from the army of candles that served to light the lavish room with an orange glow, surrounded by crimson silken sheets that caressed her skin like a Summer's breeze. She simply sat, clutching the sheet to her chest while Overlorde lay beside her, half covered by that same sheet and gently playing with her hair, twirling a lock around and around his long finger.

All she wanted was the silence, to stare up at the blackened sky and forget where she was, what she had done. She felt wrong, soiled, dirty from having been touched, every inch of her having been tasted by that very tongue that had been in Byakuya's mouth. She wanted to bathe the drying sweat from her skin, to rid herself of his touch, his taste, the feel of him against her. She wanted to cry with the hopes that it was all just a bad dream, that when she opened her eyes she would be with the one she actually wanted to be with.

But she knew in her heart that it wasn't a bad dream. It had all been real and now she had to live with it. Another bad memory in a long line of bad memories.

As Nyruki stared up at the sky, she felt the bed beneath her shift as Overlorde sat up, resting his hand on her naked back and deceivingly, gently kissing the base of her neck where his teeth had planted an angry bite only hours before.

"You wish I were him." Overlorde said quietly in his low, rumbling voice.

"I wish you weren't here." Nyruki said with disdain, never taking her eyes off the moon through the glass overhead.

"Now now... Is that any way to talk to the one who just rocked your world?" Overlorde cooed with a click of his tongue, kissing a hot trail up the side of her neck to her ear.

Nyruki's head lolled to the side, giving him better access as his lips captured her earlobe. Every muscle was tense, ready to defend, to fight for her life if need be and she knew he could tell from the subtle flinches whenever he touched her. She didn't care, in fact, she wanted him to know that she was willing to fight at any given moment.

"You didn't rock my world." Nyruki said, just sitting as Overlorde's lips kissed around her neck.

Again, Overlorde's throat rumbled with an airy laugh, "I know for a fact you weren't faking it. Even if you didn't want it." He brushed his hand over her neck to move her hair aside.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of you forcing yourself on me." Nyruki said with a scoff.

"So you enjoyed yourself to be defiant? Brazen." He mumbled against her skin.

"What were you gonna do? Kill me?" Nyruki huffed as her head dropped, widening the space where he could kiss along the back of her neck.

"Oh, I will. I just haven't decided on when yet. I'm rather enjoying this hatred fuck you seem to be so talented at." Overlorde said as he began to softly suckle her flesh around her collar.

"Why not just kill me now and get this misery over with?" Nyruki goaded with no emotion whatsoever.

"What? And spoil this rigidity in your muscles? I think I'll enjoy it a bit longer. I imagine the longer I keep you alive like this, the better chance there is that that deliciously pretty man of yours will come for you." Overlorde said, opening his bloody red eyes to admire the way her skin pimpled with gooseflesh at his touch.

As much as he would have truly enjoyed watching her muscles twitch beneath him and how her skin rippled with shivers, the small black tattoo that rested on the nape of her neck was enough to capture his attention for the time being. It was elegant in its simplicity, being a simple, black silhouette in the shape of a camellia flower, half hidden by the band of her collar.

"I rather like the idea of you having a tattoo. Too bad this isn't somewhere more... sensitive." Overlorde mulled as he started to drift his tongue over the mark.

Nyruki's brows furrowed at his words, but she remained still, only moving slightly here and there to give his mouth space to lavish her hot skin.

 _Tattoo? What tattoo-Oh my god._ She instantly held her breath, but continued to act as normally as she could. Byakuya's words fluttered into her mind in that very moment and it was all she could think about as she lifted her head and turned to look at him.

"And where, exactly, did you have in mind?" She asked, still emotionlessly, still blandly as her eyes set into his.

Overlorde softly bit his bottom lip, "I can think of a few places that would be far more tantalizing than the back of your neck, half hidden by this unsightly collar." He said, flicking a finger against the offending piece.

"It's where I decided to put it." Nyruki said, playing the part.

"Did you get it for him?" Overlorde asked, capturing another lock of her hair to twirl it around his fingers.

"And if I did?" Nyruki asked, still clutching the sheet to her chest.

Overlorde half shrugged, "Just my curiosity. I have a hundred years to catch up on. Might as well delve into whom you wish to bed."

"He'll kill you, you know. He'll kill you before you can even lick your lips." Nyruki said with a twitch of a smile at the corner of her own.

"I'd love to see him try. In fact, I'd personally invite him to if it meant I could taste him again." Overlorde exhaled in a moan as he clenched a fistful of Nyruki's hair and pulled her close, capturing her neck between his teeth.

Nyruki hissed from the sudden bite as she pressed her hands into his chest, clawing her fingers to dig her nails into his flesh. Her returned pain made him moan with more pleasure as he leaned into her, pushing her down into the bed where his tongue laid trails around the bite to sooth the angry, red flesh.

"I'll kill you if you lay a finger on him." Nyruki hissed as her hands clawed around his sides to his back and dragged down his spine.

"Please try. Mark me, mar my flesh with lethal intent. The moment you do, I will rip you apart while I fuck your corpse." Overlorde growled as he yanked on her collar, moving her up enough to bring her chest free of the sheet.

Nyruki airily moaned as Overlorde's teeth clasped a nipple, flicking his tongue over it in long, even strokes.

"At least then I'd be free of you." Nyruki hissed as her hands threaded into his hair and pulled him up to her.

Their lips met in heated battle with tongues instantly clashing, slicking over each other with hate and disdain. His firm hands painfully grabbed her thighs and pulled them up, wrapping her legs around his hips that pressed down, only held at bay by the sheet that was trapped between them.

"You hate me, yet you fuck me as if I were him. I want you to... Fuck me as if I were your preferred lover." Overlorde moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck and bit down once more.

Nyruki hissed again from his bite, but did as he desired, forcefully shoving him to the side and rolling, bringing her to be on top with her legs planted on either side of his eager hips.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Nyruki spat as her fingernails dragged down his chest, causing him to arc back with painful pleasure.

"I think you would." Overlorde smiled as his hands tightly gripped her exposed thighs.

With a sneer, Nyruki wrapped her fingers around his throat and lightly squeezed, sending another wave of pleasure shooting through Overlorde's body in rapid succession. He arced back further and pressed his head into the bed, moaning with a soft mouth and hands that moved from her thighs, to her hips.

As his pleasure filled eyes set back on her, still with her hand around his throat, she reached up and trapped the twist clasp of her collar between her fingers and flicked it to the side, hearing the soft click as the silver latch released. She slipped her fingers beneath the leather and pulled, yanking it away in an instant to be washed over by so much power, so much pressure that Overlorde loudly screamed with unbridled pleasure and passion.

"Fuck! By the realms, your power is intoxicating! Nyruki, you best be finding yourself riding me harder than you would him because if you don't, this will get violent!" Overlorde mulled even more, releasing her hips and letting his hands trail over his own body, putting himself completely at her mercy.

"Then violent is what you'll get."

* * *

Byakuya was cold. He was cold despite the fire crackling with strong flames in front of him, nor was the fur cloak enough to keep any heat against him. He felt alone surrounded by his companions, sitting around the fire and felt lost beneath the moonlit sky. The only thing that was capable of alleviating him from the feeling of dread was her, whom he had been forced to leave behind in the clutches of Overlorde and it was that very thought that pained his heart.

He felt as if he had broken his promise.

As the others sat in silence, Uryū cooked over the fire, bubbling another soup that was unappetizingly thin, but that didn't matter to Byakuya. He simply wasn't hungry and wouldn't eat so long as Nyruki wasn't safe back in his arms.

Despite being camped out in the trees, shielded by a thick weaving of branches, he needed fresh air, away from the crackle of the fire and the silent company of his companions. He kept the fur cloak around his shoulders as he rose and walked away, knowing full well his retreat would not go unnoticed. He silently thanked them when none spoke up and none followed and it allowed him a moment to breathe as he found a large, flat topped boulder protruding from the snow not far away.

He stepped up onto it and sat down, hunkering into his fur cloak and clutching it closed to completely wrap it around him. He looked up at the twinkling stars and the way the full moon made everything bright, especially with the blanketing of snow that had fallen over the entire landscape. The silver light made it easy to see everything without having to strain, casting long shadows that bled into each other as if they were left by the fluid strokes of a paint brush. It made the landscape beautiful and the only thing that could make it even more so was if he could hold and enjoy it with her.

He had been so lost in his own head that he had missed that someone had come up to join him on the boulder and had even sat down before he had even taken note that he was no longer alone beneath the stars.

"You felt it, didn't you." Grimmjow said quietly as he tucked his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them to help keep his trunk warm.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes."

"Even with a whole fuckin' mountain between us and her, we can still feel it." Grimmjow said lowly as he looked up at the sky.

"She took her collar off." Byakuya said as a shooting star streaked across its black stage that he didn't even register.

"I felt it... We all did." Grimmjow said.

Byakuya just nodded.

"Take it as a good sign, Pretty Boy. She's still alive." Grimmjow said after a moment with a look into Byakuya's distant eyes that continued to watch the stars blindly.

"I know. Nyruki is too much of a survivor to give up so easily." Byakuya said as he tore his eyes away from the sky to acknowledge the Arrancar next to him.

"I'm gettin' that impression," Grimmjow sighed, "You think-"

"If she is, than she is only trying to survive. Nothing more, nothing less." Byakuya snapped a bit firmly. He didn't want to think about it.

"She's your girl, dude." Grimmjow said.

"And I am hers, but I know when survival needs to be the top priority. The longer she keeps him distracted, the better chance we have to act and finish this." Byakuya said as he looked down at the ground. The stars just weren't the same without her near.

"You're plannin' on going back aren't you." Grimmjow said lowly.

"I will not leave her behind. I'll go back in alone, or with a team, but either way, I am going back for her." Byakuya said, looking back to him.

Grimmjow sighed, "What the Hell... I've kinda been in the mood for a good fight lately anyways. Been missin' my Espada days." He huffed a crooked smirk.

"I would be more than happy to remind you if you'd like." Byakuya said without any hint of emotion in his silver eyes.

"Naw... That privilege belongs to Ich. I've seen you fight so you'll forgive me if I decide not to get on your bad side." Grimmjow lowly laughed as he rubbed his hair that had long since fallen limp from their travels.

"Wise decision."

"Yeah... I kinda seem to be full of 'em lately." Grimmjow shrugged.

"We're going with you, Byakuya." Came a third voice from behind them.

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder and there was no mistaking the shaggy orange hair and crooked smirk. It was Ichigo and he was carrying a pair of cups that steamed with the hot broth that Uryū had prepared.

"I suppose I suspected as such." Byakuya released a long sigh.

"Here... It's all we have left." Ichigo said quietly as he handed the cups of broth to the pair on the boulder.

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya added as he took the offered cup in his cold hands that instantly began to warm.

"Sure," Ichigo sighed, "Look, I know she means a lot to you, Byakuya, and that's why I'm not just gonna sit back while you risk getting yourself killed to save her." He said as he adjusted his cloak to cover him more completely and stave off the slight icy breeze.

Byakuya huffed, "That seems to be your default excuse." He said, taking a sip of the broth that felt wonderful against his cold throat.

"You're damn straight it is. I may not know her very well, and frankly, I don't care, but so long as she means something to you, than I'm risking my life too. Overlorde is gonna be cut down and that's final. The only thing still up in the air is by whom." Ichigo said, still with that crooked smirk on his face that used to irritate the noble to know end.

Byakuya took another sip, "I still believe it should be by Nyruki's hand since Overlorde is apart of her past, but at this point... I will gladly separate his head from his shoulders for what he's done." He growled, the very thought of Overlorde touching Nyruki being enough to start the fire of his rage.

"Not before we get his Hollow mask." Ichigo said.

Byakuya scoffed, "At this point, I do not care whether we obtain it, or not."

"We need it. We get the mask, we get Grimmjow and Nel some cash flow." Ichigo said, looking at Byakuya firmly.

Byakuya had completely forgotten and the moment Ichigo had mentioned it, he knew they had to accomplish that particular objective. There was no way around it. The Arrancars deserved that much at the very least for being willing to help.

"You're right. We have to get his mask, but I am unsure how. He turns invisible when he dons it which makes it near impossible to locate him and wrest it from his face." Byakuya said, slowly shaking his head as he breathed in the warm steam from his broth to warm his cold lungs.

"I have an idea, but I'm not too keen on it." Ichigo said as he gripped the back of his neck with a nervous cringe on his face.

"What is it you got, Ich?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't think I've ever told you guys about this, but do you remember back before I got my powers back? When I was trying that Fullbringer bullshit with Kūgo Ginjo?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Byakuya said plainly.

"Well, it was during a training session with him. He was trying to force my full fullbring out and in order to do so, he swiped his sword right across my eyes and blinded me." Ichigo said, dropping his arm to his side as he remembered the unbearable pain of having his eyes cut.

"I fail to understand why you bring this up." Byakuya said, glancing over to the teenager as he sipped more broth.

"Well, I was blind, but I wasn't. I could still see his outline. His spiritual pressure was glowing around him and it shined through the darkness. I could focus in on him, see him move and where he went despite not being able to actually see." Ichigo explained.

Ichigo's words earned him the noble's gaze for longer than a second as he stared at him with a furrowing in his brow and lips apart in a silent gasp. What the young teenager was explaining was a rare ability, the ability to see the unseen, to see a person's very essence as it flowed through and from their bodies. Each pump of the heart made it flow, each beat produced the current that only the most skilled Shinigami could see. Ichigo was merely a Substitute Shinigami, but still had the raw, unrefined talent to see it.

"You can see reiatsu." Byakuya breathed as he regarded Ichigo, seeing the uneasiness in his shoulders.

Ichigo nodded, "I can't see it when I can see unless I really concentrate. It takes a lot and I can't react in battle. It's easier if I just can't see."

"Damn, Ich... You sure about this? You'd blind yourself just to get a chance at gettin' us that mask?" Grimmjow asked, not sure if he wanted to believe such a thing.

Ichigo swallowed, "If it means finishing this, yes. Plus, Inoue would fix me up, right?" He smiled, but it didn't take a whole lot of brains to know that it was a nervous smile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Do you realize the severity of what you're suggesting? If one cuts too deeply, we risk killing you, too shallowly and it might not be enough to allow you to see Overlorde's reiatsu." Byakuya said, beginning to feel uneasy himself, with the idea.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to do it, Byakuya. You're precise in battle. You have the precision to do it and do it right." Ichigo said with his nervous smile completely gone. He was being genuine and sincere.

"You would trust me to such a degree?" Byakuya asked as the faintest of tightenings fluttered in his chest, strong enough to garnish a moment of his attention.

"I trust Grimmjow and I haven't known him as long." Ichigo huffed and briefly smiled, but it vanished near as quickly.

Byakuya sucked in a long breath that filled his chest, only holding it for a moment before releasing it in a long sigh.

"You understand the pain this will cause?" Byakuya asked, holding Ichigo's gaze firmly.

Ichigo just nodded.

Again, Byakuya sighed, "Then I shall do it. A single blade from Senbonzakura straight across the bridge of your nose. I will cut the surface of your eyes." He explained evenly.

Ichigo nodded once more, "Ok. I'm trusting you on this, Byakuya. I don't know how deep you need to cut so it's up to you."

"When you were blind, what was it like? Tell me." Byakuya asked as he finished his broth.

"Black. Inky sort of. Everything was so cloudy and hazy with swirling black all around. There was nothing to focus on. That's when Ginjo's outline started to show through the black. It was pale blue, almost purple." Ichigo explained with a distant look in his eyes as he spoke.

"I know how deep to cut." Byakuya said quietly with another round of flutters in his chest. They were strengthening.

"Then we have a shot at this." Ichigo said as he drew in a long breath to steady his resolve.

Perhaps there was wisdom in the young teenager after all, because Byakuya had begun to feel the same. It was small, but a flicker of hope had begun to shadow the building rage. He felt as if they were more evenly matched against this prince of seduction, whose very presence was enough to make any soul pine and plead just to be touched. With Ichigo's plan, it very well could negate Overlorde's ability to vanish from physical sight. Their only remaining hurdle now, was to set their plan in motion.

"I suppose the only thing now is to go back... Sooner, rather than later." Byakuya said, sighing as he looked back up to the flickering stars, trying to pay no mind to the flutters that were getting close to being unable to be ignored.

"We can go now." Ichigo said quietly.

"I agree, but I think that Orihime Inoue should stay behind." Byakuya said, softly gulping down his breath that was in danger of catching in his throat from the strengthening flutters.

"I think that's probably a good idea. Overlorde might go after her just to piss Ich off." Grimmjow said, nodding his head.

"He would have purpose for doing so because of his reaction the last time. He knows that he will protect Orihime Inoue at all costs." Byakuya said, tightening his cloak around him to hide the shaking in his body from the flutters.

"I don't wanna leave her behind all by herself. Chad can stay too and keep watch." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"I suppose that leaves us with what to do with Uryū." Grimmjow said.

"That's simple. I'm coming with you."

The three at the boulder turned to see Uryū walking up, pushing his glasses up on his nose and heavily cloaked in fur, just as they all were.

"Chad is more than capable of handling himself against any of Overlorde's familiars and between the rest of us, we should be able to handle Overlorde. It's not like we're going up against an Espada this time... In fact, we have two fighting with us, plus a captain." Uryū said, coming to stand next to Grimmjow, still sitting on the boulder with Byakuya.

"On the surface, it may appear that we have the advantage, but we experienced first hand that Overlorde's power is astronomical. We cannot enter into this battle thinking that it's a guarantee we'll be walking back out." Byakuya said as another series of tightenings fluttered in his chest, this time stronger than any of the others.

However, it was this series of tightenings that was enough to make his breath catch in his throat and his shoulders to rock forward as he softly gasped. He was no longer able to hide his reactions from them, as they weren't simple flutterings any longer. Each series grew in their intensity and had begun to spread throughout his entire body, morphing into hot waves that crashed in his gut.

"Byakuya? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his brow as he studied the man out of growing concern.

Again, another round of strong flutters rocked through him, plummeting straight south to slam into his abdomen with enough strength to send his head back gasping for air.

"Byakuya? What's wrong? What's going on?" Ichigo asked again just as another shock rattled Byakuya to the core.

The heat was growing to near unbearable levels as he rolled, being caught by Ichigo who kept him from crashing to the snow covered ground in the midst of his throws. The heat was pure pleasure, pure ecstasy that warmed his core so much that he felt like he could melt every flake of snow for miles. He was completely, utterly trapped in the heat.

As Byakuya sucked in air, one after another with his throat rolling with moans that he couldn't control, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Uryū were left to try and keep his hands from clawing down his chest in an attempt to remove his own skin. He was deceptively strong, trying to pull his arms free from their grasps as his eyes rolled into the back of his head with more blazing hot crashes that made him squirm.

"Byakuya! What's going on?" Ichigo asked with clear worry, watching the writhing man's pleasured expression shift into a wince.

Byakuya was unable to answer, let alone hear as his body erupted with short lived spikes of pain that near instantly vanished around the meat of his shoulders. His core was rolling with heat, thundering in steady pulses that sent his throat groaning with want.

"What the fuck is happenin'?... Wait... You guys feel that?" Grimmjow asked as the sudden spike of spiritual pressure fell over them.

"Yeah... What is that? Is that Sawada?" Ichigo asked, holding Byakuya's head still to keep it from whipping into the boulder.

"Yes! It is her, but... Everyone let him go!" Uryū barked.

Without a word, the three all released their holds on Byakuya just as his whole body erupted with white light that reached out like tentacles towards the sky.

"He's fuckin' resonatin'!" Grimmjow gulped, taking a step back from the writhing and moaning man.

"He's not just resonating, he's resonating _with_ Nyruki." Uryū said, just watching as Byakuya clutched at his own throat.

"Why the hell is he acting like that? They didn't do that the last time!" Ichigo asked, clenching his fists out of the need to do something that wasn't just standing around.

"No, they didn't because they were together. Now though, there's a mountain between them. There's theories that two spiritual beings who resonate can actually communicate subtly through that resonation. Almost like a form of telepathic communication, but it's limited." Uryū said as he rested his chin on a knuckle as he thought.

"You think that's what's going on? Is Sawada trying to relay something to us?" Ichigo asked.

"It's possible. All we can do is wait for this to be over and ask Captain Kuchiki." Uryū said simply.

The three were resolved to wait as Byakuya's gleaming white reiatsu swirled around him, whipping and swaying from side to side like snakes trapped in a charm. He was completely engulfed in the white as he continued to writhe, to moan, to gasp, lightly clutching his throat with one hand while the other threaded into his hair.

Another few moments passed before his sheer white reiatsu began to fade, shrinking down into just a soft glow before disappearing altogether. His ragged sucking of air slowed, becoming more and more normal, but still quickened from the heated crashing that assaulted his abdomen. He stilled, no longer writhing in the snow and his throat silenced with silver eyes returning to their proper position, looking forward and up at the starry night.

"Are you alright, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he went to the man's side and knelt down.

Words seemed alien to him as he continued to suck in quick breaths. His heart thundered and his body felt unnaturally hot to the point where he was actually sweating despite the cold. His mind was reeling from the sensations, making it hard to focus on anything else but the experience of feeling what she was feeling. It was pleasure, but sickening and it made his stomach flip.

However, he pushed passed it as her airy words in his head repeated over and over, making it impossible to ignore the fact that she had forced the resonation during a time when Overlorde was utterly distracted to get a message to them.

"Byakuya? What happened?" Ichigo asked, helping him to sit up.

With one last, long, unbroken breath, he finally started to feel normal enough to speak.

"It was... I resonated with Nyruki. I felt... I felt..." He tried to find the right words, but he simply couldn't.

"We're pretty damn sure what it was you felt. That much was clear." Grimmjow said with a scoff.

"She spoke... I heard her words in my head." Byakuya said, still a bit airily and pressing a hand into his chest as the last of the flutters dissipated.

"What did she say?" Uryū asked, pushing his glasses up.

Byakuya swallowed, but he said nothing as he focused on her words, repeating them in his own internal voice in order to commit them to memory. Despite their urgency, her words were still sweet and kind, but conveyed that they needed to hurry. She wanted for them to come and slay Overlorde like livestock meant for slaughter, telling them how to get back into the castle that would award them secrecy and offer the best chance for them to avoid Overlorde's seductive wrath.

"I know how to get back into the castle. There's an entrance on the Eastern side of the mountain that the familiars use when they come and go." Byakuya said as he stared off into the distance.

"Then we use that and go now." Uryū said, extending a hand to help Byakuya up to his feet.

"Just the four of us. I'll feel better knowin' Nelly is here and nowhere near that asshole." Grimmjow snarled, crossing his arms.

"I'm good with that." Ichigo smirked with his trademark crooked grin.

"Take the lead, Captain. Lets go get her back." Uryū said, still holding his hand out for Byakuya to take.

He had his team and they consisted of an Arrancar, a Quincy and a human with enough prowess to defeat him in battle. That small flicker of hope that had been so small to begin with, swelled into hope wrapped in determination. They could do this, could sneak back in while the castle's master was distracted. They had no time to waste and needed to set off before another minute passed.

Setting his expression into his neutral gaze, Byakuya grabbed Uryū's offered hand and rose to his feet.

"We leave now. Follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The journey to the Eastern side of the mountain didn't take long, as all four of them were proficient enough with their versions of flash step to traverse the distance in no time flat. They flew through the air and ran through the trees so swiftly that the branches didn't even have time to rustle from their passing breezes, which meant that their approach had gone unnoticed.

A glimmer of firelight in the distance slowed them to a halt as they ducked down flush with the snow on top of a small hill. The orange glow flickered from a small torch, seated in a metal bracket next to the entrance to a dark tunnel, only covered by a heavy, distressed wooden door. It opened every once in a while as familiars came and went, all carrying small torches to see in the darkness that seemed so absolute.

"There it is." Ichigo whispered, watching as more familiars stepped through the door, ranging from old men to no older than he.

"It looks as if the tunnel is dug directly into the mountain." Byakuya said just as quietly, never once taking his eyes off the door.

"Most likely," Uryū pushed up his glasses, "I'd imagine Overlorde uses his familiars for general construction as well as for more... intimate uses." He added as a small group of three familiars approached along the pathway, all holding small torches to light their path.

Byakuya's throat rumbled with anger, but he pressed on, "We need a torch."

"No we don't. I can see in the dark." Grimmjow scoffed.

"What good will that do us if we are completely reliant on your eyes alone until we enter the castle?" Byakuya asked, shooting Grimmjow a sidelong glance.

"Do you really need more than me to take out any hostile familiars? How the fuck did you take out Yammy?" Grimmjow grimaced.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "It wasn't solely I who took out that barbaric monstrosity."

"Wish I could've seen it." Ichigo said simply.

"You had bigger problems to deal with." Byakuya said, glaring at the orange haired teenager.

"So? Still wish I could've seen it." Ichigo shrugged.

"It scared Renji." Said Uryū.

"He tried to butt in. It is no problem of mine that he cowered in the corner like a frightened puppy after I scalded him for it." Byakuya said as he looked back to the wooden door.

"Fair enough, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow quietly snickered.

The four went back to watching the door as a single familiar exited, holding a torch firmly in her hand. She was small, cloaked in a black cape with the hood up to protect her face from the slow, but icy breeze. She closed the heavy door with a metal on wood thunk before she headed down the path well travelled through the snow.

"Come." Byakuya whispered before rising to a crouch and starting down the hill.

The other three followed close behind, making sure to follow Byakuya's path through the snow as he got in behind her and flash stepped to cover the remaining distance.

In an instant, Byakuya brought his arm up and swiped it down across the back of her neck, slamming his hand into just the right spot to knock her clean out without a sound. He reached out before her torch could even tilt in its drop, catching it in his hand as she hit the snow at his feet.

"Wow... Nice one." Grimmjow smirked as he and the other two caught up, having raised their hoods as well so none could see their faces so easily.

"A simple knockout. It is nothing worth noting." Byakuya said, flipping his hood up with his available hand before starting back towards the heavy door.

The light of their torch lit their path back to the door where Grimmjow rested his ear against the wood, listening for the sounds of anyone approaching.

"We're clear." He said as he grabbed the thick, rounded and metal door handle and heaved it open.

The small torch was only enough to light a few feet in front of them as they walked in a single file line. Byakuya tried to squint through the darkness, to see passed the small field of orange the torch allowed, but the blackness was too true, too absolute. It was like walking in a bottle of ink.

"Grimmjow, can you see anything passed the light?" Byakuya asked quietly, the tool scared walls being enough to send his words right back into his ears, giving them weight.

"One sec... Comin' up." He said from the back of the line.

The tunnel was wide enough for two standing shoulder to shoulder, but Grimmjow still turn to the side as he stepped passed Uryū and Ichigo to walk side by side with Byakuya.

His blue eyes narrowed as he looked passed the orange light, managing to pick out that the tunnel bent to the left a little ways up.

"It turns left up ahead." Grimmjow said as he placed a hand on the side of his face to blot out the torch, "Pass that back to Uryū will ya?" He grumbled.

With just a huff, Byakuya passed the small torch back, ridding the front of the line of the orange glow and leaving them to the sole guidance of Grimmjow.

Now that the light was gone, the darkness parted to the Panther King's keen eyes, revealing more than just a left hand bend up ahead. There were several more passages that turned off into different directions and a full fork at the end of the tunnel. They had choices to make.

"Damn... There's a ton of ways to go up ahead. Includin' a fork in the tunnel." Grimmjow said, his eyes fully adjusting to the dark. He could see perfectly.

"Shit... Did she happen to mention which way to go, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, staying a few steps back and holding the torch to light his and Uryū's path.

"No. She only mentioned how we could get in. It's all she had time for." Byakuya said, clenching a fist in the dark.

"I would advice against splitting up." Uryū said from the back of the line.

"As would I. Overlorde's powers are too great to encounter alone." Byakuya said as he dragged his hand over the cold stone as they walked.

"Kinda weird hearing you say that. You're usually the first to take something on alone." Ichigo scoffed.

"I only did that once and it was to protect my clan's honor. Do not give me grief for deciding it best to go alone." Byakuya shot Ichigo a glare back over his shoulder.

"I could've helped."

"You did help and I even thanked you for it. Must you constantly nag, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya groaned, following Grimmjow's easily seen blue hair through the dark.

"Oi! Don't get all snooty again just because I'm calling you out on your bullshit!"

"Shush! Jesus, Kurosaki, we're trying to be sneaky here." Uryū scalded in a harsh whisper as he smacked Ichigo's arm.

"I agree with Uryū. Quiet down-"

Before Byakuya could continue, the hot washing fell over him again and went straight to his core, crashing headlong into his abdomen with enough force to cause him to gasp. He stumbled and leaned heavily against the stone wall to stay on his feet, grateful for its coolness to help stave off the heat that was now churning in his gut with building pleasure.

"Again?" Ichigo asked as he quickly passed the torch to Uryū and prepared to catch Byakuya, just in case.

Byakuya's breathing became airy and long, ragged from the rising pleasure in his abdomen as her soft voice began to whisper in his head. Her voice was long, airy, her whispers echoing in his skull, but he could understand them without missing a word.

Just as soon as the pleasurable heat had come, it was gone, leaving him holding his head in the palm of his hand while still leaning against the stone wall.

"It was Nyruki... Her and Overlorde are in his bedchamber towards the top of the castle." Byakuya said as he focused on breathing to bring himself back under control.

"The tallest tower kind of thing?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya shook his head, "No. His bedchamber is separated from the rest of the castle, only accessible via a bridge that extends from the main tower. It's built on top of the mountain to provide for the biggest area of sky." He finally stood up straight on his own, but kept a hand on the wall.

"How do we get there?" Grimmjow asked, still looking down the dark tunnel to stay on his guard.

"I don't know. She doesn't know the way from here." Byakuya said as he released a long, held breath; the last of the heat that had nearly doubled him over again.

"Do the thing." Ichigo said.

"What thing?" Byakuya asked with a crinkle in his brow.

"The red ribbon thing. Where you can track a Shinigami by finding their spirit ribbon." Ichigo said as he took the torch back from Uryū.

"A reiraku track. I fear the stone of the mountain will interfere." Byakuya said.

"But you resonate with her. Use the same method without the... horniness." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck as he mildly cringed.

"It's not like I can help it. She's initiating the resonation when she's... when she's in her throws and it's transferring to me." Byakuya said as that all too familiar dull ache began to thump in his chest.

"That's gotta be unnerving. Experiencin' what your woman is going through with another dude." Grimmjow visibly shuttered.

That was precisely the wrong thing to say, as Byakuya snarled angrily and gripped two full fistfuls of Grimmjow's coat, throwing him up against the wall with partially bared teeth and fury in his eyes that burned with the absolute desire to kill.

"It kills me knowing she's doing this just to keep us safe and it kills me even more that I have to feel it. I feel every touch, every breath, every bite and all it's doing is adding fuel to my rage that I will inevitably use to kill that son of a bitch." Byakuya hissed through clenched teeth and with a voice so low, that it rumbled with his rage.

"Ok... Ok... Easy... Easy. I just meant that I'd be pissed too." Grimmjow said, holding his hands up in surrender to the furious Shinigami whom had him pinned against the stone.

Byakuya grunted as he released his furious hold on Grimmjow's collar and stepped back, still shaking with barely contained fury.

"It more than pisses me off. I've had a controllable lid on my temper for a century and I plan on removing that lid just for him." Byakuya said coldly. He meant every word.

"Then track her reiraku and tell me which way to go. I'll lead you straight to her, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow said.

Byakuya sucked in a long breath as he wrestled to bring his near boiling rage back under control. The more he thought about their entire situation, the harder it got, but he needed to concentrate, needed to sense her, to feel her.

He closed his eyes and thought of her, the feeling of her spiritual pressure, the weight it was capable of. He thought of the moment at the Juice club, how he felt her existence in every fiber of his being, how every thought, every touch, every word she said hung on every fabric of space and time, locked in an immortal orbit.

It was then that his abdomen began to bubble and toil with that pleasurable heat, pulsing in perfect rhythm that sent his blood racing. His breath came hotter, faster, more airy as his whole body lit with that sickening pleasure. His hand glided up his chest to rest against his throat as his heart ached, pulled at him until the softest flutter of silk grazed against his cheek.

His eyes shot open in that instant to see a crimson red ribbon fluttering around him like it was underwater, caressing his skin with nearly each pass. It was the only thing he could focus on. His body no longer writhed with pleasure, he no longer gasped airy breaths that were laced with moans. His entire consciousness was sewn into that ribbon.

"Go to the fork and take the right leg." Byakuya said with his eyes locked on the red ribbon that only he could see.

"Got it." Grimmjow grinned as he started down the tunnel.

Byakuya quickly followed, keeping his concentration locked on the ribbon. They had broken out into a run, following Grimmjow closely as he guided them through the dark. They reached the fork and headed right, just as Byakuya had said and followed its twisty path that was laid out by the red ribbon.

"Follow along here." Byakuya said as he picked up speed, determined to get to her as fast as possible.

Before long, the four were at a full sprint, darting through the darkness with reckless abandon. With Grimmjow at the front, they didn't need the torch, which Uryū had discarded before they had taken the right fork.

"Got two directions comin' up fast. Which way, Pretty Boy?" Grimmjow asked, continuing to run and lead the group.

"Left." Byakuya said simply.

The group turned left and followed it along its new dark path until the blackness began to break from small torches that were bracketed to the wall.

"Up the stairs and through the door." Byakuya said.

Now that they could all see, their speed increased even more and they bolted up the stairs taking multiples with each bound. At the top of the stairs, they ground to a halt, where Grimmjow quietly pressed his ear to the wooden door and listened.

"Clear." He said quietly before cracking open the door and peaking inside.

The room they now found themselves in was dimly lit with fire sconces, being a long corridor with white marble flooring that was blanketed with a long red runner trimmed in gold. The white marble walls were carved with more elegant vines, curling around victims and only broken by the hanging tapestries that showed various scenes of erotica.

"This dude is seriously... I'm a pervert, but damn." Grimmjow scoffed as he examined one such tapestry, being a woman enthralled by three men.

"This way. You can admire the art later." Byakuya said as he wasted no time in heading down the corridor to the left.

The other three followed, resuming their quick sprint. Byakuya followed the beckoning ribbon, leaping up another short flight of stairs that ended with another door, being a solid wooden door with heavy bolted hinges.

Grimmjow, again, pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"There's people on the other side. Sounds like... three, maybe four." He said, still listening.

"Same method the Captain used?" Uryū asked in a low whisper.

"Do not kill these people. They are most likely from the surrounding villages Overlorde attacked and destroyed. They're probably under his influence." Byakuya said, also whispering.

"If that's the case, then if we take out Overlorde, his hold on them should be released." Ichigo said.

"There's no way to prove it, but yes. That is one such possibility." Byakuya said.

"Ssh... Shut your traps." Grimmjow hissed, still with his ear pressed to the door.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up, Ich... I'm listenin'." Grimmjow ground his teeth together.

The other three silenced themselves to award Grimmjow a chance to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

 _"Master is certainly infatuated with his new mistress. Maybe he'll keep this one around for awhile."_

 _"She has been the one he has searched for for a hundred years. She is our queen now so we should get used to it."_

 _"Perhaps we will be rewarded for bringing them here."_

 _"Perhaps, but I imagine we have awhile to wait."_

 _"I have no doubts about that."_

 _"Do you think Master will allow us to take mistresses now for giving him our villages?"_

 _"Now that he has his, I hope so. This life is far better than the one we were living before. We have power, respect."_

 _"It was worth turning our villages over. I would rather live a life of guaranteed servitude than an uncertain life of power."_

 _"Exactly. I do not regret the decision."_

 _"None of us do."_

With an angry growl rumbling in his throat, Grimmjow lifted his ear from the door.

"They aren't under anyone's powers. They willingly turned over their villages." Grimmjow said as his face contorted into a scowl.

"You're certain?" Byakuya asked, glancing at the others with his brows furrowing.

"I just fuckin' heard it, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow hissed.

"Then lets take them out." Ichigo said with a similar hiss as he reached behind his back for the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Not you two. You two stay here." Byakuya said lowly, locking gazes with the two humans behind him.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked, dropping his hand from his Zanpakutō's bandaged wrapped tang.

"They are simple, unturned Pluses, Ichigo Kurosaki. They are not Hollows. You do not need that on your conscious while you're still human." Byakuya said firmly.

"I'm here to help, Byakuya."

"I understand that, but as they are simple Pluses, it would be an execution more akin to murder." Byakuya said.

Ichigo glanced back at Uryū, "We're here to stop Overlorde and that means his minions too. If they willingly turned over their villages, than they're no better than Hollows."

Uryū nodded his agreement.

Byakuya took in a deep breath, "You are sure?" He exhaled.

Ichigo and Uryū nodded.

"Then we cut them down simultaneously." Byakuya nodded.

Grimmjow returned the nod as he pressed his ear back to the door, hearing the familiars voices as they continued to talk, unknowingly that they were being heard. He watched Byakuya, waiting for the signal to breach the door where all four would rush and silence the laughing voices whom were all too happy to have committed such a dubious act. He nodded once that he was ready and when Byakuya gripped the handle of Senbonzakura, he knew it was time.

Firmly planting his hands against both walls to steady himself, Grimmjow arced back enough to hike his knee up to his chest. He thrust his leg forward with all his considerable strength, slamming his booted foot into the door and breaking it from its heavy hinges with an echoing twang.

The moment the door shot out from its frame, Byakuya and Grimmjow were through, immediately followed by Ichigo and Uryū.

Grimmjow was the first to reach a familiar, grabbing the familiar's head with both hands and flipped around backwards before yanking his head down hard over his shoulder. The sudden snap of the familiar's neck rang through the room as Byakuya drew his sword and slashed it across another familiar's torso in the same motion. Blood spurt from the massive wound as the familiar dropped to the floor, clearing the way for Ichigo to bear down on the third.

He brought Zangetsu down in a vertical slash, cleaving the third familiar down through the meat of his shoulder, all the way to his stomach which sprayed a massive plume of blood, peppering Ichigo with red to match his blood covered blade.

With one familiar remaining, Uryū extended his right arm out in front of him and clenched a fist, bringing up an overly large, radiant bow of blue white reishi with a spider web center. It hummed with power as he drew back his left arm, forming a glowing arrow that was poised for the ready and trained on the only remaining familiar with eyes filled with terror.

"Wait! Stop! Don't kill me!" The familiar pled, trembling, but still kept a hand on the sword at his hip.

"You have no honor." Uryū said coldly before he released the arrow.

With a whooshing howl, the arrow shot forth from the bow and slammed headlong into the final familiar's throat, piercing it entirely through before the arrow buried itself in the marble wall behind him. Blood blew from the hole left behind to mix with the already sizable pool on the floor from the other slashed two and covered the one with the snapped and protruding neck.

In the span of only a few seconds, four lay dead on the floor without a drop of blood remaining in their bodies.

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura as Ichigo replaced Zangetsu on his back, once again wrapped in the ever changing bandages that adorned its hilt. Uryū's bow of reformed reishi vanished from sight, withdrawing back into the five pointed charm that dangled from his wrist as Grimmjow simply crossed his arms and smirked.

"What's wrong with you three? I killed mine without even drawin' my sword." Grimmjow goaded with a smug grin.

"Their deaths are no laughing matter. There are enough problems within the Soul Society. It most certainly does not need more." Byakuya said.

"Suddenly Hueco Mundo isn't lookin' so bad." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Both are not without their problems, but at least in the Soul Society, your first thought isn't 'Are they going to try to kill me.'" Byakuya said.

"Alright... I'll give you that one, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow said, rubbing the back of his neck.

As he released a stiff sigh, Byakuya cleared his mind once more to concentrate on Nyruki's spiritual pressure, breathing in several stuttering breaths as the heat in his gut began to rear its head, but far quicker than before, it vanished and the red ribbon returned.

"This way." Byakuya said, stepping over the bodies as he made for a closed door at the far end of the corridor.

Again, Grimmjow listened, but there were no voices on the other side, so he kicked the door open and proceeded through without hesitation.

The new room was an armory of sorts, filled from wall to wall with wooden racks of cradled weapons. There were spears, halberds, swords and pikes, short blades, long blades and even several styles of morning stars. Each one was placed delicately in their stands, almost as if they were prizes that Overlorde had collected through his long two thousand years. There were paintings hung in thick wooden frames along the walls, depicting scenes of war and violence from every era he had been graced enough to live through.

"What a trophy room." Grimmjow breathed as he at least took a moment to admire the sizable collection.

"Overlorde is certainly a man of presentation." Uryū said as he ran a gentle hand over an ornate blade of Middle Eastern design.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he examined a rack of several blades, all of different shapes, but all had similar, different colored handles with different cross guards and wrapped with different colored cloths.

"These are Zanpakutōs." Byakuya exhaled, running a hand over the silver blade of the top sword.

"What? All of them?" Ichigo softly gasped as he slowly walked the room.

"I think so. He's collected two-thousand years worth of Zanpakutōs from Shinigami he's killed." Byakuya said as he retrieved his hand, unwilling to touch the trophies any longer.

"Low level Shinigami... How's he managed to keep the blades intact? I thought they broke once the Shinigami died?" Uryū asked with a firm furrowing in his brow.

"They do. They shatter." Byakuya said simply.

"This is intense, Pretty Boy. There's even a few Resurreccións in here. He's killed Arrancar too." Grimmjow said, slowly shaking his head.

"He consumes them... devours their energies regardless of whom they are." Byakuya said.

"That ends today. Which way, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, squaring his shoulders as he steadied his resolve.

Byakuya drew in a breath and refocused on the red ribbon, which floated through the racks of keepsakes to the opposite door. He headed for it and opened it before Grimmjow could listen, finding that it opened up into another long corridor that was decorated with erotic art and alcoves that housed statues of the same nature. They ran down the corridor's length with Byakuya at the helm, not even stopping to pay the collected art its due.

The red ribbon lead them to the opposite end to another closed door, but this time, Grimmjow planted an ear and listened.

"It sounds like... wind almost. There's a bit of howling." Grimmjow said quietly as he listened.

"Large room?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe, but I can't tell. I don't hear any voices." Grimmjow said, standing up straight.

Byakuya went to open the door, but the heavy metal lock was closed and they didn't have a key. The lock was far too solid to kick open, and the thick bar that stuck into the doorframe was far too thick to cut. If they couldn't get the door open, then their trail of red ribbon ended there.

"Move aside... Let me see it." Uryū said quietly as he pushed passed Ichigo to the door.

Grimmjow and Byakuya stepped aside as Uryū knelt down, digging around in a small pouch on his belt that wrapped his hips. He pulled a small compact case the size of his palm and flicked it open with a twist of his fingers, revealing it to be a sewing kit complete with a small selection of needles, some thread and an ultra small pair of scissors.

"This does not surprise me." Ichigo grumbled as he planted his face in a palm.

"Shut up, Kurosaki. I've used it for more than just fixing clothes." Uryū said as he pulled the two largest needles from the case and closed it.

"Field medic shit?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms as he watched.

"Yes. Not my preferred method of medical attention, but enough to keep someone moving." Uryū said as he pushed up his glasses.

He steadied his breathing as he inserted the first needle, using it to explore the interior of the heavy lock. It was a simple mechanism, nothing meant to be so secure that whatever was beyond the door was inaccessible. There was a simple tumbler with a single turn style and Uryū concluded that the lock would be easily picked.

With the second needle slipped into place, Uryū rotated the lock's tumbler to the left. It clunked loudly as the tumbler seated into its new position, having pulled the heavy bolt back from the doorframe and unlocking the door that immediately hung open.

"Remind me to use more than one lock." Ichigo mumbled as he pushed open the door and stepped through.

What lay beyond the door was not what they were expecting, as standing before them was a massive central column that was wrapped with a winding staircase, encircling it all the way up through the ceiling. Surrounding the column was a wide room with four fountains at each corner that trickled water down the lithe bodies of the stone woman trapped in the throws of passion. The walls were covered with massive paintings and tapestries and the top of the walls, close to the high ceilings, were stained glass windows that tinted the moonlight in a rainbow of colors.

"This is the main foyer." Uryū said, his eyes following the massive central column upwards toward the ceiling.

"Yeah. There's the throne room through that back door." Ichigo said with a quick point.

"Yes. However, we're go up." Byakuya said as he started for the wide base of the wrapping stairs.

He followed the red ribbon on its course up the column, whose stairs were built directly into the white stone. There was no guardrail to keep those who traversed the stairs safe, so the group ran in a single file, close to the column, as they bounded up the sloping stairs.

When they reached the ceiling, the stairs continued up, now being entirely encased within the main tower's walls. The windows shone moonlight in steady intervals, joining the orange glow from the fire sconces on their journey up to the first landing. It was a large landing with a double wide door before the stairs continued up. The door was thicker than all the others, being more solid to keep out the cold and bolted together tighter to be more secure.

"Here. This is the bridge." Byakuya said as he drew Senbonzakura from its sheath.

In a pair of crossing slices, Byakuya severed the doors from their hinges where they fell to the stone floor with loud wooden clatters.

However, as Byakuya took a step to begin the journey down the bridge, he didn't get more than a step before Ichigo had snatched his Shihakushō, keeping him from continuing.

"Let go of me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya warned in a voice that screamed that he wouldn't hesitate to smack the boy.

"That bridge is entirely open, Byakuya. There's no cover at all." Ichigo said, keeping his grip on Byakuys's sleeve.

"What is it you're implying?" Byakuya asked with a snip of anger in his tone.

"Haven't you ever played a video game?" Ichigo asked without thinking about it.

"Really, Kurosaki?" Uryū deadpanned.

"Oh... Right," Ichigo lightly blushed, but pressed on, "Anyways, there's no cover, so how much you wanna bet there's some sort of defensive measure on that bridge?" He continued, finally releasing his grip on Byakuya's sleeve.

"Such as?" Byakuya asked with an arc of a brow.

"Use your imagination." Ichigo scoffed.

"Why would he defend the bridge? It's not like anybody here is willin' to go up against him besides us." Grimmjow snarled lowly.

"You don't make it two thousand years without being a cunning son of a bitch." Ichigo snapped back.

"Perhaps you have a point, Ichigo Kurosaki. What is it you suggest we do?" Byakuya asked as he glared down the expanse of the wide open bridge.

"Make some noise." Ichigo said flatly.

"And what, exactly, are you hoping to achieve by alerting the entirety of the castle to our presence?" Byakuya asked, furrowing his brow even more.

"Get the familiars to come running. When they get here, we grab one and toss him across the bridge and see what happens. If there's nothing, than we bolt for the bedchamber." Ichigo said with a half shrug.

"Such a crude plan." Byakuya exhaled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I like it." Grimmjow grinned wide as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course you do." Byakuya grumbled.

"Do the honors, Grimmjow." Ichigo said as a growing smirk spread over his lips that made Byakuya nervous.

Grimmjow's grin turned into a predatory snarl as a strong blow of air hissed from his flaring nostrils. His teeth were bared as he sucked in a full lungful of air, filling his chest out completely as his nose crinkled. His eyes glistened with intent, almost as if he was stalking his prey and near ready to pounce and his throat began to rumble with a growl so low, that all could feel it shutter the very air.

With his lungs near bursting, Grimmjow rolled his shoulders back as his throat ripped with a thunderous roar that forced the other three to cover their ears. His mouth opened as wide as his jaw would allow as the roar drawled on, echoing off the mountain over and over until the sound had completely filled the ravine. Snow fell from the mountaintop like crashing waves in the rolling ocean, falling into the chasm in a white haze that still wasn't powerful enough to drown out the roar.

After a long moment, Grimmjow's lungs finally ran out of fuel to power the tremendous roar. The echo began to drift off, bouncing away from them in waves as the roar calmed, taking on a double undertone of deeper notes as it faded in Grimmjow's throat.

"There... That'll do it." Grimmjow smirked as he huffed what remained of the roar out through his nose and cleared his throat.

"You think? You caused an avalanche!" Uryū snarked as he rubbed his ears.

"If Overlorde didn't know we were here, he certainly does now." Byakuya said, lowering his hands.

The distant echoes of approaching voices came drifting up from the ravine, filtering up from the long spiral staircase as well as down from the top of the tower.

"Here they come." Ichigo said lowly as he gripped Zangetsu and removed the large blade from his back.

Byakuya's grip on Senbonzakura tightened as Grimmjow rolled his neck with Uryū stepping back far enough to form his large glowing bow. They listened, readied themselves for the battle that was quickly coming. They dared to step out a few steps onto the bridge as the yelling voices drew closer where nothing happened until the door at the opposite end burst open.

A dozen or more familiars, all armed with drawn swords, formed ranks at the other end of the bridge, while another two dozen formed up behind them, blocking any sort of exit either up, or down. They were boxed in.

"Great idea, Ichigo Kurosaki. Remind me to feed you to my fish when we get back to my estate." Byakuya growled through clenched teeth as he gripped the handle of Senbonzakura with both hands.

"Koi eat meat?" Ichigo scoffed as he kept his eyes on the group blocking their way from retreating down the stairs.

"They will when I'm through with you." Byakuya snarled.

Suddenly, the sound of an opening door drew their attention to a wide balcony a ways up the mountain, protruding from a gleaming white structure that rested at its peak.

"My my my... Such a fearsome roar to shatter my mood." Overlorde's deep voice echoed through the ravine, appearing on the balcony with a bare chest, but wearing the stirrup leggings and trailing belt.

"Yeah well, we figured you've had enough fun for the night." Grimmjow snarled as he clenched his fists tight.

"I don't really think that's for you to decide." Overlorde said as he rested his hands on the stone railing of his balcony.

"I don't really think you have a choice." Byakuya said, somehow managing to keep from boiling over with anger the second his eyes had set upon him.

"Oh goodie... You have no idea how pleased I am to see that you've returned. Why not put that away for now and come on up. The fun is ripe for the picking." Overlorde said as a lustful and crooked smirk spread over his licked lips.

Byakuya's jaw tensed, "Let her go." He said cooly.

Overlorde's throat rolled with a low sultry laugh, "Oh, I don't think so. Especially not now after I've gotten to taste that forbidden fruit. Would you like to know what it tastes like?" He grinned.

Byakuya's eyes flared with rage, "I will cut you down before you get another chance."

Overlorde lolled his tongue from his mouth as he raised a finger and sucked on it, softly moaning with eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Mmm... Tastes like a Spring time rain. She bathes using your soaps doesn't she." He laughed after slipping his finger from his mouth.

Byakuya bared his teeth, "I'll kill you."

"Do try... After the beating she just spent the last couple hours giving me, I'm aching for some blood shed." Overlorde mulled as he trailed that same finger down his chest.

"I'll be more than happy to oblige." Byakuya hissed as his ears began to turn pink with fury.

Overlorde moaned with soft lips as he sucked in a ragged, pleasure filled breath, "Oh, do continue speaking like that. Your rage is getting me all fired up again and I fear our little Nyruki won't be able to handle it. I might need you to take what I'm aching to give out."

"Why don't you come down here and fight then instead of making your minions do it!" Ichigo howled up over his shoulder, keeping his eyes firm on the groups of familiars.

"Where's the fun in that? I'd like to think that my familiars are more than capable of handling you four. They're Shinigami after all." Overlorde smiled as he replaced his hands back on the balcony guardrail.

Byakuya's eyes widened, "The Zanpakutōs in the trophy room... You didn't kill the Shinigami for their swords, they turned them over to you!"

Overlorde laughed, "How astute of you, my beautiful butterfly. They willingly joined my ranks and in doing so, they surrendered their Zanpakutōs. We wouldn't want them tempted to kill me now would we?" He smiled.

Just as Overlorde's words had left his grinning mouth, Uryū released an arrow that screamed through the air with frightening speed. It seemed like a true shot, that it would find purchase dead center of Overlorde's chest, but with just a swipe of his hand, the arrow was deflected, careening into the side of the solitary bedchamber instead.

"Fair enough... Kill them and bring the pretty one to me!"

With their order given, the familiars attacked, yelling, sprinting and with their swords drawn and ready to take blood. There was no more time for words, no more place, and Byakuya was very much content with that.

"Scatter; Senbonzakura."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Author's Note: Aaaaaaaand I'm an evil person. Sorry. Have a good weekend all! ^_^**

* * *

The familiars hadn't stood a chance, not with their plain swords against them. They had so blindly attacked when they were given the order and not a single one questioned that they were running, head first, into their deaths. One by one, they dropped to the white marble, or fell over the side of the bridge to plummet to their demise, spraying geysers of blood into the air that had collected into such a thick puddle, that it dripped off the bridge as if the bridge itself was the one bleeding.

Despite the severity of how fast the familiars were falling, they kept coming at them with the full intention of bringing Byakuya to their master and killing the other three.

The swirling pink petals of Senbonzakura raced through the air with a howl as Byakuya guided them with his hands, slicing open every familiar that came within a certain distance from them. He focused his efforts on getting across the bridge, but the flood of familiars was constant. They kept coming and kept falling.

Behind him, Ichigo, Uryū and Grimmjow made quick work of the others, but the familiars, again were in a constant stream. Each arc from Ichigo's blade cut down multiple familiars that dropped to the floor and were trampled by those behind them. Uryū's arrows flew out from his bow in such rapid succession, that his fingers had begun to drip with blood to speckle his white shoes. Not a single one missed its target, each arrow burying itself so deep in the familiars that every now and again, his shots would pin two together.

Where Ichigo, Uryū and Byakuya were artists with their chosen weapons, Grimmjow was a maestro with hand to hand combat. His movements were so quick, so powerful, that each hit with his capable fists or legs shattered a multitude of bones in the poor soul unfortunate enough to receive it. Necks were snapped, limbs were broken so severely that their bones would break through skin and those very same mangled bodies would usually end up falling over the side of the bridge.

"There's no end to these assholes!" Grimmjow roared as he kicked backwards, planting his foot square in the center of a familiar's chest, breaking his sternum and piercing his heart.

"At this rate, we'll never get up to the bedchamber!" Ichigo hissed with a massive downswing of Zangetsu, bisecting a familiar so cleanly that it took a second before the familiar even realized what had happened.

With a wide arc of his arm, Byakuya commanded Senbonzakura to shoot forward in a flurry of flower petals, carving several familiars along its path where red mixed with pink.

"We cannot stay here and battle his minions forever! We must get to that balcony!" He roared over the whoosh of Senbonzakura.

"Can you make that leap, Byakuya?" Ichigo called over his shoulder, spinning on his heel to perform a 360 swing of Zangetsu and slicing the stomachs of every familiar within a near six foot radius of him.

"Of course I can! Can you?" Byakuya called back with another swipe of his hand to use Senbonzakura to toss a pair of familiars over the side.

"You've seen me do it!" Ichigo yelled.

"You two go! Grimmjow and I will stay back and handle this!" Uryū yelled as he released a set of three arrows at the same time, which all found their intended targets.

"Outstanding!" Grimmjow beamed with enjoyment as he smashed two familiars' heads together so hard that audible cracks could be heard over the clash of swords.

"You got this, Ishida?" Ichigo asked with one last slice upwards to remove another familiar from the fray.

"Just go, Kurosaki!" Uryū snapped with a bit of irritation.

Ichigo spun and darted for Byakuya whom was commanding Senbonzakura to swirl, clearing a small swath of floor that wasn't riddled with bodies.

"Now!" Byakuya howled.

Both leapt up at the same time, launching themselves from the bridge towards the protruding balcony. The icy wind rushed passed their ears with enough pressure to buffet, pounding against their eardrums with sharp fingers. Their clothes billowed furiously around their bodies, snapping and cold against their skin, but neither cared just how cold the air felt. They only cared that they would reach the balcony.

They planted a foot on the railing to give them that last little boost of height before touching down on the intricately crafted balcony. The railing was sculpted into the shape of thick branches, twirled with vines complete with blooming stone flowers. The floor was crafted of solid slabs of slate blue stone, speckled with flecks of black and white that almost mimicked the starry sky overhead and the French style doors that lead into the dimly lit bedchamber were glass etched with a Hallow mask that both guessed was Overlorde's.

With no time to waste, Ichigo kicked open the door, shattering the glass all over the floor as they stepped into the chamber. The ceiling was entirely clear glass, allowing the entire sky to come into the bedchamber and the walls were blanketed in swooping streams of red satan fabric, hung by golden ropes. The massive bed in the center of the chamber rested against the entire back wall, canopied with more satan fabric of red with the addition of purple in an alternating pattern that hung down to shield the bed itself from view.

But it wasn't the bed they were interested in, but the man standing in front of it slipping on his duster style coat and buckling the straps around his upper arms.

"I will admit, I was expecting you to use the front door, not shatter my French ones. Do you know what it took to get those?" Overlorde said flatly, clearly not happy about the breaking of his doors.

"It doesn't matter. You're not gonna need them here soon anyways." Ichigo said, tightly gripping the handle of Zangetsu in front of him.

Now that he could see him closer, Byakuya's eyes centered in on the myriad of marks that peppered Overlorde's skin. There were claw marks down his chest and hard bites in the meat of his shoulders, surrounded by small bruises left by lips. His throat was red from having been choked and there was another bite mark, this one with visible teeth, just above his right nipple.

Byakuya's chest instantly hurt.

Seeing Byakuya's reaction, Overlorde lowly laughed as he finished attaching the buckles of his coat to the leather harness that covered his sides. The gleam in his bloody red eyes betrayed his enjoyment at seeing the man tremble with fury that he had bedded the object of his affections before he had.

"You think these are good... You should see my back." Overlorde said lowly as he adjusted the belt to rest perfectly against his abdomen.

Byakuya's teeth bared, "Where is she?" He hissed.

"She's here. Would you like to see her?" Overlorde asked, still smiling as he reached up and wrapped his long fingers around a golden cord hanging from the ceiling.

However, Byakuya stayed silent as Ichigo's grip tightened on Zangetsu, giving Overlorde all the confirmation he needed before pulling the golden cord. The long streams of satin fabric parted and pulled up, revealing the large bed and its crimson silken sheets. They were crinkled, messed from the nights activities and covered a single body, laying unconscious with a crown of black hair splayed out across the silken pillows.

Nyruki was unconscious, but breathing, evident by the steady rise and fall of her silk covered chest. Her arms, chest and shoulders were littered with similar bites and scratches, running trails all the way down until disappearing beneath the silk sheets. One leg could still be seen, coming dangerously close to being entirely exposed to their eyes, and he could see the scratches and bites that colored her inner thigh.

"Beautiful, isn't she." Overlorde said, smiling with a crooked smirk as he admired her form.

"What did you do to her?" Byakuya asked as he muscled passed the painful ache in his chest, unable to take his eyes away from her.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Why is she unconscious?" Byakuya yelled, his teeth and jaw clenched so hard that Ichigo could hear the grinding.

"Oh... Well, I figured it best to keep her out of things. One, she might get hurt and two, she might get uppity should she see you trying to rescue her. We wouldn't want that, now would we." Overlorde said calmly as he tied the golden cord open.

"You wouldn't... I would." Byakuya said coldly, locking gazes with Overlorde.

"Most likely, but at least this way, she's out of the way. Would you like to know how I did it?" Overlorde asked, continuing to smile as he enjoyed pushing Byakuya's buttons.

"If you hurt her-" Byakuya started, only to get interrupted.

"I choked her. I choked her until she blacked out and all while I licked and fu-"

"Don't you dare speak another word! I will kill you before you even finish that sentence!" Byakuya howled as his liquid silver eyes burned hot with rage.

"Such a violent temper. Have you always been so easily pushed over the edge?" Overlorde asked with a bit of acid in his tone.

"You're about to find out." Ichigo said flatly.

"Then I invite you," he spread his arms out to the side, "I invite you to give me more pleasure than Nyruki has all night." Overlorde said with a slow lick of his upper lip.

Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu became so tight that his knuckles cracked from the tension, turning white as the blood was squeezed from between his flesh.

A breath pasted by and Ichigo's throat ripped with a yell as he lunged forward, bringing the massive blade up to his shoulder, ready for a downswing that was sure to produce enough force to sheer Overlorde in half from the pressure alone. But as Ichigo brought Zangetsu down, the black blade stopped inches from Overlorde's face, clasped between both manicured hands.

"As if a simple swing of your blade would be enough to kill me. You are not the first to try." Overlorde said with no hint of a grin on his face.

Before Ichigo could react to the sudden stop, Byakuya had drawn his Zanpakutō and taken the opportunity to strike. He swung Senbonzakura out wide in a horizontal arc, only to have his blade clang against Zangetsu, having been moved to defend Overlorde's side by the man whom had caught the mighty blade between his hands.

"Naughty naughty." Overlorde sang before he twisted Zangetsu and in turn, twisted Ichigo with it.

With a hard thrust of his leg, Overlorde kicked Ichigo in the stomach, sending him flying backwards to slam against the marble wall, knocking the wind from the poor boy whom slumped to the floor.

Byakuya flash stepped away just as Overlorde reached out to grasp his throat, only to clutch at air as he reappeared on Overlorde's other side. He brought Senbonzakura up once more to strike at his back, but his blade too, was caught by a single hand without a single drop of blood.

"I think I'll add your sword to my collection... Broken, or not." Overlorde grinned wide as he turned to face the noble, still with his blade trapped in his hand.

Byakuya raised his hand with a finger extended, and yanked his Zanpakutō back, bringing Overlorde's chest in contact with his fingertip.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai!" Byakuya hissed with more than his fair share of anger pouring into his words.

The end of his finger began to gather blue white energy that sparked, arcing against Overlorde's chest. However, Overlorde was faster as he snatched Byakuya's wrist in his other hand and forced his arm up.

The pale lightning released its power, only to slam into the glass ceiling of the bedchamber, shattering a hole through it that rained glass down over them.

"Ooo... Kidō. No one's tried to use that in a coon's age." Overlorde's grin grew as he forced the end of Senbonzakura into the floor and brought Byakuya's wrist down over the hilt.

With a loud crack, Byakuya's wrist snapped in two, sending a wave of pain that shot straight up his entire arm's length. He bit back the scream that threatened to erupt from his throat, but he didn't have much time to be concerned with the pain that had thundered through his arm, as Overlorde's hand wrapped around that very same throat and squeezed.

"Scream for me." Overlorde whispered, letting his hot breath grace over Byakuya's face.

Byakuya couldn't breathe. Each try only got caught at the back of his tongue. He scratched with his only usable hand to try and free himself, but it was no good. It only served to cause Overlorde to tighten his grip, bringing him closer and closer to a broken neck.

As his vision began to get blurry, Overlorde was yanked backwards by his long hair, being thrown into the wall with tremendous strength that spider webbed the marble.

"You ok, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, breathing a bit quickly from having had the wind knocked out of him.

Byakuya, having dropped to a knee, lightly coughed, but he could breathe without pain.

"Yes... I'm fine." He said as he rose, lightly clutching his throat with his good hand.

"Good thing you're not left handed." Ichigo said, keeping his eyes dead on Overlorde whom was standing up from the hit.

"It's fortunate, yes. I can't lose my right arm. I need it for the precision." Byakuya said, still biting back the pain in his left arm.

"Then we protect your right arm." Ichigo swallowed.

Overlorde rose to his feet, lowly laughing with shoulders that bounced right along with it. His hair had been mussed from the hard yank, falling lazily around his shoulders and the impact of colliding with the wall had cracked a horn.

"That's how you wish to play it, hmm? Very well... We'll play your game." Overlorde said with a baring of his teeth.

Overlorde raised a hand and brought it in front of his face, swiping it across which brought his Hollow mask out in a cloud of white.

For a moment, the briefest of moments, Byakuya and Ichigo had caught a glimpse of it, being a white, masquerade face with two sharp fangs where the mouth should be. Overlorde's bloody red eyes still shone through the eyeholes and printed on the white mask, between the eyes, was a third of the same color that cried blood.

But in that same moment, there was nothing left for them to see, as Overlorde vanished from sight with his laugh echoing around them entirely, which made it impossible to pinpoint his location.

"Now now... If I wanted a tag team, I would've kept you around to abuse me too." Overlorde's voice laughed from all around them.

Byakuya's anger spiked even higher, "Enough with your taunts! Why not face us like the man you claim to be?"

Overlorde's low laughter continued, "What fun would that be? You can ask anyone that the hunt is just as important as the catch."

Cradling his broken wrist against his chest, Byakuya gripped the handle of Senbonzakura, still stuck in the marble floor with the intent of doing as he had promised. He would scatter his blade, grab a petal with his good hand and slice it across Ichigo's eyes, but he never got there. Neither did.

Two invisible hands clutched at their throats, hoisting them up off their feet with dreadful ease. They both gasped for air as Zangetsu clattered to the floor, filling their already ringing ears. They hovered in the air for a moment, held up by something they couldn't see before suddenly, they were sent flying backwards with a terrifyingly strong throw.

Both Byakuya and Ichigo slammed hard against the wall with deafening cracks as their heads smashed back against the marble. The impact sent their heads reeling, their ears ringing as their blood gushed from their fresh wounds to stream down the wall.

They slumped to the floor, heaving for breaths that had been so forcefully pushed from their lungs. They wheezed as their vision whirled, circling so fast that it threatened to make them vomit.

Through the whirling vision, Byakuya tried focusing on the bed where Nyruki still lay unconscious, making out the shimmer of Overlorde as he reappeared. He crawled over the bed, lurking closer and closer to Nyruki and leaned down to trail the tip of his tongue over her cheek.

"Get... away from her." Byakuya breathed, forcing himself to rise up onto wobbly feet.

"Do make me. Sooner, or later, I will make you both mine." Overlorde said lowly, keeping eye contact with him as he licked down Nyruki's neck.

"You're a sadistic psychopath." Byakuya exhaled, keeping his good hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

"Oh, you've noticed? Wonderful... I was beginning to wonder." Overlorde laughed as he rose from licking Nyruki and climbed off the bed.

With another flight of his hand, Overlorde's mask returned, sucking him from sight with that same shimmer as if he were a simple mirage. The hunt was on once again.

"Figured a guy like you would fight face to face. You strike me as the type who likes looking into the eyes of your opponents." Ichigo said, wiping away the blood from his face with the back of his hand.

"Oh, I do, boy. Funny thing is, is I can see your eyes from here. They are rather deliciously brown." Overlorde's laughed echoed around the room.

"Would be nice to see yours." Ichigo said calmly, squaring his shoulders as he scanned the room for any sign of Overlorde.

"Oh? Interesting proposition. I haven't had lamb in quite some time." Overlorde's voice lowly rumbled with a pleasurable laugh.

"What are you doing, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya whispered without moving his lips, blinking away the last of his whirling vision.

"Just go along with it." Ichigo said, doing the same.

Byakuya and Ichigo watched the room, waiting, wondering, preparing for Overlorde to make a move. The air was still, silent, even the lusty laugh had quieted down, leaving the only sound that of the battle winding down outside. All they could do was wait for the predator to strike.

"I must admit, it is rather nice seeing your eyes again so liquid and silver. They were so lifeless before at your estate." Said the voice, laughing and circling around them.

Byakuya's brows furrowed hard, "What do you mean?"

The low laughter continued, "When you and your comrades were in your training room. Your eyes were lifeless and dull, sad and barren. It broke my heart to see them like that."

It hit him. It hit him in an instant like the crushing weight of every spiritual being's spiritual pressure all at once. They had been in Overlorde's presence before, had been unwilling mice in his trap, left open to his awaiting claws. They never knew, only had hints that something was amiss when they were trapped inside Nyruki's inner world. The traces of Hollow spiritual pressure, the male voice that had told Byakuya's attendant that they were all alright. He knew then that Overlorde's trap had gone back much further than the mountain.

"The male voice... The one my attendant said he heard... It was you." Byakuya said, breathing through the pounding of his heart.

Overlorde chuckled, "Yes... It was me. It was... daring to sneak into such a place, but easily done with my experience. I must admit... Lord Byakuya... your natural musk, the taste of your unbathed skin is far more pleasant than I think you realize."

Byakuya's breath caught hard in his throat, "You-"

"I took the liberty... I tasted you... A simple lick to your neck. I admit it was wrong of me, but... I just couldn't help myself. You're just such a delight to look at," He moaned, "So is the lamb."

Suddenly, Ichigo was thrust back against the wall, unable to move his arms that were pinned down. He struggled against the invisible force, only to have that tell tale shimmer appear directly in front of him that quickly evaporated to show Overlorde with a growing grin across his beautiful face.

"Aren't you, Little Lamb." Overlorde mulled lowly, exhaling a long breath over Ichigo's face.

Ichigo pressed back into the wall, turning his face to the side to escape the hot, rather sweet smelling breath.

"Daw... Why so frightened, Little Lamb? Is this not what you wished for?" Overlorde whispered, taking a half step closer to the orange haired teenager.

"I didn't mean so close." Ichigo said quietly as he clawed his fingers into the stone of the wall.

Overlorde's throat rumbled with a growl as he, with Ichigo's wrists captured in both hands, raised them over his head and leaned in close enough to smell the boy's skin along his neck.

"That's too bad. I'm finding it hard to resist your scent of fear." Overlorde said, taking in a long inhale filled with that very scent as he pushed his leg between Ichigo's knees.

"That's good... Means I've got you... Go Byakuya!"

Before Ichigo had even finished saying his name, Byakuya sprinted for Senbonzakura still stuck in the marble floor. He covered the distance in the blink of an eye, having flash stepped away from the Vasto Lorde as fast as his body would allow.

As Byakuya snatched his blade from the stone, Overlorde snarled like a hungry tiger before vanishing from sight, leaving Ichigo standing against the wall, searching, waiting for whatever was coming next.

"Scatter; Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said immediately as his blade exploded into a thousand pink petals that began to flutter through the air, being commanded mentally by their master.

"Now, what are you going to do with those? Sprinkle them over my bed?" Overlorde's voice said from all around.

Byakuya remained silent, encased in his twisting shield of swirling petals as he watched for Overlorde and glanced at Nyruki to make sure she was still alright.

Being so close to her now, the bite marks, scratches and bruises that peppered her skin were more defined, only making his chest ache all that much more. He didn't have much more time than that to study her however, as Overlorde shimmered into view, standing over her with his sharpened fingers wrapped around her neck.

"Put your fucking sword away, or I will hand her throat to you... Only her throat." Overlorde hissed, his teeth bared and clenched together to bare his small and sharp fangs.

"No you won't. You've waited for her for too long to simply kill her without a second thought." Byakuya said, standing still in his protective swirl.

"If it means shattering your hope, causing you so much unbearable pain, than I will, and just when you start to see the world again, I will take you for myself to replace her." Overlorde said with a dead serious glare set in his blood red eyes.

He couldn't tell if he was serious, or not, but he wasn't willing to gamble with Nyruki's life. If it was his own, yes, but not hers. His grip tightened on Senbonzakura as the swirling pink reformed into the silver blade.

"I can already see you like being the sub." Overlorde grinned, releasing Nyruki's throat.

"Unlike you, I am not willing to sacrifice someone I love." Byakuya said, taking slow, steady breaths to keep himself calm.

"Love? You think I love her? Let me tell you about love!" Overlorde rose from the bed and hopped off with his duster coat and train billowing from the motion, "Love is an arbitrary emotion that humans invented to give meaning to the instinctual desire to fornicate! Love is what someone calls it when they can't handle the thought of being alone for eternity! Love, is what you say when you are so empty, so void of feeling that it helps you at night when you fuck your bitch!" He snapped angrily.

"Then what is it you call your wanting of Nyruki?" Byakuya dared.

"That's what I call it... Want. Pure, undiluted want. I want her as a prize to be added to my collection that I get to interact with." Overlorde's grin returned.

"You are a disease." Byakuya snarled, locking gazes with the man.

"A disease... Perhaps, but the best kind; A lethal one."

Overlorde disappeared in an instant, leaving Byakuya to raise his guard even higher, but it was no good as a powerful strike landed square in his side. He rocketed through the air, crashing into the same wall for the second time, near in the same spot next to Ichigo with a hard crack. His left shoulder immediately screamed from the pain as Senbonzakura clattered to the floor at his feet. He heaved in breaths that hurt, telling him he now had cracked and broken ribs. There was no time left to set up their stage, meaning Byakuya had to act now.

His right fist tightened as he rose to his feet, readying himself to blind the boy, but before he had even rise to his full stand, that same invisible force spun him around and forced him face first into the broken wall. He was pressed into it with his useless left arm painfully craned backwards by an invisible hand and heavy weight pressing into his backside, pinning his hips forward into the marble. He tried to push himself back, tried to kick backwards, but there was no moving from the force's firm hold.

Overlorde reappeared, smirking and lowly laughing as he yanked back harder on Byakuya's left arm. He pressed Byakuya harder into the wall, firmly planting his right hand on his shoulder blade as he used the rest of his body to keep the smaller man from moving and leaned in close to his ear.

"Your defiance is futile. Either I have Nyruki, or you. I would prefer both, but it isn't looking like I'm going to get that option." Overlorde whispered, slowly licking the shell of Byakuya's ear.

Byakuya struggled to get himself free, but the more he tried, the more Overlorde airily moaned.

"Keep doing that... You're making me hard." Overlorde said just as airily as his moans.

Byakuya gulped as his eyes shot wide, each quickening breath sending wave after wave of pain through his torso. He felt Overlorde's hand that was pressed into his shoulder blade glide down his back and over his side, making its way to his hip and it only caused him to struggle more, trying with more desperation than he would have liked, to get free.

"Yes... Keep squirming that backside against me." Overlorde mulled, drifting his tongue down Byakuya's neck.

This was it. There was no more time. He had to act now, or risk missing his chance.

He opened his eyes and struggled more, earning more moans of desire from Overlorde whose hand was tugging at his hips to pry them free of the wall just enough to slip his hand to his front. He needed to wrest himself free, needed the Vasto Lorde off of him, so he craned his head around as far as his neck would allow and leaned back into Overlorde's body, clamping his teeth down on the meat of Overlorde's neck, just below his ear.

With a howl, Overlorde jerked back, ripping his bleeding flesh from between Byakuya's teeth. In that same moment, Byakuya threw his right arm out, releasing his clenched fist out towards Ichigo whom near immediately screamed.

Ichigo's screams of pain filled the room, having dropped to his knees with a waterfall of blood flooding from his eyes. He clutched at them, sucking in pained breath after pained breath that hissed through clenched teeth. His useless eyes shed tears that mixed with the blood, seeping into the ultra fine slits that the single petal of Senbonzakura had cut which sent a fiery sting thundering through his head.

But the boy's throws of pain were overshadowed by the sudden slam back against the wall, again with the side of his face painfully pushed against it with a thumb pressing into his temple.

"Oh, you bite when cornered! That's the spirit!" Overlorde beamed with a malicious smile.

"Get off of me!" Byakuya roared as Overlorde pressed him back into the wall with his own hips.

"Oh, I will... Don't you worry about that. I may just focus on the little lamb first before paying attention to you." Overlorde hissed through his teeth before suckling on Byakuya's earlobe with a bit that was just near painful.

"It's me you want... Not him." Byakuya said lowly and through quickening breaths.

"True... But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. You wounded him for me, blinded him. So cruel to sacrifice a comrade in an attempt to save your own skin." Overlorde said lowly, gently nipping at the back of Byakuya's neck.

"It was meant for you." Byakuya lied, tensing his jaw as his eyes squeezed shut.

"You weren't even close. Let's declaw you shall we?" Overlorde grinned, licking a line up Byakuya's neck.

"No... No, don't!" Byakuya snapped, trying one last time to get free, but it was too late.

Overlorde's sharp knuckles pressed into Byakuya's shoulder blades, pressing deeper and deeper with the tremendous amount of physical strength he possessed. His entire body was alight with quickly growing pain as Overlorde's knuckles dug deeper, sending shaking cracks along his nerves that screamed like white hot fire.

"Stop!" Byakuya screamed, unable to move from needing all of what strength remained, just to keep breathing.

"Not... until-" Overlorde's voice trailed off, whispering into Byakuya's ears as the very sound he was waiting for erupted from Byakuya's back.

With two loud cracks, Byakuya's shoulder blades shattered beneath Overlorde's knuckles, igniting the white hot fire into an inferno that he couldn't bite back. His throat ripped with a scream as Overlorde gripped his shoulders and yanked back, breaking his shoulder blades even further as he dislocated both joints, rendering both of Byakuya's arms completely useless.

With his prey disabled, Overlorde stepped back, laughing sadistically as Byakuya dropped to the floor with arms unmoving.

"Be a pet and lay there for awhile." Overlorde said as he checked the angry bite mark on his neck that Byakuya had left behind. His fingers were smeared with blood.

Ichigo had heard it, the painful snap and the shattering scream. It was all he could focus on in his new dark world. He felt the heat of his blood caking his face, his tears dripping off his skin and his whole body shook from the pain. Just before his world went black, he saw the slightest of pink flickers just before the single blade sliced his eyes so cleanly that the pain needed a minute to register with his brain. He hated the pain, hated how it pulsed and spiked right against his skull and it was so absolute that it was taking everything he had just to speak.

"Byakuya?... Byakuya, you ok?" Ichigo called out, unable to see and needing to hear his voice.

"He's alive, if that's what you're wanting to know." Overlorde's voice said through the darkness that was so close, Ichigo jumped back.

He scurried away from the voice until his back hit the wall, his useless eyes wide from the scare. He couldn't see a thing, only that familiar inky black that had become his world. _Focus you idiot! Focus! You have to see his reiatsu! He's right there!_ Ichigo screamed at himself as he painfully blinked with some semblance of thought that it might help.

He planted his hands into the floor for some form of stability, but the moment his left hand planted, his fingers grazed against something cold and metal. His hand floated down the object, exploring it, feeling its familiarity against his fingertips. He knew what this was, knew it intimately; It was Zangetsu.

In an instant, Ichigo grabbed his blade and stood, blindly swinging upwards with some stupid hope that he would land a strike, but Overlorde's voice simply laughed.

"Ooo... Close one. I felt the wind that time." Overlorde's voice said.

Ichigo could tell that the Vasto Lorde was a small distance away from him which meant, he didn't have his mask on.

"You'll feel a lot more soon enough." Ichigo said, gripping Zangetsu tightly with both hands.

"I hope I do... With, or without your blade, you're minutes are numbered, Little Lamb." Overlorde said.

 _Focus! Come on stupid! Focus!_ Ichigo screamed at himself, still painfully blinking as if it would help.

"Keep talking moron. I will end you." Ichigo hissed to keep Overlorde talking and buy him some time.

"Such brave words from someone who can no longer see. Tis a shame really... Now I can't see the fear glisten in their dark brown depths." Overlorde said, whose voice was beginning to shift positions.

 _Focus!_ "Anything I can do to make your life miserable is worth it." Ichigo said sharply.

"Such bravery... or stupidity. Take your pick I guess." Overlorde said.

With the deep, sultry voice getting closer, Ichigo's black vision began to give way to a soft indigo outline that pulsed in time with Overlorde's heartbeat. He was mere feet in front of him and he was coming closer with each step.

"Got you!" Ichigo grinned.

He swung up with Zangetsu, nearly swiping the very tip of his blade over Overlorde's chest that he was only able to dodge by arcing backwards. The Vasto Lorde instantly backed away with an angry hiss, but his facial expression was lost to the blackness of Ichigo's eyes.

"You can still see me? Interesting... Interesting indeed. Lets fix that." Overlorde's voice was aloof with pleasure as his outline swiped a hand over his face.

To Byakuya, Overlorde vanished from sight, but to Ichigo, he could still see his indigo outline as he began to circle. He stood still, pretending he couldn't see where he was stepping and solely reliant on his hearing, but in truth, he knew exactly where Overlorde was.

"I feel like playing a game. How about you?" Overlorde asked with his near constant low laugh.

"Sure. I've already got something in mind!"

With a harsh grunt, Ichigo swung wide, arcing Zangetsu around to his back and nearly making contact with Overlorde whom again, had to jump from being hit. Ichigo didn't give him time to adjust as he swung again, but just as before, Overlorde dodged and leapt away.

"What? What is this?" Overlorde hissed with clear anger as he flash stepped to the front of Ichigo and lunged.

Ichigo brought Zangetsu back to bear just in time to block Overlorde's hands from grabbing him, his long nails clanging and scratching at the metal blade with deadly intent.

"How is it you can still see me?" Overlorde snapped, gritting his teeth together as he pushed against Zangetsu's wide blade, only to have Ichigo push back.

"I'm special." Ichigo grinned as he poured more strength into defending against his enemy.

With a growl, Overlorde pushed back from Ichigo, clawing his fingers and hunching over, standing on the balls of his feet like he actually was a predator.

"You can see reiatsu, can't you. You sneaky little brat! He wasn't aiming for me! It was his intention to blind you!" Overlorde snarled angrily as he and Ichigo began to circle each other.

"Bingo!" Ichigo's grin widened for a moment as he kept his eyes focused on the pulsing indigo outline of Overlorde.

"I'll rip your arms off for this!" Overlorde howled, spitting at Byakuya whom was laying on his side with his arms laying limp.

"Try something else... You've already done that." Byakuya fired back, looking up from the floor at him.

With a strong kick, Overlorde plowed his foot into Byakuya's stomach, sending him flying into another wall with enough force to send a massive crack screaming across its entire length. The pain was so intense that his gut began to wretch with heaves, sending acidic bile into his throat that he instantly coughed out.

"How's that, you degenerate mongrel!" Overlorde howled with his teeth grinding with fury.

Byakuya lowly laughed a pain filled laugh, "Mongrel? Perhaps... but a mongrel who's about to win." He smiled, staring back at the floor since Overlorde was still invisible to him.

Without even tearing his eyes off of Byakuya, Overlorde reached behind him in time to capture Zangetsu with a single hand. He yanked hard on the blade that was still in Ichigo's hands, ripping him along with it as he slung them both into the only unbroken wall in the bedchamber. They hit hard, knocking the wind from Ichigo's already tired lungs as he dropped to the floor in a heap with Zangetsu beside him.

"Why fight so hard? What is it you want?" Overlorde growled as he started for Byakuya, intent to cause an indiscriminate amount of pain.

"Your mask!"

Overlorde's steps were immediately halted when a lithe body pounced on his back and with legs clad in red silk that instantly wrapped around his waist. A hand grabbed at the edge of his mask and pulled, causing his face to erupt with pain as it separated from his flesh.

He screamed as he reached for whomever was on his back, but he couldn't get his arms back fare enough to find purchase against the naked flesh. They pulled with even more strength until his mask popped and ripped from his face.

"Let go!" Overlorde howled as his hands finally found hair to grab onto.

He bent over and threw the offender over his shoulder, sending them colliding into the wall that was dangerously close to crumbling from all the hits. Only then did he realize that it was Nyruki, whom had awoken from her forced slumber and was clutching his prized Hollow mask.

"You cunt! How did you see me!" Overlorde screamed, now visible to all.

"You're bleeding you son of a bitch!" Nyruki hissed.

Overlorde's eyes shot wide as he looked down at his hand, the very hand that had stopped Zangetsu's strike just moments before. A deep slice had been cut into his pale flesh and dripped with thick blood that ran down his leg.

"It's over, Overlorde." Nyruki said, breathing heavily but managing to cling the red silken sheet to her as she pushed herself up against the wall.

"Prove it!"

"Fine with me... Getsuga Tenshō!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Getsuga Tenshō. One of the most powerful abilities known to exist. Whether a shining blue white light, or a red trimmed black monster, Getsuga Tenshō truly was it's namesake; the Moon Fang Heaven Piercer.

The black and red blast had done just that. It blasted out from the top of the bedchamber with such force that the entire roof was blown out right along with it, raining down on the bridge below with large chunks of marble and stone. The sound was as loud as a crack of thunder directly overhead, being felt by all within a mile radius of the blast. It was a sight to behold right down until it disappeared in its streak across the sky.

What remained of the ceiling within the bedchamber crumbled to the floor with heavy stone grinds, littering the marble floor with dust and debris. Unfiltered moonlight beamed into the room, providing the only source of light now that the candles and fire sconces had been blown out. The air was filled with static, the remnants of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō, and it crackled for a moment before finally falling silent.

With dust and debris still falling, Byakuya opened his eyes that he had squeezed shut just before Ichigo had released his attack. The room was in shambles, bathed in silver light that seemed to glow off the white marble floor. Ichigo had dropped to all fours, panting from lack of breath with Zangetsu laying next to him and his Hollow mask cracking off. He couldn't see Nyruki from where he lay against the wall and without the use of his broken and dislocated arms, he was unable to push himself up to search for her.

What he could set his silver eyes on however, was the form of Overlorde, laying on the large bed with the edge of it trapped in the back of his knees. He gasped for breath, wheezing in and out as each exhale sprayed blood over his mouth. A deep gash had been laid out diagonally over his chest that poured blood all over the red silken sheets, blending in perfectly to make it look like Overlorde was laying in a sea of blood.

"Not fun being hit by that is it." Byakuya said, lightly coughing up the rest of the bile that had filled his throat.

"Fuck... off-" Overlorde panted harshly, unable to sit up from his deep wound.

"I believe that is what you should be doing." Byakuya said, again with more light coughs.

Nyruki walked into his field of view, wrapped in one of those silken red sheets and clutching his Zanpakutō in her hand. She dragged its end along the marble, scraping through the dust and debris on her way to the foot of the bed where he lay. Her eyes were set into a blank stare, her mouth slightly turned down and with a mild furrowing along her brow line that crinkled the space between her eyes. She appeared to be in a daze, utterly consumed, drawn to the man laying on the bed with wheezing breaths and spraying blood.

She was tired, had reached her limit of what she could take. He could tell in how she walked, how she dragged her feet and in how her shoulders hung. She was standing face to face with the past she hated so much and he could see it in her golden eyes that this is where her past stopped haunting her.

"I've hated you for so long, dreamt of all the ways I was gonna kill you." Nyruki said softly, standing at the foot of the bed at Overlorde's knees.

"H-Hate me all you wish... I still own you." Overlorde gasped, shifting his eyes down to look at her without moving his head.

"No... No one owns me. I am my own person and have been when I decided to change my life four years ago." Nyruki said, her expression never changing as she spoke.

"S-Stupid bitch... I did that." Overlorde wheezed out as he weakly pushed himself up on his elbows, trembling from Ichigo's direct hit.

"You're right. You did and I'm thanking you for it. Thank you for changing my life and delivering me into his arms." Nyruki said, pointing the tip of Senbonzakura towards Byakuya.

"W-What a way to say thank you... By trying to kill me." Overlorde said, gritting his teeth together to bite back the pain.

"I'm not done thanking you yet." Nyruki said as she stepped up onto the bed with a foot on either side of Overlorde's hips.

She sat down on his hips, still covering herself with the silken sheet while she set the tip of his blade on the bed next to his head.

"What are you going to do?... Give me one last fuck?... Fitting for such a whore." Overlorde growled as he laid back down, unable to keep himself up any longer.

Nyruki's face never flinched as she brought the blade of Senbonzakura to Overlorde's wheezing throat, leaning over just enough to bring her face within an inch of his.

"I'm not a whore... I'm a survivor, Overlorde."

She watched his eyes widen at the realization of what she was about to do as she slowly, agonizingly slowly, dragged her sword across his neck. She had drawn the blade so cleanly across his throat that the blood hadn't even had time to register that it should be seeping from the fresh wound.

Suddenly, that very blood sprayed outwards in jets, falling all over Nyruki as if poured from a bucket. She dripped in it, it having mixed with her hair, her skin, the sheet she wore. She was drenched in his blood that she shed.

Overlorde gargled, choked on what blood still remained in his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands clawed, grasped and searched for his throat, only managing to cover themselves in more blood in their feeble search. His breaths were useless now as he tried to suck in, each one gargling out from the clean slice like a bubbling geyser just before it erupted. He was suffocating right there beneath her.

Nyruki stood, clutching her blood soaked blade as she watched him quiver with the last of his life, choking, gasping until the last breath left his lungs and the light drained from his bloody red eyes.

It was over. It was finally over.

"Nyruki?" Byakuya exhaled, using his legs to push himself away from the wall, scooting along on his stomach that still churned with pain from the kick and his broken ribs.

Her name on someone else's lips seemed somewhat alien, but it was in a voice that she held dear and close to her heart. She looked over her shoulder at him trying to push himself to her with just his legs, with arms dragging at his sides. He was bloodied, broken, but breathing and she could see in his glassy silver eyes that despite his pain, he wanted to reach her at all costs.

She dropped Senbonzakura and leapt off the bed with the sudden urge to reach him, not caring that his sword was stuck into the bed beside Overlorde's fading corpse. She ran to him, dropping down next to him and grasped him, helping him to rise to his knees where he instantly collapsed into her, burying his face in her shoulder since it was the only embrace he could provide with his arms in a state of immovability.

"I came for you... I'm sorry it took me so long." Byakuya whispered into her neck, wanting nothing more than to raise his arms and hold her.

Nyruki held him close, wrapping her arms around his torso to help her hold his weight against her. Her hands rested gently against his shattered shoulder blades, feeling how the joints of his shoulders were out of place and pulled back. She knew he was in pain, but was disregarding it simply to be near her.

"I'm so sorry... I am so, so sorry for what I've done." Nryuki began to cry, just as quietly, resting her lips against his mussed and dust covered hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You survived and bought us time to formulate a plan. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Byakuya said, raising his head to press his forehead to hers.

Nyruki kept an arm around his torso and placed a gentle hand against his cheek as Grimmjow and Uryū stepped over the ruined French doors. They both stopped to take in the wreckage, taking note of the dead Vasto Lorde just before he faded entirely to ash, the mask on the floor and the three injured scattered amongst the rubble.

"By the realms... Go get the others, Uryū." Grimmjow said lowly as he went to Ichigo, whom was trying to crawl and breathing so heavily that Grimmjow feared the boy would pass out.

"Easy, buddy. Just sit." Grimmjow said quietly as he slung one of Ichigo's arms over his shoulders to help stand him up.

"I can't sense him anymore... Is he dead?" Ichigo asked, his eyes blank and unseeing as Grimmjow guided him.

"Yeah... He's dead." Grimmjow said as he ripped off the blood drenched sheet sprinkled in dust.

"Good. Is Inoue coming? I kinda want my eyes back." Ichigo huffed a sad laugh as Grimmjow sat him down.

"Uryū went to go get them. Sit here. I'm gonna go check up on the two love birds." Grimmjow said, letting go of Ichigo.

Byakuya and Nyruki had simply remained silent with foreheads pressed together as Nyruki's soft hand caressed his dust covered cheek and brushed his hair back behind his ear.

"You're a mess, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow said as he slowly knelt down next to them.

"And worth every ounce of pain." Byakuya exhaled, flicking his eyes up to meet Nyruki's that had dried from her near tears.

"We're gonna need to set his shoulders before 'Hime gets started. Otherwise it's gonna hurt like Hell." Grimmjow said, gently resting a hand on one of Byakuya's dislocated shoulders.

Byakuya softly swallowed, "My shoulder blades are shattered as well. There's no point in putting them back in place." He said as he breathed through the pain despite each breath causing more.

"He really did a number on you guys. Can you walk?" Grimmjow asked.

Byakuya just nodded.

"Lets move you guys to the bed. We might be here for a bit while 'Hime fixes you guys up." Grimmjow said as he helped Nyruki to raise Byakuya onto his unsteady feet.

Both nearly carried him to the bed where they gently laid him down, unable to avoid causing more pain from the magnitude of his injuries. Not even laying him down on his stomach was feasible thanks to his broken ribs, so they carefully, as softly as possible, laid him down on his back at an incline with a sharp hiss of pain ripping through his clenched teeth.

"You alive, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, still just sitting on the edge of the bed with a truly blank stare.

"I am. Though the amount of pain I am in is rather... immense." Byakuya said as Nyruki laid down next to him, wrapped in her sheet while he watched her.

"Me too. Good job blinding me. I'm sorry I couldn't get him before he messed you up so bad." Ichigo said, allowing Grimmjow to help him scoot up higher on the bed to sit at Byakuya's feet.

"I had to allow it to buy you time." Byakuya said, looking down at the boy as he felt Nyruki clutch an unmoving hand.

"Thanks. It took a minute to focus in on Overlorde's reiatsu." Ichigo said, slouching and sitting cross-legged as he used the back of his hand to wipe away some blood and tears from his cheek.

"It will get easier with time, Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps even one day, you'll be able to do it without the need of cutting your own eyes." Byakuya said.

"Maybe. Not worried about it right this second though. I'm still trying to figure out how Zangetsu got to me. I don't remember dropping it right there." Ichigo said as he swiped the back of his hand over his cheek to clear some more blood.

"A product of my preparations. I used Senbonzakura before Overlorde forced me to sheath it to slide it to your feet." Byakuya said, still keeping his eyes locked with Nyruki's.

"Always thinkin' a step ahead, aren't you, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow said, huffing a smile as he stood next to the bed with arms crossed.

"This encounter required it. Overlorde was cunning and instinctual. We needed to set the trap in order to best him. This was not a battle that could be won with basic combat." Byakuya said as he offered a small smile to Nyruki whom was just laying there next to him, hidden in her sheet.

"Smart move," Ichigo nodded, "You there, Sawada?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"You ok? You aren't hurt are you?" Ichigo asked, using the hem of his Shihakushō to dry his face a bit more.

"I'm fine." She said without removing her eyes from Byakuya's.

He could hear it in her words, see it in her eyes that Nyruki was hiding her true feelings. Her eyes were incapable of looking into his for longer than a few moments, each time flicking away, usually in the direction of down. He could see she was ashamed, was berating herself and if he were able, he would wrap her up in his arms to shield her from that shame.

Uryū soon returned with Neliel, Chad and Orihime in tow, having been brought up to the balcony by Neliel and Uryū with the smaller of the two riding on Uryū's back. Orihime immediately hopped off and rushed over to the bed, kneeling down on it, before her orange shield erected over the three of them, encasing them in its protection as it began to reject their fates.

"We'll set up camp here. These three are in no shape to travel." Uryū said as he removed his glasses to clean them off.

Neliel set Chad down before bending over and picking up the cracked mask, giving it a moment of due as she studied it. She thought it plain, sparking a bit of uneasiness as the third weeping eye stared back at her, unblinking and eternal.

Still with the mask in hand, she went to Grimmjow's side where he wrapped an arm around her waist, resting a hand on her opposite hip as he placed a lingering kiss to her temple.

"Thank you for this. You don't know what this means to us." She said, looking up at Grimmjow whom took the mask from her hands.

"Yeah. We'll be able to get a decent cash flow out of Maddock with this. It means a lot." Grimmjow said with sincerity.

"And as promised, I will do what I can to get you a pardon. You helped greatly in this and it should be rewarded." Byakuya said just before a sharp spike of pain erupted in his vision.

With a loud pop, one shoulder popped back into place, whose scream was barely caught in Byakuya's throat. His whole arm went instantly numb, but still felt hot, especially in his palm with tingling fingers. He quickly flexed his hand, but kept his arm still as the steady grind of his shoulder blades continued, repairing themselves by the power of Orihime's shield.

"And there's one shoulder. Told you it was gonna hurt like Hell, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow scoffed with a crooked smirk.

Byakuya exhaled a long, groan filled breath through his mouth as he closed his eyes to help him battle through the intense pain that was coursing through his body. His torso ached, throbbed like someone was jumping on his chest as his ribs healed. He could hear the soft grinding his bones were making as they repaired, how his wrist painfully popped and his shoulder blades crackled like the flames of a fire. It all hurt, but he knew it would end given enough time.

"And you would be right, but I will endure." He said after a few moments, managing to look away from Nyruki long enough to send the blue haired Arrancar a short glance.

"What do you think the odds are of getting that pardon?" Grimmjow asked, releasing Neliel as she and Chad went to look for supplies throughout the now vacant castle.

Byakuya exhaled a strong breath, but spoke, "It might take some time, as I will need to smooth things over with not just the Head-Captain, but Central 46 as well. Once that is done, I will suggest the pardon." The pain in his right arm finally began to ebb.

"That works. Thanks, Pretty Boy." Grimmjow said, glancing down at the mask in his hand with his other in his pocket.

With a single nod, Byakuya extended his now functional right arm with open hand, intent to shake the Arrancar's hand, but he hesitated to take it. Grimmjow regarded the offered hand as if it was something foreign, but after a moment, he reached out and took it with the softest of crooked grins across his face.

"You all should get some rest. This is going to take some time." Orihime said sweetly with a look of concentration set in her gray eyes.

"Very well, Orihime Inoue." Byakuya said as he released Grimmjow's hand.

The injured settled in to get some much needed rest, to let their eyes close to simply let their thoughts go blank. Ichigo laid down, curled into a ball within the tight confines of the orange shield and still at Byakuya's feet. His wounded eyes were closed and he remembered the last time his eyes had been so heavily damaged, as when Orihime had healed him, his returning vision made his stomach squirm and he had even thrown up from it. He very much wanted to avoid that this time, so instead, he would let sleep claim him.

Byakuya and Nyruki however, tried to stay awake, tried to keep the other locked in their vision, but the more their bodies healed, the more exhausted they felt. Nyruki just wanted to sleep and wake up somewhere else far away from the white castle in the mountains, preferably with Byakuya at her side. He had been right, that he had come for her, had heard her guidance when she found that unique connection between them that she used to carry her thought words. She had trusted him entirely, had put her fate in his hands and he had proved that it was the wisest decision she ever could have made.

With the barest of smiles crossing her lips, Nyruki rested her head against his healing shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

The daylight had come and gone, returning to the starry black canvas of night through the open roof. The air was chilled, but warm thanks to the fire that the others had built in the center of the ruined bedchamber. While Orihime worked on healing Ichigo, Byakuya and Nyruki, doing so in two hour shifts to keep from getting too fatigued, the others arranged a number of fallen stone slabs to serve as seats around the fire. Uryū had managed to find his way to the castle's larder, finding a healthy store of food that he gathered and brought up to cook with. They were all hungry for some real food, so the thick, bubbling stew that hung over the crackling fire was a welcomed sight.

With Orihime on break and Ichigo having fallen asleep long ago, Byakuya and Nyruki simply lay, now cradled in each other's arms. Byakuya's injuries were nearly healed, only being a broken rib that continued to cause him pain every time he took a breath. Neliel had covered them both in a fur cloak to help keep them warm as he gently and at length, caressed Nyruki's cheek with his thumb.

They had laid in silence for quite some time, ever since Nyruki had returned from dressing herself and had replaced her collar around her neck with the silhouette of the camellia flower gone. At first glance, she appeared back to her normal self, even the bites, scratches and bruises had vanished from her pale skin, but he could still see the distance in her eyes, the solitude that she had placed herself in despite laying next to him, wrapped in his arms.

"What's on your mind?" He asked in a whisper, softly brushing his thumb along her jaw.

Nyruki just shrugged and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Are you ashamed?" He asked, slightly tightening his hold on her.

Nyruki nodded, but still made no sound.

He wanted her to speak to him, to look at him, so he gently pulled back to tilt her head up so he could see her eyes. They were dull, but alive, and it pained him to see their distance when he had gotten so used to seeing them glisten.

"I'm here for you. You know that." He said, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead, right between her eyes.

"I know." She finally spoke with fingers clutching a small handful of his Shihakushō.

"I am not ashamed of you." Byakuya said lowly, pulling his head away once more to look into her distant eyes.

"You should be. I... allowed another man to touch me." Nyruki said, never once attempting to look into his eyes.

"I will never be ashamed of how you survived. The only thing that matters to me is that you're here in my arms once more." He said, brushing the back of his hand back across her cheek.

"He was right... I am a whore." Nyruki said with a glassy sheen covering her eyes.

"No... No you are not. I will never think of you that way. You said it yourself. I heard you say it before you cut him down. You're a survivor, Nyruki." He said, swallowing back that ache in his chest he wished would go away.

"Then why don't I feel like it?" She asked.

"Because you're too busy feeling ashamed. There's nothing to be ashamed of when you survived and returned to a man who finds himself in love with you." He said.

He had to say it to get rid of that dull ache in his chest. He had been holding back from saying it because he feared it would scare her, but seeing that shame, that distance she was putting between her and her heart was causing more pain that any of his injuries ever could.

"W-What?" Nyruki whispered, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. Finally, she was returning.

"I... I'm in love with you. These aren't just... surface feelings for me... This is something I feel in my heart... I love you." Byakuya finally said, having to hold his breath from the ache in his chest that threatened to crack his deep voice.

Nyruki gently pushed against his chest as she propped herself up on her elbow, this time, locking gazes with him as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Y-You... love me?" She softly gulped.

The sudden dread that he had feared began to rear it's ugly head in the back of his mind that those very words would scare her off and he immediately began to think of a way to backtrack onto stabile ground.

"I-I... I spoke out of turn. I should not have said-"

"Say it again." Nyruki interrupted him, placing her hands on either side of his jaw, completely forgetting about the still fractured rib now beneath her elbow.

Byakuya flinched from the sudden pain which removed her hands from his cheeks with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm sorry. I... I forgot." She said, softly biting her lip from nerves that she may have upset him.

Byakuya took a moment to let the pain ebb away, steadily breathing with deep breaths that were slowly, but surely, becoming less painful.

"It's alright," He swallowed, "I love you. I'll say it as many times as you wish for your heart to believe it. I love you and have for quite some time." He said, lightly licking his lips from dryness.

Another tear leapt free from her eyes, "I wanna know what that means. I don't wanna be damaged like this anymore."

"I don't care about the damage. Do you know why?" He asked, resting his hand on the nape of her neck.

Nyruki shook her head.

"I don't care about damage... because damage can be repaired."

That was it. She couldn't keep back her emotions any longer. Tears poured from her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder, just letting him hold her, comfort her, softly kissing her hair and forehead while she silently sobbed. Her weeps racked through her body as each tear was absorbed by his Shihakushō, one after another, until that one spot on his clothes was heavy with them, clinging to his skin like hot glue.

After quite some time, Nyruki's sobs finally eased and he had assumed she had fallen sleep, but when he brushed his hand back over her cheek to rid it of a lock of dirty white hair, he saw her eyes open, no longer harboring that distance, and a tender smile on across her lips.

She locked gazes with him for a few moments as her fingers twirled around a lock of his hair that persisted on hanging down over his right eye.

"Will you show me what love means?" She asked softly.

"I'd like to think I already have." He said, returning the soft smile.

Her brows lightly furrowed, "Yeah?"

"I came for you... Fought for you. I wasn't going to let Overlorde take you from me and if that meant that I had to be severely injured in the process, than I was going to gladly accept each one. I did and look where I am now; with you in my arms and safe." He explained, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to her hairline.

"I hope I reach the point where you won't have to explain it to me." Nyruki said as her smile began to fade.

"I won't need to for much longer. You'll know on your own soon enough." He said, letting his hand rest gently along her jaw.

"I hope so... because I love you too, Captain." She said.

"Won't you call me by name?" He asked sweetly, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

Nyruki bit her lip once more, "I'm afraid to. It'll make this... real. You know?"

"Is this not real?" He asked, holding her gaze.

Nyruki simply remained silent, but started to smile.

"Then no more 'Captain'. I am not your captain any longer. I'm something else... Something closer." He said in a near whisper.

"Ok... Byakuya." Her smile returned in full force.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sound of his name in her voice and it sent his heart racing in his chest. It was so sweet, so tender, so genuine that simply hearing his given name cross her lips made him feel, just feel.

"I can very much get used to that." He said softly with another kiss to her forehead.

"Me too."

A massive weight felt like it had been lifted off his chest, giving room for him to breathe and his lungs to expand. He had told her what had been in his heart this whole time, but he hadn't noticed it until he was in danger of losing her forever. It had been the same when he was courting his lost wife. It had taken him far longer than it should have to realize his love for her, and it had taken him far longer to admit it to her. With Nyruki, he wasn't sure if it was fear that had kept him silent, or his own stubbornness, but he praised the heavens that he had been given the opportunity to tell her what was in his formerly cold heart. He was happy that he had gotten to tell her how he felt and even more so that he could now, take her home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What a ride! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of Part 2, but FEAR NOT! Part 3 is ready to post! Now that I'm back from vacation, tomorrow, MONDAY (Aug 17th) will be the premiere of Silver and Gold: Part Three: Finding One's Place! So thank you all for being so patient and eagerly look forward for the release of the third and final arc!**

 **Silver and Gold: Part Three: Finding One's Place**

 **Byakuya, Nyruki and the gang have managed to kill Overlorde and get his mask, but their biggest fight is coming up when they return to the Seireitei are taken into custody by order of Central 46. With an investigation into their disappearance underway, and Nyruki's pending battle with the captains coming up fast, Nyruki has a fight on her hands as she tries to find her place.**


End file.
